Tears of Morning
by nelliegirl
Summary: Murder of a vicious kind always seems to find her no matter where she runs. This obsessive predator, forever in the shadows, leaves mementoes for Kagome to find. They are the dead female victims he kills.
1. Haunting Memories

Hello Everyone, it is I, nelliegirl. This is the second Inuyasha based fanfiction that I have written, and with it a new style and genre. Anyways, enjoy and review. Let me know what you think. Until then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything associated with it. I just love torturing the characters with my twisted thinking. LOL!

* * *

It all started as an innocent obsession for him really, but then somewhere along the way it became so much more. He's watched her for nearly eight years, eight very long years, consecutively.

"Kagome Higurashi," he whispered with longingly at the thought of his fixation. That name was murmured into the stale stench of fried food that was being emitted from the back of the diner's kitchen and filtered into the space he sat in.

Hard earth brown eyes stared out the window of the fifties style diner which he was at. A mist the busy bustle of the dinner he sat in a secluded area. The booth was located in the corner near the bathrooms, but was sheltered because of its cove like shape. Anyone nosy enough that wanted to see him would have to peer around the awkward looking wall to get a good look at him. But, then again, no one really saw him. Not for how he truly is, anyway.

He had everything about her memorized and it was all burned, seared, and scorched into his mind. He would never forget it. She was the daughter of Sakura and Hiten Higurashi, born on October 20, 1980. In 1990, at the age of ten, her father died for a rare form of cancer. After which Kagome moved to live at the Higurashi Shrine with her mother, her brother Sota, and her grandfather. She had graduated from Shikon High in 1999, and was in the top ten of her graduating class. Later, Kagome had transferred to Tokyo University where she majored in history, and if all went well she would be graduating this spring. Favorite color, blue. Best friend, Sango Uri. Favorite food is and was stir fry. Phone number (888)555- 3849. Address was 38429 University Way, apartment number 38. The list goes on…

He seemed to be forever in deep thought, but it was only of her. It had always been her, and always will be. Again he let his mind wander; wander back to when he first laid eyes on the beauty he was so obsessed with. The beauty, Kagome. He became infatuated with in during her high school years. Kagome was a woman of great exquisiteness, and all adored her. She had raven locks that cascaded down her back to near her tiny waist. Those lustrous locks held just the slightest bit of a wave giving such body. Kagome's steel colored eyes with just a tint of blue where captivating, so much so that one could loose themselves in them. Her skin was smooth as silk, or at least that is what he thought it would have been like if he could feel it, and her lips! Oh, Kagome's lips were full and round. They rivaled the color of a deep red cherry.

Sigh He let out a deep gust of air that he had been holding in. She had captured his heart, mind, and soul, and it was her fault. For, if it hadn't been for Kagome this would have never had to happen. A scowl set into his handsome features.

He had killed for her. Yes, he had killed many times for Kagome Higurashi. The first time had been her freshman year in high school. A thick mist that started to shrouded his mind a little, to let him relive that night nearly eight years ago. But, before he relive that night he paused for the rationalization of the reason why.

It all had started when a high school senior started to show an interest in 'his,' Kagome. The name of the bastard that tried to take away what he had staked a claim to was none other then Inuyasha Tsuwamono. 'Inuyasha,' he thought with bitter violent distain. Inuyasha was the 'all hailed,' school football jock, and the most popular male student at Shikon High. Inuyasha was known for his overbearing, up in your face attitude, on and off the field, as well as his very captivating, and yet flashy presence in life. No one could miss him. That was apparently so, because at the beginning of his high school year it was rumored that Inuyasha was going to go over sea to the United States to pall pro ball. And when Inuyasha demanded attention, and he got it all, especially Kagome's.

The two had first made their acquaintance during the start of the year, in a geometry class that they had together. At first, Kagome and Inuyasha had this love- hate relationship going on in class, and that thrilled the man sitting in seclusion. The two, just for some unknown reason, rubbed each other the wrong way which often resulted in a daily shouting match. It was probably due to the fact that both students were tied for the top placement in the math class. That or they were just too like minded and neither one was going to concede.

'That bastard could have had anyone!' he ranted venomously. 'Why did he have to want my Kagome?' The haze started to seep back into his thoughts as he reminisced about the so- called 'good ol' days.'

Half way through the semester, Inuyasha suffered the biggest break of his life, literally. During one intense and formidable football game, with a rival school, Inuyasha once again had stolen the spot light. The score was tied, twenty- one to twenty- one, and there was only less then ten seconds remaining on the clock. In a desperate play, to try and make the winning touch down, the quarter back threw a pass that was direct meant for Inuyasha. As usually, he, of course, caught the foot ball and ran down the field for a sixty yard touch down. Inuyasha Tsuwamono had won the game, but at a price. For you see, one of the rival team members was so infuriated with the star tight end, that he made an illegal hit. One that would cost Inuyasha more then anyone had very dreamed. He had to be taken by the ambulance to the hospital for a severe concussion and broken right arm. Inuyasha was out for the season, and the game of football for the rest of his life.

During which time Kagome had come to an enlightening and defining moment in her young life. She, in a moment of pure unfortunate luck for a fellow student, could take the top placement in their class and claim victory in doing so, however; what good would have the victory been? Especially, if it had been because, one won in such a treacherous way. No, Kagome was much to kind hearted and stubborn to take the prize with out a fair fight. She made a decision that fateful night to bring the fight to her competitor, on his grounds, and on his territory.

'Damn her compassionate nature,' he wanted to scream. 'Damn her for having to put me through this!' His nails dug maliciously into the vinyl covered bench.

The following week of the accident Kagome had formulated a plan. One which needed and had received permission from the school, and the Tsuwamono family to tutor Inuyasha in geometry, so that he could still graduate on time and be kept current on his studies. But, the pair both knew it was for much different reasons. As weeks went by for Inuyasha and Kagome they began to have a new found respect growing for each other. They seemed to tone down the hostility and competitiveness that once drove them to plague each other incessantly. Instead, they became closer and closer, spending more time with each other when they could. Finally, Inuyasha had returned to school, and his and Kagome's friendship seemed more apparent to everyone. There, however, was a slight problem. Inuyasha had a long time girlfriend of three years, Kikyou Fuketsu, and she wasn't taking Inuyasha traitorous ways well, for one day Kikyou cornered Kagome in the hallway screaming obscenities at her. Oh, the names! The names were foul degrading words Kikyou had placed on Kagome. 'Whore! Slut! Harlot!' rang in his mind at the recollection of the confrontation.

No, Kagome was no whore, no slut, or no harlot. If anything, Kikyou was what she claimed Kagome to be, for everyone knew Kikyou fucked anything that caught her fancy, and at the time Onigumo Naraku held it. 'Well, not every one knew about Kikyou's misleading ways.' He chuckled to himself. Poor Inuyasha, he was either was too blind to see or just too stupid to care. Kagome, 'his,' woman was pure, innocent, and untouched, just the way he wanted her to be. Unlike Inuyasha's bitch, she had been used by half the town.

The young man clenched his hands together forming to fist and the next thought of what Kikyou had done to 'his,' Kagome.

Kagome was taken aback to the verbal assault Kikyou was giving her, but she did nothing. Kagome didn't scream back at all, instead she tried to flee the embarrassing situation, however; Kikyou wouldn't let her. Kikyou grabbed a hold of Kagome's forearm and spun her around to face her. Then before the entire student body Kikyou slapped Kagome in the face with such viciousness that it sent him into a deep spiral of rage. He could only see red for the rest of the day. His normal friendly earth brown eyes watched as Kagome raced down the hallway retreating with silent tears in her eyes while Kikyou laughed at the embarrassed freshman that dare to invade her territory.

But, before Kagome made it down the end of the hallway to her exit she stopped and turned around. Only to walk back over to Kikyou until they were toe to toe. The two eyed each other for a moment previous to Kagome taking her revenge. The red welt mark, in the shape of a hand, was burned into Kikyou's skin before she realized what hit her. Kagome told Kikyou off in a calm quiet manor and with a smile on her face. But, the entire student body had heard her words. 'Touch me again Kikyou like that and I will tell Inuyasha.'

Kagome's words did nothing to help squelch the raw fire that seeked revenge. She may have been merciful to Kikyou, but he would not. He waited after the student's of Shikon High were let out of school to extract his revenge, but it wouldn't be right away. His revenge would take time and needed to establish. An established pattern, because as we all know, humans are creatures of habit. While during that time he toyed with Kikyou to satisfy this blood lust revenge for her.

He laughed lightly into the loud diner as her recalled his antics.

He went so far as to put as snake in her car on one morning when she went to class. Another time he had waited for Kikyou's gym class to leave for the archery field before making is way to her locker. Once there he found her locker and jimmy rigged the lock so that it would open. Next, he deposited the ten pound bag of worms into her clothing for her to find.

It was hilarious he mused, that one girl could scream so loud, and with his success it only drove him to do more.

He followed Kikyou home in the shadows for two weeks straight before he knew her, her family, and her house inside and out. That is when he started is plan, a plan for murder. He was fortunate that his father was a police chief and his mother a nurse. It made getting his supplies all the more easier to acquire, and the know how to pull off the perfect murder all the more serial.

Flash Back  
One Saturday afternoon Kikyou was home alone. Apparently Kikyou had the house to herself for the weekend. Her parents and younger sister Keade went out of town for the weekend to visit relatives, and left Kikyou unknowingly vulnerable.

He patiently waited for night fall to strike. At around one in the morning he carefully, silently removed the metal grill from the ceiling. Then he crawled down the wall to the slumbering figure on the bed. The lay an unconscious Kikyou clad in a University of Tokyo t-shirt that was bunched around her waist revealing black satin bikini panties. He shrugged the straps of the backpack off his shoulders and noiselessly set it on the ground. He unzipped the bag and pulled out of it long leather strips, a cloth, and a bottle of chloroform. Also in the bags was a ball gag, a syringe, another bottle of of a substance called Tubex, which according to his parents is a barbiturate, and other various items.

He took the cloth in his left hand while his right hand snapped the lid open for the chloroform. The clear odorless liquid was released on the cloth, drenching in to it saturation point. He had to remind himself to not leave the cloth on for to long for the chloroform would stop all breathing. Then she would no long be alive to go through his planned humiliation for her. This was only a small payback to Kikyou for what she had done to Kagome in his eyes.

Kikyou shifted slightly in her bed moving so that she lay on her back rather than her side. She was somewhat on the brink of consciousness when her bed lurched to the side. Kikyou opened her eyes wide in fright. She would have screamed, but she found something cold and wet being pressed against her nose and mouth rather hardly. Kikyou tried to fight, but found a bony knee digging painfully into her stomach. This only caused her to inhale more of the chloroform into her system. She could feel herself getting sleepy. It was like all her muscles felt weak and weighted down. 'No,' she screamed. 'Someone help me!' Kikyou passed out only a few seconds later.

He made short work of her limp lifeless body. He tied her hand to the bed post securing them tightly with the leather straps. Then he moved her legs into the perfect position, like a piece of living art, but this work of art wouldn't be alive much longer. Manipulating Kikyou's legs, he spread the wide open and tied each ankle to the bottom of the posts.

Sinking the sharp end of the needle into the container he injected the brownish liquid into the tube. He didn't bother measuring the amount in the syringe, why should he? He tried to reason with himself. She was going to die, it was plain and simple. However, the little voice inside his head begged to differ. 'Have fun with this slut before you kill her. Make her wish her death would come to her much sooner. Humans by nature don't like to prolong to inevitable.' He had to agree with the voice. It was just too damn logical. Yet, again a red blinding light shined on his body. Yes, he would play with her. His hand moved all over Kikyou's body. He roughly shoved up the t-shirt around her shoulder showing off her nice rounded breasts. Next, his nimble fingers pulled down the black satin panties to her knees ripping them. He took in the girl lying naked before him. He was half disgusted with himself for touching such filth, but the other half was like a demon in heat, wanting and needing to fuck her, and then hurt her really hurt.  
End of Flashback

All these thoughts from long ago still affected him in some sort of way. It was like just the mere thought of his previous indiscretions awakened something within him. It was something deep and savage and for sometime remained dormant within. Until now. A stirring of some sort that he had fought off before, but at other times haphazardly. But, for the most part he would give into them. He almost welcomed them at times, just to relieve himself. It was a deadly desire that grew, and at the moment it was beyond his control.

'Yes, tonight.' He thought quietly. 'Tonight I will feed this beast.'

"Hey there sweetness!" The waitress sauntered up to the table. "What can I get you?"

The familiar tightness started to build in his chest when large brown- gray eyes peered down at him. The waitress was gorgeous, almost like Kagome. Almost. He spied the tag that was pinned onto her waitress garb.

"Yuri." He said as he gave her the most dazzling smile very. 'She will do.'

Yuri blushed at the man's tone. It boarded between a passionate caress to something more intimate, almost like a starved lover's kiss when he spoke her name. She tried to cover up the fact that a mild blush graced her unblemished features. Yuri pulled out her pen from behind her ear and then the pad of paper that was stuck in her pant pocket to write his order down. "What can I get you?" she repeated again.

His voice once again called her name. "Yuri?" It demanded that she answer him.

Yuri glanced up at the dashing man sitting in the side both. His eyes captured hers, she was trying to steady her heartbeat before any one could hear it hammering inside her chest. 'Why in the hell am I acting this way? A silly school girl!' Yuri asked herself. 'It's not like I've never talked to a man before and it not like I haven't had them hit on me before either.' She broke the intense glaze with the stranger to glance back down. Yuri began giving herself a pep talk. 'Come on Yuri! He's a man, a fine specimen of a man as a matter of fact. Talk to him. Maybe you will get lucky! Let us not forget you haven't had any nibbles lately.' And with that reaffirmation singing in her thoughts she decided to live a little. What could possible to the harm, right? She could flirt and be charming. Yuri gave a shy seductive smile back to her customer.

"I believe you can get me something." He reached out and took hold of her hand.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, a thin sheen of sweat covered her body. She was trapped in this hellish nightmare, again. It was the same one that reoccurred over and over for the past seven years, three months and 12 days. It haunted her every thoughts, and even in the realm of sleep.

It was always the same scene, one she could not escape from. Kagome's visual scene lain out before her was not in color, but many varying shades of gray. The view was one etched into memory, for she had walked this flight of stairs a million times, in real life and sleep.

The view was of her walking down the stairs to the lower level of the house. She can see her brother sitting on the coach watching television. Sota throws his head back with a look of sheer delight and laughter written over it, but there was no sound hitting her ears. Next, Kagome turned her head towards the kitchen, it is a memorized motion she has done over and over since ensnared into the nightmare. Kagome could never alter her movements it was like she was trapped in an alternate universe where nothing could be changed.

She can see her grandfather sitting at the table his head buried deep in the newspaper. Then her mother came into view. Mrs. Higurashi was standing beside the stove when she turned and looked at her daughter giving a bright smile. Kagome could see her mother's mouth move, but as before she still could not hear a word. She felt her feet move to the table where she now found herself sitting down. Kagome ate the food that was set before but it was like ash in her mouth.

Once again she moved away from the table to go back into the entryway. Leaning over Kagome picked up her backpack and then headed for the door. It's nothing new to her she done this thousand of times. Her spirit cringed, she knew what was next.

Kagome opened the door wide and stepped out. She skipped down the step in a joyous manor in what have been considered a beautiful day. As she neared the wooden archway which divided the shrine from the busy intersection below, Kagome's entire world stopped with a sudden halt.

Her eyes widen as the sight before her. 'Oh my kami!' Kagome screamed. There tied hanging from the center of the wooden archway was a rope, and on its lengths end a lifeless body dangled, swaying in the breeze. As the body swayed, it turned, and as it turned it revealed the identity of the one with the noose around her neck. Kikyou Fuketsu.

Kagome remembered the familiar sickening twist of her stomach begging release of the breakfast she just ate. Kikyou's skin was bloodied and battered. She had two black eyes, a busted lip, ligature marks on her arms and legs. But, something was very wrong with this picture. In the mass of unbound straight onyx hair which floated on the wind was a single white rose tucked lovingly behind Kikyou's ear. That was more grotesque than the blood dripping from on open wound on the clement ground body. 'Oh my kami!' Kagome's vision started to blur at what she continued to take in. Pinned to a distressed worn t-shirt clad on Kikyou's body was a sign. The words written on the sign made a strangled scream burst through her lips, but this time there was sound. Before she snapped out of the dream state, the damn sign burned her retinas with its words.

For you Kagome.


	2. Romeo

Author's Note: Hello again everyone. Here is the latest chp. Enjoy and review please. LOL! Thanks to all you wrote your kind words of praise for this humble story. I loved it.

Oh, yes! I almost forgot. I don't own Inuyasha.

CHAPTER 2: Romeo

* * *

He had fallowed her when she first tried to escape him, but he found her. Then he punished her. The punishment had always been the same, and today would be no different. He unlocked his trunk of his car in the darkness of the University's parking lot. There was still three hours before the twilight hours would come over the snow capped mountains gracing the fair city of Tokyo with another cold fall day. He peered into the trunk and looked at the pitiful lifeless figure inside. She, Yuri, hadn't been able to satisfy the beast, and so she paid with her life. Yuri wasn't Kagome. He had been foolish to think the woman could compare to cure this hollow pit within his meaningless existence. No, he shook his head. No one can replace the object of his obsession. 'Kagome,' he thought 'look what you made me do. You spoiled me for any other women.' He scooped the body up and started walking. 'Only you Kagome.' He mused. 'Only you will be able to sooth this savage beast within.'

He found the perfect spot. It was just a few yards off of the dormitory that Kagome was living at. There was no way she would be able to miss his gift for her. This gift was a penance. He had paid for his sins, and this was proof. Kagome had to forgive him.

He manipulated the body like a piece of clay bending the legs slightly in a kneeling position. He then brought her hands together in as if she was silently praying. The girl's short hair was somewhat in disarray from their prior fuck fest. She was good lay, but… that didn't matter. He tried to smooth out the wild locks before adding his personal signature on her body. The fragrant white rose filled his senses before he tucked it behind Yuri's ear. 'For you Kagome.' He smiled.

He walked off towards the dorm that housed his Kagome inside. He had only one dark intention at that moment, and that was to get Kagome.

* * *

Kagome had wakened up from her nightmare at five o'clock in the morning with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Her sterling silver eyes mirrored her tired frightened soul. The feeling of doom seemed to be intensifying within her every passing second. She could tell something wasn't right, but what. It had been six blissfully peaceful months with no sign of him, no sick demented gift left for her to find, but that didn't mean he wasn't still there. Lurking and waiting. Kagome had often recognized this ominous dark cloud around her soul as a bad omen. She faintly heard a loud knocking on her bedroom door alerting Kagome that someone was there. 

"Kagome?!"

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Kagome are you okay? Please open the door!" Sango pleaded. She heard her best friend's sorrowed filled scream in the night. It almost gave her heart failure. 'Damn! Not again! Can't Kagome have one night of relief?' She asked silently to any divine deity that could hear her.

"Sango what is it?" A slightly worried voice called out down the dim hallway.

"It's Kagome. I think she is having another nightmare."

The small lithe girl walked over to where Sango stood in front of the locked bedroom door. Rin felt an ache in her heart for her roommate, and close friend. If she could do anything to alleviate the source of Kagome's pain she would have willingly done so, but this source of Kagome's affliction was an unknown. This evil had no known name, and no known face. "Kagome, please, it's us."

Kagome tried to dispel this sinking feeling shrouding around her. She could hear her friends begging for her to open the door and let them in. Not just physically, but emotionally too. They needed proof she was alright. At times, Kagome would pray for hours thanking kami for the two best friends she had in this dreary life in which she had been so cruelly trapped in. They helped Kagome cope by anchoring her abused and tortured spirit to something she thought she had lost, forever. Sango and Rin made her feel… well, just feel again, she supposed. They made her realize that locking yourself away from the world was exactly what he wanted. He wanted the power of breaking a once high spirited, carefree, and giving girl by bringing her down to her knees. He almost succeeded. But, damn if she wasn't going to fight him, whoever the hell he was. Kagome slowly left her warm bed and head for the door.

Click

The two girls held their breath with that click. They were beginning to wonder if Kagome was going to open the door. Sango and Rin waited until Kagome was in full view before wrapping her in a tight bear hug. They could feel Kagome's body tremble faintly in their hold.

"Tell us Kagome. Tell us what it is." Rin cried.

* * *

Thousands of white rose petals littered the hallway that led up to the door that roomed the object of his obsession. He special orders these rare ice silk rose petals from the Netherlands, he wanted nothing but the best for his Kagome, and she deserved nothing less. His thoughts darkened for a moment when he thought of the fools that would try to analyze his actions. 

'Those fucking profilers that worked for the police know shit. They would probably come to some conclusion in which they would describe me as unstable, a psychotic man that finds pleasure in masochistic actions against his victims. And what the fucking hell do those bastards know!' he seethed as his thoughts continued along with his supposed diagnosis. 'Then as a sign of remorse he places a white flower in his victim's hair. It's like he is asking there forgiveness for the atrocity he committed against them.' He laughed menacingly. They were so off target that they would never get an accurate reading on him. Hell, they'd never catch him. Those assholes doubtlessly thought him to be a vagrant stalker that has spent some time in the military and has a medical background by the way murders are carried out. Yes, blame it on those poor hearted veterans. The ones who were broken in the war only to come home mental unhinged at the pandemonium they witnessed in other countries. 'Yes, this poor bastard had taken a liking to an individual by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Most likely because of what she represents and now he is trying to gain her attention.'

The profilers would somehow screw over some poor individual thinking it was him. He sneered into the night, 'Idiots!' What was it the called him? He smiled inwardly at the name. It was highly amusing to him, but it seemed fitting. 'Romeo,' the name echoed in his thoughts. 'Yes,' he pondered. 'I am Romeo. I romance many women in this city. I do it in hopes that they cure this beast inside, and all those that fail to do so die.'

However, another idea came to him out of his morbid mind. There was one person on the task police force that could find him. This cause him to sober somewhat. That is why he made sure that he was always two steps ahead and one step to the side, forever lurking in the protective shadow of what they called public defenders. Yes, he was an officer. His badge cloaked all of his misgivings. No one would ever think that an officer of the peace lived, no, thrived for the chaos around him. But, this clever disguise allowed him the freedom to pursue his interest. Without being caught. Yes, life was good. Inuyasha would never figure it was him. At least until it was too late.

The trail of petals went down the hall to a close door marked exit. His hand reached into the bags of expensive flowers that he made into a silken cloud for Kagome's feet, which continued down the stair well down to another door, a door that would lead to the gift to which he left for her to find. It would show his love for her, or at least that is what he thought. 'I'm willing to kill for you Kagome. This is a penance for all the sins I have committed against our love.' The path stopped when he reached the fire alarm outside the dormitory. 'Come to me Kagome.'

* * *

Before Kagome could even utter her worst fear, 'He's back.' A shrill buzzing pierced through the thought still of the night. The girls jumped away from their bear hug on each other and let out squeals of surprise. While Rin and Sango stayed frozen on the spot trying to recover from having life nearly scared out of them, Kagome took off. In those finite minuet seconds, the two could have sworn that Kagome was a master magician. She was there one moment and gone the next. 

'No, no, no, no! Why can't you leave me alone?' Her thought yelled. 'What have I ever done to you, to deserve this?'

Kagome knew. She just had this undeniable, unexplainable feeling that ensnared her entire being. 'Him!' Kagome threw open the main door to her dorm apartment as she raced out, and stepped valiantly into the hallway, or at least she tried to appear it. Her cobalt eyes darted frantically back in forth into the hallway nervously. A part of her wanted to find this evil that haunted her unmercifully for the last eight years of her life and demand he stop. While another small part of Kagome wished he was there waiting outside for her. But Kagome was fighting to override the more rational side that was screaming at the top of its lungs for her to go back inside the safety of her apartment.

'Safety?! Hahaha! What a joke.' She thought bitterly. Kagome could not believe that these episodes that occurred regularly in her life happened on accident. No, it was him. It had always been him. She could leave because he followed. Kagome had learned the hard way. No, it was best to try to continue to live life as if nothing like this had ever happened. 'Impossible.' Kagome should have known that where ever she went, or what ever she did to safe guard herself he would always invaded her safety. Her fortress that she thought no one could penetrate, but this psycho was different. 'It was like he knows me personally. But, how the hell is that possible? I have to find out. I have to make this end!' Kagome's thought came to a crashing stop.

Her feet felt something soft against her silk. Kagome gained a doe eyed looked as she peered down to the ground. There it was. His signature. His personal marking, that appeared one to many times before, and now seemed to be begging her to follow. To go to him, and go she did.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his office, in the 47 precinct in down town Tokyo, off in thought. The loud everyday noise reverberated off the cheaply built precinct walls painted a gloomy dismal gray. It was a conglomeration of phones ringing off the hooks, screaming detainees that were soon to be booked and held for various violations of the so-called public law, and finally the every present voice of Police Chief, Myoga Lee, yelling his displeasure to anyone that got in his way. 'That man is in dire near of a vacation, or retirement.' Inuyasha smirked, but he wasn't the only who thought that way. It was the consensus of all public defenders in prescient 47 that had the extreme honor to work under Police Chief Myoga that thought that. They just preferred the latter. 

Even with all those distraction it could not penetrate the harassing thoughts of the past. Her death haunted him for over eight years, during which he swore that he, Inuyasha Tsuwamono, would find her killer. He could remember the day of Kikyou's murder perfectly, just like it was yesterday. How could he forget? Word of a murder spread like wildfire in the beautiful city. Inuyasha heard from his father, InuTaisho, that the murder took place at the sacred Higurashi shrine in the early morning hours of twilight. Inuyasha had been filled with an overwhelming urgency to go to. He had sense of doom and foreboding sink heavily upon him. 'Kagome.' Inuyasha had feared for her safety. The friendship they had formed was something that went deeper he and his girlfriend, Kikyou, had. What they had was purely physical. Granted, he cared for Kikyo he did not love her. What they had was mutual beneficial for the both of them. Don't get him wrong he enjoyed the act, but there wasn't that spiritual connections of understanding.

Flash Back  
Inuyasha drove over to the shrine like the devil was at his heel. The smell of burning rubber pervaded the surrounding atmosphere as the squeal of tires rotating at a velocity of unseemingly speed. Has he approached the shrine his hazel eyes scanned the surrounding area which was now crowded with police cars, fire engines, and an ambulance. Inuyasha threw the car into park and jumped out of the car and went for the steps.

Officers were shouting words of warning at Inuyasha, and tried to restraint him but Inuyasha was too agile for them. He dodged and ducked limbs intent on stopping his progress up the steep steps. "Kagome!" He roared at the top of his lungs as he neared to the threshold of the entrance.

However as Inuyasha advanced closer he faltered on the last step when he saw a body hanging from the old wooden rust color archway. His eyes could not and would not believe what the scene before him was portraying. Blood was pudding in a small pool just a few feet from him. A gust picked up and the lifeless body turned in the wind. Suddenly he felt his stomach turn as he lost his stomach contents on the steps below.  
End of Flash Back

"Yo! Tsuwamono!" Came a slightly amused voice. "Mutt face, are you there? Or, did you finally go off the deep end?"

A hand waved in front of Inuyasha's face broke his looming past. His eyes lost that distant look as they came back into focus. Only to realize his annoying asshole of a partner, to which he was just recently assigned to, was invading his personal space. Life at the moment was just fucked up. Inuyasha growled as his partner's hand continued to wave in front of his face.

"What do you want you pansy ass?"

Kouga scowled at the insult Inuyasha blessed him with. "Why you fuc…

"TSUWAMONO! OOKAMI!" The harsh grating voice rang into the small office of the two detectives. That voice that demanded their attention could not stop the ringing in their ears, and stop Inuyasha and Kouga's all out verbal assault.

Like lambs being lead to slaughter Inuyasha and Kouga fell silently into step into. They were making their way to the slaughter room a.k.a the Chief's office. The eyes of their fellow co-workers giving them looks of sympathy. They all knew those two would be on the receiving end of earning another asshole by the time the Chief was through with them. The door was open and awaiting them to step in.

"Shit!" Kouga muttered. "This is entirely your fault mutt!"

Inuyasha chose at the moment not to respond to Kouga, for if he had, the entire police force would have to pull him off the pansy ass. It took almost all the self control he had not to say a thing. Inuyasha coped however with the thought of kicking Kouga's ass mentally, and that brought a slight smirk to his face.

The two detectives entered hesitantly, side by side, in silence waiting for the Chief acknowledgment of presence.

The Chief was sitting in his swivel executive style chair which was now facing the only window in his office. Chief Myoga was a late middle aged man with thirty years of experience on the force. No one would have ever believed that a short five foot two inch tall, wide stalk male with a limp could have ever been Chief, and yet here he was to prove the different. Chief Myoga liked to think that his being short and slight handicapped was compensated by his commanding features. Granted he was bald, but bald as the new beautiful. Well, according to his wife anyway. His face was hardened over time due to the stress of the job, but his look came in handy. It made him look more intimidating and in control. Chief Myoga heard Tsuwamono and Ookami come in but he stared out the window with an unyielding gleam in his brown eyes. "Shut the door."

Inuyasha complied with the Chief's order then returned to his stationary post as before.

"There's been another homicide." Chief Myoga said as he finally turned in his chair to face the detectives. His face obtained a hard look to it before he continued. "This one was located on the University." He paused. "It's the same M.O." Chief Myoga's eyes locked onto gold ones.

"What?" Kouga chocked, but the Chief didn't answer him.

For that last comment was aimed at Inuyasha. He knew all to well what that meant. The bastard had struck again. It had been six months since the last homicide, and everyone believed that the bastard had left town. But, Inuyasha knew better than that, and now it had begun again. Inuyasha clenched his fists together his nails biting into the tender flesh of his palms almost drawing blood. Inuyasha was fighting the anger that threatened to expose itself at the new information.

"I'm assigning you and Ookami to investigate this case." Chief Myoga said in a low tone before leaning over his chair to open his bottom desk draw. "This goes against my better judgment, but…" Once again there was a conceded pause. "You are the two best detectives in this area, and no one has been able to catch this fucker. I have faith you two will be able to find this crazy ass."

"What the hell are you talking about Chief?" Kouga shouted. "We have a fucking serial killer in the city?!"

Inuyasha only nodded to the Chief. It was his unspoken acceptance of the case. He would have given anything to have worked this case years back when he first started the force, but the Chief had always denied him. Inuyasha had been furious with the reason that had held him back from the one case that he had a burning desire to work. The reason had been scalding. It was called personal conflict of interest. Until now. Why? Inuyasha right at the moment didn't give a damn. He got the case that had been plaguing his thoughts ever since Kikyou had been murdered, and he be damned if he didn't take it. Inuyasha watched as Chief Myoga with drew a large manila envelope and set it onto of his desk.

"Come on Chief!" Kouga was whining. He wanted answers. His cool blue eyes stole a glance over at his partner who had been strangely quiet then back to the Chief. "Damnit someone say something!" Kouga bellowed.

Chief Myoga slid the manila envelope forward a bit before reclining back in his chair. He looked at the new detective to his precinct. "Romeo's back."


	3. Awareness

Author's Note: Hello everyone, yes here it is the latest chapter at which I try to hold your imagination captive. Well, until you stop reading the chapter. LOL! Anyway, read and review. Until then.

Disclaimer: Located back at first chapter!

CHAPTER 3: AWARENESS

* * *

Kagome ran toward the stairwell with the small sign hanging above the door with the bright blaring red light reading exit. That is where the trail of petals had stopped. 'WAIT!' her thoughts screamed at her. 'What if he is hiding behind the door?' Kagome took a shaky breath with that thought. 'No, I will not hide from him. I'm tired of hiding from him. Eight years of oppression is enough.' Her hand went for the handle trembling slightly as it came into contact with the frigid steel. She was carelessly throwing caution into the wind this time. Kagome's hand pushed hard against the latch which released the latch. The door swung wide, and for a few precious seconds it was like the world stopped turning and Kagome was physically frozen. The only thing revving full steam ahead was her overwhelmed senses which could register the dingy gray brick that decorated the walls of the stairwell. Plus, the lights dimming on and off because of a power surge that was casting eerie shadows that were dancing murderously on the wall. Then there was the drowning of the halogen lights lining the ceiling of the stair well. She was so weighed down in thought that it didn't register to Kagome that the door revealed nothing, except more of the silk white petals. Kagome should have known better then to think he would be waiting behind the door. It was just too cliché for this supposed Romeo, however she kept going. Her heart beat was racing wildly with a mix of anticipation and adrenaline. The flight of stairs seemed to whirl by her in a blur as Kagome reached the exit door on the main floor. Kagome should to have known what lie in wait for her. It was the same thing that waited for her every other time he had left her these supposed gifts. But it clawed and tore at her soul the knowing that some innocent had died because of her. And it was all because some sick fuck thought he could immortalize her on this ungodly pedestal that placed her unfairly above all women. This high standard that no one could meet apparently even had Kagome even wonder if she could reach it herself. Oh, how she prayed that someone would knock her off that pedestal. It was something Kagome never wanted, and she would give anything to rewrite her past.

THUNK

She ran into the sliding glass door due to her inattentiveness. Kagome threw her arms up to cover her face in the last millisecond of a coherent thought. She slid down the cool glass with a groan until she landed on her knees. Kagome knew she was going to have a bruise on her hip tomorrow do to the pain radiating from that boney area.

"Damnit!" Kagome whispered. In the background she could hear feet pounding heavily against the metal stairs she just left not so long ago. Kagome blinked her eyes a few time trying to clear away the double vision she just acquired. 'How could I have been that preoccupied?! Come on Kagome, pay attention here.' She climbed slowed up off the ground. Kagome was still facing the outside. Her eyes could see nothing, nothing lifeless anyways. If she didn't step outside the dormitory now, Kagome would quickly lose her nerve. 'Outside.' The thought made her body tingle with fear. 'She has to be out there.'

Without realizing what she had done, Kagome found that she had walked through the threshold and was greeted by the cold morning air wrapping around her. The rose petals unrelenting lead the way at the door and further away from her safety. A trail beckoned her to follow, but she had ceased to. Kagome didn't want to go forward. To do so would only give him what he wanted, the undying satisfaction of knowing that he had her.

He pulled out the cell phone that had belonged to the late Yura, and dialed the number he grew to despise, especially the people that represented it. Romeo's latex gloved hand entered in a code which would connect him with Miroku Hoshi. You see everything that Romeo did was planned in a premeditated method. Miroku Hoshi was part of this nightmare Romeo created more then eight years ago. So, as a favor he kept Miroku in the loop. Every time he called to report a murder he made sure Miroku was the emergency operator he talked to. Romeo brought the phone to his ear and listened as the cell phone dialed through.

"911, what is your emergency?" Came a calm friendly male voice over the line.

"Yes, I would like to report a murder." He replied almost in a bored tone. Romeo was patiently waiting for Miroku to realize who it was that was talking to him.

"A murder sir? Can you tell if the person is dead or if the person still breath"

Romeo cut off the emergency operator before he could ask anymore questions. "No, she is very much dead, I can personally assure you. The victim is located at Tokyo University near the dorms."

Miroku had this chill run done his spine. He tried again to get more information from the caller. "Sir, can you tell me your name? Where exactly on the campus…"

Romeo smirked as he interrupted the operator. "Tsk, tsk, tsk!" he scolded Miroku. "Here I thought you would have recognized me by now. Hummm, six month is really a long time to stay way."

If Miroku had any doubts about who he was talking to before, he sure as hell had them confirmed now. That bastard some how again was able to get a hold of him, and that made Miroku's blood boil. However, at the same time it scared him.

"If you don't send help on the way, I fear something terrible might happen to another person. Someone that is intimately involved with this case, and we both know who that is don't we Miroku." He ended the phone call. Romeo calculated that it would take the police about ten minutes to get to the University and a few more minutes to find them. Them being Kagome and the body.

Miroku about yelled a very foul expletive, but thought better of it due to what he heard next. He jumped in his chair when he heard that all too familiar voice, cold and stoic on the line. But, that didn't compare to the words the bastard had just said. The ominous threat which resounded loudly in the air spurred Miroku into action. His finger typed at a furious rate as Miroku called police precinct 47 to call the homicide. As Miroku readied himself to respond to the man, an earsplitting drone of a dial tone came screaming in his ear. 'Shit! Sango! Kagome!' he thought frantically.

He closed the Motorola flip phone closed and chucked it to his left a good 20 feet. 'That should keep those imbeciles off the trail for a while.' Romeo stood off in the side lines watching and waiting for 'his,' Kagome to come. She always had. His earth brown eyes observed her run down the last flight of stair and out of the corridor. Kagome looked so beautiful it almost hurt him to breath. Her wavy locks of onyx streamed out behind her like a trail of rich soft threads. Kagome's flawless face was marred by a look of worry, brows knit together with her full, lower cherry red lip being trapped down with her teeth. Her gray-blue eyes shone with innocence, at what she prayed would not come. Kagome's chest heaved up and down within the confines of that cottony black tank top showing off her amble bosom. His mouth watered with that thought. Images of lustful fantasy wandered through his mind fading out the physically world around him.

All of a sudden he was brought out of his lustful thoughts with a loud thud. His head shot up as he saw Kagome slide down the glass door. He nearly laughed out loud. 'Are we in that much of a hurry to see my gift Kagome?' Romeo continued to watch the puzzling reaction of the young woman. To him, it seemed that Kagome was having an internal conflict with herself when she finally was able to pick herself up off the ground. It felt like forever before her hand went for the door, open it, and then warily stepped out. His eyebrow arched up in mild annoyance and amusement at Kagome's change of attitude. She was no longer anxious like before. It all changed when she step out of the security of the building.

* * *

Kagome thought she heard someone talking in the distance over the blaring fire alarm screeching in the morning. It was faint but the breeze carried it to her ears, however; Kagome could not see anything. She strained her ears trying urgently to catch anything. Kagome began to walk forward with tentative steps quietly. White petals still showing her the way, but. She swore the sound was coming straight ahead around some of the shade trees blocking out the morning rays, and the petals did not go there.

'Can he be here?' A voice echoed deep within her. 'You'd better hurry because soon all your fellow students will be running out thinking there is a fire.'

Kagome wove between the clusters of multi-colored shrubbery surrounding the cement path. Farther way from the dorm, farther way from safety. Her heart beat resounded in her ear making it harder to discriminate the world around her. Every breath she took could be seen in an airy wisp as she exhaled. Goose bumps formed on her exposed skin as she tredged deeper on the path. Kagome trained her eyes, taking in all her surrounding. Listening and waiting.

The white silk petal course ended off a ways from the man made walk way into a well covered niche. From here, Kagome realized that no one would be able to see her if they happen to walk by.

Tap- tap

She whirled around almost violently expecting someone to be there, but only found a wood pecker busily pecking away at the oak. Kagome's eyes lowered from high above the tree top and lowered slowly. That is when she saw it, the fluttering of something human in the eerie stillness.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga jogged at a rushed rate to their unmarked patrol car. The two detectives destination, Tokyo University. They were half way to Kouga's red Ford Mustang when Inuyasha's cell phone started going off. He reached for it, flipping open in a haphazard fashion before answering. "Feh."

Kouga pulled is keys out of his pockets and pressed the disarm button that unlocked the two doors to his pride and joy. He listened as Inuyasha answered the phone. The conversation, from what Kouga could tell was pretty one sided. Who ever it was that was talking, or should he say yelling at Inuyasha was really riled up. Kouga gave a cocky smirk as he opened the driver side door and jumped in. He could only imagine why someone was telling off is partner in such a heated manor. 'Mutt face probably got caught fucking some poor bastard's girl and is now challenging him. Whoa! I bet that girl had to be desperate to let dog turd touch her.' Kouga's thoughts provided him some mild entertainment at his partner's expense. It wasn't that he didn't like Inuyasha. It was just that the two where so much a like is some regards that they didn't mix well. 'I wager she was drunk off her ass and didn't know what she was doing. Then while in the middle of a wham- bam- thank- you- madam, her boyfriend walks in….' Kouga would have laughed but was interrupted.

"Miroku slow the hell down and tell me again." Inuyasha bellowed back as he got into the passenger side. Inuyasha noticed Kouga slow reaction time for starting the car so he growled at him. "Ookami! Get the lead out of your ass and start the damn car already. Yeah, yeah Miroku I heard you."

Kouga shot Inuyasha a look before igniting the engine, and pulling out of the police parking lot like a bat out of hell.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha snarled with defined rage. The majority of his angry was at what Miroku was telling him. That bastard Romeo was or is still at the Tokyo University and had called Miroku letting him know. It was like Romeo was flaunting it in his face. Then he threatened to hurt someone else if they didn't send someone, and soon.

Kouga sped through the early morning traffic. The sea of vast amounts of cars parted like the red sea for them to pass through. Everything was going alright until they came to the intersection. Some fool driving a trash dump truck came barreling down the road apparently unaware of the siren or the red and blue light blazing there warning until it was to late. The trash truck was in the middle of the intersection crossing, at what felt like s slow speed as the red Ford Mustang came gunning full speed ahead.

"Fuck!" shouted Kouga as he slammed on his brakes and turned the steering wheel hard to the right sending the sports car into a tail spin.

Inuyasha felt his stomach dance uneasily around as the Mustang turned a full 360 degrees then came to a complete halt. The smell of burning rubber filtered in the car making all the more harder for Inuyasha to keep his stomach contents down.

What he really wanted to do was to give that idiot of a trash truck driver a few choice expletives, but because he was on duty he settled on reading the license plate number for later reference. Kouga took a moment and looked over at Inuyasha who suddenly was strangle quiet and started to turn an interesting shade of green. His hand was still clutching the cell phone to his ear but his knuckles were turning white. Kouga began to enjoy the look on Inuyasha's face and decided to give him the ride of his life.

The red Ford Mustang revved into high gear as it swirled back down the street going from zero to sixty in less then ten seconds.

* * *

Kagome knew it was her. She was located behind the tree waiting for her. All Kagome had to do was to walk straight around and confront the dead body. She had done it before. That's why she ran out here, wasn't it? No, Kagome shook her head trying to dispel the web of self doubt. 'I came out here to find the bastard.' Kagome looked to the side where the dormitory was located. She could hear students panicking as they rushed out of the building screaming fire. 'Fire,' she thought. 'There is no fire.' Kagome thought bitterly. 'The only fire is the one that is burning my soul. It serves as a reminder to that torments me. No, there is no it. It is he and he likes to serve me the reminder.' Instead of stepping around the base of the tree Kagome stepped forward. She was so close to the tree that there was a few inches separating her from the course bark.

"Ka- go- me." Romeo sighed wordless in the autumn morn. He saw her coming the moment she stepped one dainty foot of the patio of the dormitory and come to the alcove. All she had to do was walk around the tree and come face to face with his gift. Or rather his apology gift for his indiscretion. However, Kagome didn't step around the tree to face his gift. Rather she seemed to be affixiated with the rough texture of the tree bark as if she was studying every nuance.

Kagome's hand made a fist and in a desperate attempt to control her swaying emotions. She brought her fist up and slammed it into the bark. "Damn you! Damn you!" Kagome chanted as she pummeled her fist against the tree until it was raw, cursing him softly.

* * *

Kouga slammed on the brakes when he found a cluster of ambulances and fire trucks littering the parking lot of the University's dormitory square barring entrance to them. "Shit! This just keeps getting better! We have a fire and a murdering sadistic psycho on are hands." he said sarcastically.

Inuyasha had some how managed to over come the bile that was rising in his throat when the Mustang came to a slamming halt. His body gained that momentary feel of weightlessness as Inuyasha came rushing forward toward the wind shield. Only to be restrained back by the seat belt now trying to become one with his body. He didn't hear Kouga remarks because he was to focused on telling him off about his driving. "Damn you Kouga! You drive like a fucking manic! You could have killed us you ass."

Kouga grinned at his foul tempered partner before answering. "Yeah, and if you were driving we'd still be at the police station. Open your eyes mutt face we have a serious situation on our hands." With that Kouga got out of his car.

Inuyasha finally looked out the passenger side window and notice the chaotic scene around them. Miroku's words came crashing back to him. 'Inuyasha, he's there on the campus! He's there and threatened Sango and Kagome if someone does come soon!' As if on autopilot, Inuyasha moved out of the car and started a rushed jog to the scene. Inuyasha's thoughts were in a fog, and he wasn't sure how to react to that little piece of information Miroku granted him with. But, he knew and had always known Kagome was involved in this. Inuyasha hadn't seen Kagome after Kikyou's murder, and now… Now eight years later he was going to see her. Damn, he wanted answers, answers to the question that had beleaguered his past. But, the circumstance of how they were going to meet was something Inuyasha did not desire, however; he was going to see her.

As the two detectives came closer to the pandemonium around them they could see hundreds of students standing around looking dazed and sleepy still in their pajamas. However, there were two students in particular that were not dazed or sleepy. They were frantic, and racing right at the two detectives.

"INUYASHA!" A shill voice yelled out.

He heard her curse him, but he couldn't do anything about that right now. Right now their was more pressing issues at hand like the red and blue flashing light in the background. The idiots were here. It is time to make his escape. 'We'll continue this later my Kagome.'

* * *

Romeo silently walked around the tree. Kagome's back was facing him and she still hadn't noticed him behind her. His footsteps where eerily quiet giving his obsession any indication that he was there. Romeo's hand dug into his pocket revealing his glock hand gun. It was a standard issue for the special agent in the police force. There were only about six thousand of them in Japan, and those that had them were police. 'Those bastards!' Romeo thought with loathing. He had to make sure Kagome wouldn't see him make is escape. 'I will come to you in time Kagome… But, not now.' His nimble finger flicked the safety on the glock. Just one good whack on the base of the skull would send his beauty into the land of slumber for at least on hour.

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts when she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise in a very telling way. Her tiny hand went to her nape and tried to smooth the ruffled hairs, but to no avail the feeling won't go away. Kagome had not other choice then to see what was the cause of her unease. She barely turned her head when a blunt end of the gun handle took aim at the base of her head. Kagome didn't even see stars, only blackness. She didn't hear the retreating footsteps jogging at the steady rate away from her, only the beat of her heart.

Kagome's body fell forward, scratching her delicate skin on the rough bark of the tree before her. She almost mirrored the poor girl located just around the tree, expect for one thing. Kagome was still alive.


	4. Running

Author's Note: hello all! The next installement is up! Enjoy and Review. Until then...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it. I just love to think of ways to torture them. LOL.

CHAPTER 4: RUNNING

* * *

If Kouga had not been watching he would have completely missed that fact that Inuyasha could run like the wind. He watched two very hysterical and very emotional women nearing maul his partner, and begin ranting about some woman running out of the dorms. 'Shit! I'd run to if I knew there was danger. Women! They get all paranoid for nothing.' Kouga laughed at them silently. However, Inuyasha wasn't taking whatever the one chick was saying very lightly. In fact he looked down right pissed, while his eyes belied the fact he was scared. Kouga shook his head to make sure what he was seeing was correct. The other girl, slightly smaller and petite, was pointing at the path of white roses which he some how missed. Kouga watched Inuyasha's eyes tinge red in an eerie charge went spiking in the air, and it made the hair on the back of his neck raise to attention. Then the freakie feeling started down Kouga's spine, but as soon as it started it left. Along with Inuyasha.

A violent breezed wiped through the area, lifting Kouga's finely coffered locks wildly about. His piercing blue eyes narrowed as he watched partners figure disappear into the morning light. "DAMNIT INUYASHA! Wait!" Kouga bellowed and then he chased his silver head partner down.

Inuyasha was torn between rage and worry. More rage because the bastard was still after Kagome since all these years. Inuyasha could feel his youkai break through his control as he ran down the path following the white rose petals that was laced with Kagome's scent. A scent that was forever etched in his memory, sandalwood with just a tint of vanilla. But, there was something interfering with it, it was the odor of decay. Of death. Inuyasha followed the trail till it veered of the cement path into a secluded, cluster of trees well hidden from view. The foul odor permeated this area like a thick blanket of soot. Inuyasha stopped running and pulled his glock fire arm from his holster. He clicked the safety off the gun, and readied himself for whatever he would find inside the dense brush. 'Kagome.' His thought yelled. 'Please be alright! Please be alive!'

Kouga could barely keep up with Inuyasha but he could smell the scent of death coming closer with every step. He pulled out his black communicator that was linked to the police department, and fire department. "We have a body! Send the coroner." He panted into the receiver as he continued to run. Koga pulled out his fire arm from his holder and crashed through the underbrush.

Inuyasha growled a low gutter tone that sounded like a wild feral animal on the loose. His ears twitched trying to listen for any indication that someone was lurking in the dense greenery. Nothing. Inuyasha's aimed his gun out before him. His heart was pounding wildly within his chest that he could hear it in his ears. Inuyasha inched over to the large oak tree where the stench of death was overwhelmingly coming from. He shot out from behind the tree, eyes tinged red, ready to kill.

He watched in the distance, safe and away from Tokyo's finest. Romeo could feel the thrill creeping into his body. He would yet again pull one over on that cocky ass of a detective. The look on Inuyasha's face, even though afar, was worth it. Romeo could see the hanyou's eyes blazing like the fire of hell. A smile lit his face. 'Yes, Inuyasha, I took the life of your love. But, I have taken more. If you're not careful take something else more precious away. I will take it away!' Just than he heard the call for the chief crime scene medical examiner come over the University of Tokyo. 'Ah, duty calls.'

She thought she heard people around her but her head hurt so bad that she didn't want to open her eyes. Kagome groaned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and shake her vigorously. She felt her body being rolled over and then was met with a bright beam of sunlight in her eyes. If Kagome could have, she would have brought her hand to cover her face. The only thing was that she had no control of her limbs, but Kagome could still hear everything that was going on around her.

"What the hell is going on here mutt face?" A loud annoyed male voice rang out. "Fuck! The bastard killed two of them."

Kagome didn't recognize that voice, but what startled her was the next one.

"She got a pulse! She still alive, damnit!" A low pitch growl answered in response.

Kagome felt the reverberation of the voice go through her body as the individual spoke. 'No! It can't be.' She thought despairingly. Kagome thought she was hallucinating. The voice she heard couldn't possibly belong to the man she so desperately longed to see for years.

"Kouga, call for a Medic!"

'Inuyasha?!' Kagome thought in disbelief. Just then she felt rough callused hand brush against her cheeks in a tender manor. Kagome urgently wanted to open her and look at the man she had been dreaming of.

"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was bursting with a mix of sorrow and longing. "Please don't leave me again." He held her close to his chest. Part of him thought that if he let her go it would turn out to be an illusion. Inuyasha whispered words of encouragement that would vary between pleading, but was more an all out demand for compliance. He was trying to keep control on his emotions. The past ten plus years came back in a flash while he looked intently as the unconscious female in his arms.

"Medics coming through!" With that announcement all pandemonium broke loose, and Kagome could not longer hold on to consciousness.

While Kouga was at Tokyo Memorial Hospital, his partner, Inuyasha wasn't. Instead he was back at the precinct giving two people a piece of his mind. Inuyasha was giving them his undivided, unadulterated wrath on the both of them. "Why the hell didn't you tell me she was still in Tokyo!"

* * *

Sango and Miroku couldn't look him in the eye. In fact they were looking anywhere but at him. Sango and Miroku ears were ringing with from Inuyasha screaming at them at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha was so loud that even Chief Myoga had to step in and calm the hanyou down. Then once the Chief had reigned in Inuyasha, he gave Sango and Miroku a pity look before shutting the detective's door.

"Inuyasha, we couldn't tell anyone." Miroku tried to reason with Inuyasha.

"That's bull shit Miroku." Inuyasha slammed his hand on his desk. His voice was no more then a harsh whisper. "You two let me worry for ten years about Kagome and all the fucking time you knew where she was!"

Miroku wasn't at all scared by Inuyasha intimidation tactics, and nether was Sango. She felt for him. Sango knew how it killed Inuyasha not knowing what happen to Kagome for all those years. "Inuyasha we happened to find Kagome's whereabouts out purely on accident." Sango spoke in calm manor. "So beating your desk isn't going to help matters."

Inuyasha just glared at her. "Damnit Sango! How…"

"Don't you think we wanted to tell you?" Miroku interrupted. He stood up from the hard wooden chair located on the other side of Inuyasha's desk. Miroku stretched his long, lean frame while talking. "Sango and I went up the coast to Mito one weekend to get away…"

"How long ago?" Inuyasha growled.

"About three years ago."

Inuyasha started scoring a heavy trail claw marks down is desk when Miroku gave the answer, but remained quiet.

Miroku looked at Sango before continuing with their story. She gave him a reassuring smile and reached out to take a hold of his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. 'Kami!' Miroku thought. 'this is why I love her…' However, an angry Inu wanted their undivided attention. "Well, when we arrived in Mito, Sango and I decided we would stop in at this antique store. Once we walked in to the store…um…you see…I didn't know…" Miroku stumbled over his words. He was trying to figure out how to tell Inuyasha how they actually found Kagome. Or, rather how he, and his wandering hand found her.

"Would you stop you mumbling Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped.

Sango intercede for her boyfriend but gave him a rather heated glare upon the memory, and the event the two shared. The look she shot him was 'You are so in for it.' Sango stood and position herself between Miroku and Inuyasha. "You see Inuyasha, our ex- houshi, was browsing around the old scrolls and mantras in the back of the store, when he happen to find a woman busy filing sutras away." Sango stopped and moved into a more fighting stance and a relaxed one. But apparently Inuyasha didn't seem to notice Sango's change in tactics. She was getting set for the moment Inuyasha decide to beat Miroku to a bloody pulp.

Thump, thump, thump, thump! Inuyasha was pounding his fingers on the already abused wooden desk. Inuyasha's already short fuse was making him more impatient by the second waiting for Sango to go on.

"As I was saying, Miroku notice this woman putting things away, and for the life of me I don't know why, but he went over to the unsuspecting woman and coped a feel."

"But, Sango sweets, I couldn't help myself. It is this cursed hand." Miroku argued.

Sango shut her eyes as her imagination began to replay the scene in her mind. She brought a shaking hand up and made a fist with it as she continued. This all to tell action Sango made, made Miroku gulp rather loudly and sit back in the chair. "So as the story always goes, our ex-houshi received a resounding smack and a rather good tongue lashing for his antics."

"GET TO THE POINT WOULD YOU!" Inuyasha snarled leaning over the desk a little more.

"Well, imagine our surprise when it turned out to be Kagome." Sango stated in a shaky breath.

* * *

Kouga let out a rather loud yawn as he leaned his well toned body against the side of the wall. He was bored out of his mind and was dying for a little action. Kouga was in the midst of planning his escape when a red head nurse walked by him and eyed him rather conspicuously.

Kouga's head shot up and took in the sight before him. He let out a low whistle in appreciation of the lean long leg nurse. Kouga watched her turn her head back at him and smirk. That's when he noticed her dazzling green eyes, and from that moment Kouga was taken with her.

Ayame couldn't help but notice the police detective leaning casually against the wall. He was nothing but the finest specimen of male she had ever seen. Ayame loved his sparkling blue eyes that shone with an underling lust. Ayame glanced at the clock on the wall. She had a break coming up in ten minutes; why not make good use of it? Ayame turn the rest of her body around and made her way back to the dashing male.

"Hello there handsome." Her soft voice called out.

Kouga pushed off the wall and straighten himself up to his full height as the beautiful red headed goddess came near to him. He gave her a wolfish grin before answering. "Hey there babe, name's Detective Ookami, but you can call me Kouga."

Ayame smiled up at him coyly while holding a pile of patient's charts to her chest. She managed to free up one of her hands and thrusted it out to Kouga. "Nice to meet you… Kouga. I'm Ayame."

Kouga watched her offer her hand to him, and he took it. However, instead of shaking it, Kouga brought Ayame's hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled when he noticed a blush tint her cheeks as Ayame retracted her head, but then Kouga felt himself being pulled forward.

Ayame didn't know what came over her. But, instead she grabbed Kouga's neck tie and brought him closer to her. She turned her head to his ear and whispered into his ear.

Kouga felt Ayame's heated breath dance across his ear before he realized she was talking to him. He could barely decipher her words because of her nearness was driving him to distraction.

"I have a break in less than ten minutes."

Kouga fought the urge to pick up Nurse Ayame and run to the nearest room, but he was on duty. He could feel Ayame press herself up against him. Kouga's mind turned to mush as he tried to figure out why he was physical responding to this women in such a way. 'Why not have a little fun? What was the harm? No one will notice that I'm gone.' Kouga thought silently. He got stuck babysitting, while Inuyasha was downtown interrogating. Babysitting wasn't part of his job description. "Yeah."

Ayame licked her lips. "Meet me at the cafeteria." Then with that, Ayame left a very aroused Kouga lusting after her.

* * *

Kagome awoke later to dim white sterile walls, in a small metal bed with a monitors connected to her body like a second skin. She blinked her blurry eyes so that she could focus in on her surroundings. Kagome was slowly registering the fact that the sun was setting out her window and that she would be cloaked in darkness. But, also that Kagome would be alone, in a hospital.

'Just breathe in and out, Kags.' Kagome was telling herself. 'In and out… It's okay that you're in the hospital. You're still alive. Breath, Kags.' She was trying to give herself a pep talk.

The heart monitor indicated an irregular increasing heart rate with a racing green marker. Kagome nearly shot out of bed when she inhaled the sickly sweet scent. Blue-silver eyes widen in terror. Roses, and lots of them. They were everywhere. Kagome's thoughts became wilder by the second. 'No! He's been here. He knows where I am!'

Kagome moved out of the bed with the speed of light only to be remained that she was still connect various monitors. Kagome's hand tore at the connections that were taped on her body. 'Out, I need out!' When she pulled the last of the heart monitors off the screen showed that Kagome had flat lined.

RINGGGGG

"Code blue! Attention! Room 405 has a code blue!" The automated speaker system called through the air.

Kagome cursed her dumb luck. 'I should have known better.' She chastised herself, but then again Kagome had only one goal in mind. That was to get the hell out. Kagome looked through the small glass window on the door and saw mass of hurried nurses and doctors running around outside. She knew she would only get one chance, but she would have to take it.

* * *

He watched the scene with interest as nurses and doctor ran around the hospital wing like chickens with their heads cut off. Romeo knew that Kagome had awakened, but was no where close to her room. He had just go done talking to his father when the code blue came blaring over the speaker system. Romeo, as inconspicuous as could be dismissed himself from his father and started to make is way to Kagome's room. He couldn't let her get away from him.

"Get out of the way!" Yelled a nurse who was running full steam ahead pushing the cart that contained the electro shock paddles.

He side stepped the chaotic masses before they ran him over. Romeo was deep in thought as he watched his surroundings. He knew better. Kagome wasn't dead. No. She was far from it. If he knew any better, which he did, Romeo surmised that Kagome was planning her escape right that this moment. This was and had always been her M.O. (modius operandi). Kagome would run and try to hide, but he would always find her.

Then an evil menacing smile came to him. Romeo pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police station phone number.

The telephone ringing in Inuyasha's office was the only thing that had saved Miroku's life. For the Inu-youkai had him by the throat and was threatening him in more ways then one. Inuyasha was threatening dismemberment to Miroku if he couldn't get his damn hand under control.

Miroku gasped a heavy sighed when Inuyasha tossed him back into the chair, so he could answer the phone.

Sango just rolled her eyes at Miroku and then re-adverted her attention from her amoral boyfriend to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked up the phone and brought it to his ear. "Detectives Tsuwamono and Ookami's office, Detective Tsuwamono speaking."

Sango and Miroku both watched as Inuyasha went tense all over.

Kagome had her chance. She slipped out of the room that was holding her like a prisoner of war, and then she ran. Kagome ran like the fire of hell was at her heels. She clutched the hospital gown tightly to her, but every step she took Kagome knew she was flashing her backside. 'These damn gowns are humiliatingly indecent!'

But, right then Kagome didn't care too much. She had other things to worry about. Kagome turned right at the end of the long corridor looking for an exit. There it was, the stair way that led out of the hospital and way from her so-called stalker.

"Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?" His menacing voice came over the line. He really was enjoying this, taunting Detective Tsuwamono, or rather Inuyasha.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha hissed. The more he listened to this fucking psycho the more incensed Inuyasha became. He heard something else coming across the line and strained to hear what it was. 'Code blue.' Was all Inuyasha could hear.

Romeo heard Inuyasha growling out obscenities in a most intimidating way, but he didn't care. "Hark, our villain Romeo is at Tokyo Memorial where our fair Kagome is at. Yawn, maiden is in room 405 in the western corridor of Tokyo Memorial Hospital while her heart maybe giving out."

Inuyasha gripped the phone in his hand in a death grip wishing it was that bastard Romeo he had in his hands. Inuyasha swore he could hear the amusement in the fucker's voice, but said nothing. Instead, he walked out side his office and motioned for another officer to come to him.

"You know Shakespeare's famous play Inuyasha?" Romeo smiled as he spoke. "It's a tragic story about how two young lovers would kill themselves to be with one another."

"I know the play." Inuyasha said, trying not to lose his cool. He had to keep this asshole of a murderer on the phone long enough so he could trace the call.

A red headed, rather young man came jogging up to Inuyasha, dressed in patrol uniform. His green mirrored his confusion when Inuyasha mouthed to him what he wanted. "I need a phone tracer."

The young man nodded in understanding and took off.

"Detective Tsuwamono, how does it feel knowing you will lose another Juliet to me?"

That tightly reigned control snapped with that comment. "What makes you think, you asshole, that Kagome would die for you! As the play goes, fucker, that Juliet killed herself to be with the person she loved. Kagome doesn't love you!"

In response, Romeo just laughed at the hanyou. "Kagome doesn't know who I am, and come to think about it, neither do you." He sneered when he made that last remark. "So, she could be in love with me, and not even know she is in danger."

With that Romeo disconnected the call. He then disassemble the phone and took out the memory card and then walked to the nearest trash can and threw it way. He laughed as he walked past Kagome's room. Romeo could hear the frantic shout of nurses and doctors questioning where the patient had gone. He on the other hand knew full well, of said patient, and her planned flight to leave the hospital. Romeo would find her. He always found 'his' Kagome.

Inuyasha was shaking with an unknown rage that he had never felt before. The plastic casing of the phone shattered as he slammed it down on to the receiver. He emitted a low guttural growl. Inuyasha reached for his jacket that was tossed on his chair and put it on. Next, Inuyasha roughly pulled open the side drawer of his desk.

Both Sango and Miroku shuddered as they watched Inuyasha undergo a dramatic change. It was like Inuyasha's inner best was unleashed, and his youkai was surging around the small confines of the office. They needn't bother to ask who was on the other line. Sango and Miroku knew it was Romeo. Neither said a word to the hanyou but watched him intensely. The couple's jaws dropped when they saw the magazine clips Inuyasha was withdrawing from the desk.

"Inuyasha, do you think it wise to pack an arsenal just because of one phone call?" Miroku asked in an attempt to have Inuyasha tell them what Romeo said.

His only response was a hard glare from Inuyasha, who was now leaving out the door in a rush.

"Wait! Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku yelled at the retreating form.

"The hospital!"

Miroku took off after his friend, as did Sango.

* * *

Kagome's lungs were burning when she reached the first floor of the hospital. Her mind was working over time trying to figure out how to get out of the entrance without being noticed. 'Ha! Come on Kags! With this hospital gown on you will attract nothing but attention. Which is something we so don't need right now.'

She molded her body so that she was hugging the wall. It was like she was trying to become one with it. Kagome slowly came up to a corner and peered around it cautiously. There she saw her freedom, and it came in a form of a dull blue door that had bolded black letters scrolled across it reading 'Linen Closet.' With frantic eyes, Kagome double checked to make sure that no one was around before darting to her god send. Kagome's fingers palmed the handle of the door, all the while praying that it was unlocked. Kami must have heard her because Kagome wrenched it open with all the speed she could muster, and as stealthily as Kagome could manage quickly shutting it behind her.

There inside the linen closet there was a variety of scrubs, for which Kagome could technical borrow from. She swiftly shed herself of the hospital gown in favor of the more modest scrub outfit, minus footwear. Or, underwear. The pants were long enough to conceal the fact her feet were bare, but the shirt did nothing hind the fact that her bosom was unbound. Once, partially dressed, Kagome stepped out of the closest and tried to act as inconspicuous as possible.

All she wanted to do was to leave the hospital, and do so now. As Kagome began to sink into thought she was sure she wasn't thinking straight, about anything. But then again Kagome didn't want to rationalize anything right now. It would only prove how demented she really might be. 'Why on earth did you run to find him in the first place Kags? That's what the bastard wanted you to do! And you fell for it!' Kagome's kept replaying what she could remember the morning's events. There was one vague memory that was bothering her. Kagome still thought she was dreaming, or hallucinating when she heard Inuyasha's voice speaking to her. Kagome hadn't heard of him or seen him in years, so why would she think of him now? It made her long for things, things she would never have. For all she knew, Inuyasha probably thought she killed Kikyou. Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts, for in the distance she could hear the specific sound of a sliding glass door that was companied by a mass of people talking in a near by waiting room.

It was a blur as she neared the large sliding glass doors, Kagome could taste her freedom coming within her reach. Her bare feet touched the tarmac which triggered the sensory that allowed the glassy panes to part like the red sea. Kagome made a tentative step closer the outside world. She could feel the breeze from the outside caress her face lulling Kagome farther outside. Kagome noticed the coarse cement on the bottom of her bare feet as she walked away from the hospital building. She looked behind her once more to make sure no one noticed her leaving, but a cold chill seeped into her. Kagome felt her breath hold within her lungs as a familiar feeling took over. It was starting again. Kagome knew he was on the grounds. The question was, where? She shuddered at the thought that he was watching her again as she ran away. 'Why disappoint him?' Kagome thought cynically, and with that she took off.

* * *

"INUYASHA!" Sango screeched from the back seat of his Porsche. "Slow down, or we will be in the hospital requiring medical services!"

"Feh!" Was the only response Inuyasha gave her as he turned a sharp right which tossed his two passengers to one side of the vehicle.

They were only a few blocks away from the hospital when Inuyasha tried to call Kouga. 'Damn Kouga! Answer you fucking phone!' Inuyasha thought harshly as he listened to Kouga's voice mail pick up. He hung up his cell phone in frustration.

Inuyasha could see the top of the hospital coming into view, but it only made him more ancy. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on there, and was worried that something had happened to Kagome. He couldn't loose her so soon after he found her.

The entrance for the hospital came up fast and Inuyasha once again to the turn faster and hard causing the occupants to thump against the side.

"Sango?" Miroku moaned in pain. "As much as I love your hot little ass," he paused for a moment. "It is rather bony and digging painfully into my side."

Sango blushed, but elbowed him in the ribs for that comment, and then moved while looking outside the window. What Sango saw she had a hard time believing. There was a woman who looked like Kagome, a lot like her, running as fast as she could away from the hospital wearing scrubs. Sango shook her head in disbelief. 'No, it can't be.'

"Stop the Car!" Sango bellowed.

"What?" Both the men in the car asked in disbelief.

"I know your hearing is perfect Inuyasha! Stop the car!"

"Sango…" Miroku started to say but was cut off.

"I saw Kagome!" Sango yelled at them. "Over there!" She pointed over to the right in the distant.

"Shit!" Inuyasha muttered darkly as he saw a form running like the fire of hell was at her heels. He brought the car to a sudden halt which left tire marks on the street. Inuyasha jumped out of the car without turning the car off and took chase. It was her. Inuyasha could smell her scent through the pollution of others, more toxic scents.

"KAGOME!" He roared.


	5. Giving Chase

Well, seeing how it is close to the holidays I wanted to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Consider this an early present. LOL!

Disclaimer: Located at chapter one.

CHAPTER 5: GIVING CHASE

* * *

She heard her name being roared across the distance as Kagome made her escape out of the hospital. That made her stomach drop, frightened Kagome took off. Kagome didn't even want to look behind her. She feared that if she looked back he would be even closer than Kagome wished him to be. In front of her, the parking lot was coming to an end, only to reveal a lot of land covered in an orchard of persimmon trees. Gone was the cold cement beneath her feet, only to be replaced with the soft crunch of crisp fall leave. With each step of her flight, Kagome inhale the earth tangy of damp dirt. Kagome pushed her legs to run as fast as she could. All the while ducking and weaving to avoid low hanging branches while she ran.

"STOP!"

Kagome heard to voice again. 'Odd?' she thought. 'That voice sounds like Inuyasha… No. It can't!' Kagome told herself. Then it happened again.

"KAGOME, STOP DAMNIT!"

Kagome then made her mistake, she looked behind her. Her skin tingled as Kagome felt hot breath rolled out in waves that danced across the back of her neck. Then her blue-gray eyes caught a glimmer of silver stands floating near her face. 'No!' she deny vehemently 'It can't be.' That sight stunned Kagome for the slightest moment before strong hands gripped onto her waist like a vice. The air was knocked out of her lungs when her body was propelled forward by her momentum, however; the iron grip of clawed hand held her immobile. Kagome opened her mouth as air rushed past her lips in a stifled yelp, but she could only pray it was loud enough to draw attention.

Inuyasha grabbed hold around her waist and held on to Kagome as if his life depended on it. He didn't want her to get away again. The pain of not knowing, and the thought of another ten years without her, of being apart of her life might break him. "Kagome? Kagome!?" Inuyasha hauled Kagome back against his chest when he felt her fight. He was acutely aware that he felt her heart pounding within her rib cage.

Kagome struggled for what seemed to be and eternity to break free and run, but could not find the strength to do so. What she heard next made her freeze. It was name she painfully longed to hear utter for so long.

"Kagome it's me, Inuyasha." He said softly in her ear.

Kagome craned her head around to look at the face that has haunted her over ten years.  
"Inu- yasha?" his name rolled off her lips in a breathy whisper. She turned around to face him.

In the distance, Inuyasha could hear both Miroku and Sango racing toward them at a fast rate, but a feather light touch one his face drew is attention back to the raven hair beauty. Kagome was cupping his cheek tender, but the lock in her tired, frightened eyes mirrored her disbelief. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's body slacking against his, and her hand drop away from his face. Her next words came out in a soft whisp that he barely heard her.

"Am I dreaming? For if I am, I've been waiting ten years to see you again, I don't want to wake up."

After that statement Kagome collapsed against Inuyasha in a dead exhaust. Inuyasha gathered her into his arms and held Kagome tight to his chest.

* * *

Romeo laughed silently in the background as he watched the dispute between the two partners. 'Mindless incompetent youkai! You will never know how close I can get to Kagome, and this was only a warning of what I can do.' Deep within him, Romeo could feel the rise of the beast surging within him again. It was become painfully crippling for him, but it only made Romeo smile sadistically from the shadow of the hospital. 'Ah, the beast needs feeding again. Can you hear it Detective Tsuwamono? It's calling. The question is can you stop it before it consumes the one it truly wants?'

And like before, Romeo walked off into the darkness. 'A hunting we will go. A hunting we will go… Oh, hoe! Oh, no. Another one will go.' He sang softly.

The smell of sex on his partner made Inuyasha want to castrate him right then and there. 'That fuckin' dick wad of a wolf was screwing some red headed nurse while that psychotic bastard snuck into Kagome's room!' Inuyasha was seeing red by the time his partner had stepped out of the janitor's closet. And, if it wasn't for Miroku, Kouga would have never been able to reproduce.

Kouga felt himself being thrown painfully into the wall that his bones threatened to break from the impact. It was so hard that it left an indentation in the wall. Then when Kouga tried to take a breathe his airway was painfully constricted by sharp piercing claws around his neck.

Miroku all but put the hanyou in the strongest half nelson he possibly could to prevent his friend from murdering his partner. "Inuyasha, stop! Your actions will prove quite hazardous for him, and think out it. You will loose a partner."

Kouga started coughing violent as he slumped down to the ground, but he was able to wheeze out a foul expletive.

Inuyasha was violently trying to buck Miroku off him all the while growling murderously in his chest. "I never wanted a partner anyway."

"Then think about Kagome. Do something brash and you might jeopardize ever seeing her again." Miroku jerked Inuyasha back from Kouga and shoved him down the hall trying to separate the two.

"What the fucking hell was that all about ass-hole?" Kouga gritted out while he staggered to his feet.

Inuyasha turned back around and charged at Kouga again. But, once again, Miroku stepped in. "You moron! Kouga, for once think with your head instead of your dick." Miroku paused to contain a very agitated Inuyoukai, but was struggling to do so.

"You put Kagome's life in danger, wolf crap!" Inuyasha snarled baring his fangs.

Kouga, then gained an awe struck look on his face as realization sparked within his mind. 'Oh, shit.'

Inuyasha was trying to reign in any remaining self control he had before committed a massacre of the worst sort. His eyes flashed red as he struggled to walk away, Inuyasha's muscles taunt with tension. Right now he had more important thing to focus on. 'Kagome,' Inuyasha's mind spoke longingly. He now had the elusive female in his car, unconscious, with Sango looking over her. Inuyasha needed to think, he needed to get Kagome…

"Detective Tsuwamono." A friendly voiced called out.

Inuyasha stopped walking down the sterile hospital at the voice calling out to him. He turned to the voice and saw Hojo O'ching leaning against a door frame. O'ching worked for the Coroner's division of Tokyo's Police Department.

Mentally Inuyasha groaned. 'Damnit.' With a curt nod of the head Inuyasha continued walking down the wing. He and Hobo, as Inuyasha liked to call him, went to High School together, but that was all Inuyasha would ever admit to or acknowledge about him. Hobo was in a class of his own, a total odd ball, if you will. Inuyasha remembered Hobo to be a strange clingy male, with a tendency to be overtly emotional with people. But, the main thing that Inuyasha thought bizarre with O'ching was that he didn't play sports in high school. Reason being was, because Hobo felt that any competition between people was unhealthy and demoralizing to an individual's sense of self. This only confirmed that they were worlds apart.

Rumor had spread one year that Hobo was queer, a vicious nasty lie that Kikyou had started for fun. But, the truth was that he was obsessed with some chick that was oblivious towards his advances. 'Oblivious or just in no way in hell going for it …Lucky of her,' Inuyasha thought dryly. So, being the very hopeful optimist Hojo was, held sted fast for the girl over the years, but never received any reciprocated feelings. 'Who the hell was the girl anyway?'

Hojo O'ching watched Inuyasha walk away when he realized that was all the acknowledgement he was going to get out of the Detective.

To Inuyasha's disappointment he noticed O'ching was jogging up to catch him.

"Hey, the body we carted off from the University was I.D. Name was Yuri Tuso. Twenty- four years of age…."

Inuyasha interrupted Hobo. "Just deliver the report to my desk later."

Hojo was getting slightly annoyed with the lack of response from Inuyasha. He seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Hojo just nodded in response before continuing in his conversation. "I heard Kagome's in the hospital. I came to see her."

That statement worked. Inuyasha suddenly stopped his hurried pace out of the hospital. He turned to look directly at O'ching giving him a hard glare that could have chilled blood. Inuyasha muttered something inaudible to the annoying man, but after a while he realized what Hobo said struck a nerve. It made Inuyasha wonder, 'How the hell did he find out?! No one was supposed to know the location of Kagome's where abouts!' Inuyasha unconsciously began cracking his knuckles which gave off a sickening sound as it echoed off the walls. "Tell me O'ching how did you know she was here? No one was supposed to know…"

Hojo paled a few shades to almost a milk white for milliseconds, before the color returned. "Ah, well… you see my father is the Chief Surgeon here. He called me with the distressing news."

Inuyasha wasn't totally buying his story that his father would call him to let him know about Kagome. 'Feh, it's more like love and peace boy got down wind that Kagome was involved in this morning homicide, and called daddy dearest.' For if Hobo's father did call him and tell him that Kagome was in the hospital the Chief Surgeon of Tokyo Memorial would be in violation of patient's rights law, a punishable offense. Inuyasha smirked at this last thought before speaking to Hobo. "Well, then, if that is the case I'll have to talk to the board of directors about your father's loose tongue."

That caused the normally calm, friendly Hojo to become flustered and very indigent. "Listen here Detective Tsuwamono! The Higurashis are good 'old' family friends, so..."

"Feh! You listen here O'ching, I don't have time for your mindless prattle. I have a job to do."

* * *

Sango sat in the passenger side seat of the Porsche giving fretful glances at her lifeless friend. In this state of unawareness Kagome looked peaceful, almost angelic like, as if nothing could mare such a pure thing.

A deep sigh escaped Sango's lips. The silence in the car was roaring loudly in her ears, and was threatening to wreck havoc on nerves. Just then Sango's cell phone went off, to the tune of I Wanna Be Bad. "Aiiiiiiii!" she screamed. Her hands went to the back pocket of her jeans in search for the cell phone very quickly.

"Hello?"

"Sango! Oh, kami! How is Kagome? Are you at the hospital? There are reporters swamping our dormitory. They haven't found you yet, have they? Sango…"

"Take a breath Rin." On the other side of the phone Sango could hear Rin pause to take a deep volumous breath only to continue speaking. "Oh, Sango, how could I almost forget?"

A sweet voice asked Sango, but really Rin has this habit of speaking her thoughts out loud.

"The President of Tokyo University came to our apartment." Rin said with calm, but on the inside she was beginning to feel her annoyance level rise at the mere mention of President Sesshoumaru Tsuwamono. 'That man is such a pompous, egotistical, arrogant asshole.'

Sango patiently waited for Rin to continue but for some reason the momentary lapse in time caused concern. For one reason or another she felt her heart drop at this news. "Yeah Rin, what did he say?" Sango urged.

Rin was clenching and unclenching her fist while she struggled to tell Sango the bad new. "The President informed me that we are to vacate our apartment by the end of the week."

"WhAt?!" Sango choked out in disbelief. "That's only two days!" Whatever she had been thinking is sure as heck wasn't it.

"Sango, listen to me, he came to our door, knocked once, then barged into our place! Then that mongrel of a dog face had the nerve to tell me that he does not allow hoodlums in his University, and I quote," Rin cleared her voice before she gave her impersonation of the President. "I can not allow ruffians, of this nature, to endanger the lives of others here on campus. Therefore, you are being evicted off the premises!" Rin laughed at the sheer idiocy of it all.

Sango lowered her head to the stirring wheel pressing her forehead down on the plastic wheel and groaned. 'This is so not good?' But, then Sango remembered that in their release for the apartment had a clause that required all evicted tenants to be given 30 days to leave, so how the hell did they get told two? 'Rin.' That was the only logical reason why. Sango gritted her teeth. "Rin? Is their something you're not telling me? Hmm?"

Rin scoffed a little before giving Sango what she had purposely left out. "Awe, Sango! He deserved it!"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing, but give that arrogant el Presidente of this University a piece of my mind!"

"R-IN!" Sango groaned. 'Why does she have to tell off the President of Tokyo University? Why?'

"The nerve of that man! Really Sango, I had not choice. He all but called us losers to my face. I couldn't help myself, and before President Tsuwamono left," Rin grated out. "He walked over to me and sniffed me! Can you believe it?! He sniffed me!"

"Rin what color were his eyes?"

"They were gold, why?" Rin cursed her quick response to that question, but what made her really upset was the way her heart pounded when she thought of Sesshoumaru Tsuwamono. Inuyasha walked out of the police station three hours later with nothing to gain except a pounding head ache. He and Kouga read over the brief from the homicide this morning. It was the same M.O. from all those years back. The autopsy reported that the body had been in rigamortous for twenty-fours, which means someone out there was terrified out of their mind for their daughter, sister, or wife. That was on thing about this job, it always had a painful reminder that no matter what species you were, crimes against humanity could mare the individual soul. That yet while living, death was the great equalizer for all.

* * *

There was no evidence giving any hope for a possible break in this case. This Romeo was good. No prints, no hair, no DNA, no warrant! But, there were nuances in this case that made Inuyasha wonder if it wasn't someone he knew, for it seemed that Romeo sure as hell knew him. But that was about to change.

The theme song Bad Boys finally grabbed Inuyasha's attention from his thoughts. He shoved is hand into his pant pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Inuyasha's golden eyes looked at the caller I.D. flashing upon the screen. "Yeah, Miroku."

Inuyasha held Miroku's hesitation. "What is it?"

"Inuyasha, Sango received a phone call from Rin, with the most distressing news." But, there was something about the intonation in Miroku's voice that didn't relay otherwise.

Inuyasha was trying to prepare himself for whatever this 'distressing news,' was that Miroku actually sounded thrilled about.

"Well, it seems that the girls were evicted from the University apartments, by courteous of your brother."

Inuyasha unlocked his Porsche. "You mean half-brother." He growled as he opened the door.

Miroku coughed slightly. "Ah yes, a slip of the tongue, my apology, but that's not what important right now. The girls have nowhere to go, however; I have thought of the perfect solution to this problem."

"What is it Perv?" He asked as he got in the car and started the engine.

"Inuyasha you wound me! What have I done to deserve that name?"

"Feh! What's your solution?"

"The girls should move in with us."

Inuyasha hit speed dial on his cell phone and listen impatiently as it dialed through. "Damnit Sesshoumaru pick up the fucking phone!" he grated out between clenched teeth. Inuyasha didn't have to long to wait before he heard that ever emotionally constipated cold voice answered.

"Hello little brother." Came the mocking voice.

Inuyasha hands clenched, gripping the stirring wheel tighter while trying not to tell the arrogant fluffy-sama off.

"It seems that you have yet to use that pea-on brain of your's Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha stated in the most claim voice as possible. 'Well, so much for trying not telling him off.' Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru growling into the receiver. Inuyasha decided he better not press his luck with his brother right at the moment, for the sole reason he needed his assistance at the moment. "You do realize, don't you, that you just evicted a student that is in the witness protection. Along with her roommates!"

"When an individual's life style threatens the health and welfare of other students on campus it is my responsibility eliminate the hazard."

"You bastard! It's a life style she didn't fucking choose."

"Did you call just to spar with your melodrama words of supposed injustice? If so, I have better things to do with my time."

"Oh no, you don't! Kagome and Sango are out of the dorm and out of harms way, but Rin is still there…" Inuyasha went too continued but was stopped by the sound of Sesshoumaru snorting.

"That hellion!" Sesshoumaru hissed out.

This took Inuyasha off guard for a moment. "You know Rin?"

"If you're implying that I, Sesshoumaru, have had the greatest displeasure to meet such a shrew you're correct in your assumption." Sesshoumaru remembered the stunningly beautiful woman, how could he not? She had the first and only woman to have the nerve to tell him to shove his over bearing egotistical self up his ass. Kami, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

"Sesshoumaru, I need you to go detain her for me."

"No."

"Sesshoumaru, should I remind you that you have a serial murder running around your campus. Students lives are in danger, Rin's more so, because the psychotic bastard might go back to scope out the area for another victim. Plus, Rin's there, probably moving and packing their belongings without any protection.

* * *

Romeo watched the small petite girl with streaked shoulder length hair brown-black hair, walk back and forth from the dormitory to the outside porch with large boxes in tow. He could tell she was struggling to hold the boxes piled high, steady in her hold while walking. Romeo smiled as his earth brown eyes followed her every movement. He was so close to her he could smell her perfume, Angel. And yet, she still didn't notice him. Romeo chuckled at the way could hear her muttering dark curses under her breath about a certain youkai. She was Kagome's roommate. 'What is her name? Hmm…. Ah, yes. Rin. Yes, she will do just fine.' Romeo thought darkly as he stepped outside of the shadows and proceeded to walk up to her. Romeo cleared his throat.

Rin didn't hear anyone behind her until they gave an overtly loud cough trying to gain her attention. She whirled around and with a startled look on her young face. The boxes tumbled from her hands onto the ground. Rin took a few steps back while eyeing the somewhat handsome young man.

"You looked like you need some help moving those boxes." Romeo gave her a roguish smile while moving to pick up the fallen boxes.

His smile put Rin at easy while she mumbled a 'thank you,' to the young man who was now picking of the boxes.

"Where do you want these?"

"Outside on the porch with the rest of the boxes." Rin responded watching him settle the cargo on the ground gentle, and then come back. Rin offered her dainty hand out in a friendly gesture. "Hum, my name is Rin. Thanks again for helping me."

Romeo laughed victoriously inside while taking the beautiful looking woman's hand. He brought it up to his lips and brushed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "I'm at your serve my lady." Romeo let go of Rin's hand before speaking again. "My name's Montague. Please, let me help you."

Rin's face gained a healthy blush to her cheeks. "Su-sure, I'd appreciate the help." She faltered with her world a little and turned around and led him back up stairs to the apartment. Rin didn't give a second thought to possible danger the man could pose to her. It was as if the past morning events were nothing but a bad forgotten dream, and dreams weren't real so they could pose not harm. Could they?

Up in the three bedroom apartment there were more boxes scattered around. It looked as though Rin was in a furious hurry to get out of there and leave. She glanced around the place that felt like home to her, but the chilling reality hit her hard. 'This isn't home any more.'

"So, where do we start?"

The voice snapped Rin out of her quandary. "I packed all my belongings, so that only leave my roommates things. I'll grab a few more remaining things of Sango's first, but if you want, you could start in Kagome's room."

Romeo gave a decepting smile, and nodded. 'Stupid girl.'

* * *

A special thank you goes out to Katherine-the-Terrible, Vampire-Elf, Silver Rain Drops, and Addanc-TSC for taking the time to review this humble story. My hat goes off to you, as does this chapter, for which is dedicated to you all. 


	6. Deadly Warning

CHAPTER 5: DEADLY WARNING

Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!!! THERE IS RAPE AND MURDER CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER. So, if you do not like, do not read. Enjoy everyone, and have a merry christmas and a happy holiday! Please review and let me know what you all think. Disclaimer is located at chapter 1. Until then...

* * *

"Kagome's room is down the hall and to the right." Rin watched him wander down the hall and enter Kagome's room. She stood there for a few minutes after he disappeared. It felt like she had been dealt a hard blow in the stomach. Rin felt the skin on the back of her neck crawling from some unknown, unseen evil. It started in the depths of her soul and then surged through the rest of her body. An over whelming fear took hold of her. 'What was it about that smile? It was almost creepy.' Rin tried to shake it off but the feeling wouldn't leave her. She slowly left the entry way and made her way to Sango bedroom. 

His eyes slowly gazed around the room. Romeo cheered for himself. He was in the room of the woman he's wanted for so long. It seemed as if the whole of Kagome's life was in this room. It amazed him that all he had put Kagome through she still had managed to remain a pure hearted person. Romeo on the other hand did not. His inner beast was howling at his cunning, but was also demanding to be fed. Its more primal urges were screaming at him to kill, to violate.

He carefully rummaged through some of Kagome's belongs, pictures, letters, and other various items. But there was one in particular that he had been wanting for a long time.

Romeo walked over Kagome's antique dresser and gentle traced the edges of it almost lovingly. His fingers caressed the engraved design one the top drawer of the cherry wood. Romeo fingers the hand crafted handle thoughtfully as if touching virgin flesh for the first time. He strains his hearing to make sure no one will disturb his snooping before opening the first drawer.

Romeo slides open the drawer without making a sound. His eyes gleam in a hard arousing manor at what lied before him. Romeo lowered his face into the drawer, and with is nose, inhaled deeply. What he wanted was a taste of Kagome, but he could only settle for lingerie that at once held Kagome's personal scent. Romeo's cock twitched to life as he felt his semi-flaccid penis grow hard. He grabbed on to one red lacy panty and brought the crotch of the panty over his face, and once again inhaled deeply. Romeo straightened and shut the drawer. He closed off all awareness to the outside world for a while he fantasized. About Kagome. Romeo removed the red lacy panty from his face and slowly lowered them to his erection. His one free hand fumbled for the button and zipper while the other, cladded with Kagome's underwear, went to set free his throbbing manhood. The red lace panties came into contact with his steel rod and began whacking off.

Romeo envisioned Kagome lying naked on his bed, begging, pleading for him to come to her. Her lifted a hand and with a dainty finger crooked motioning him with that sly come hither stare. As he neared Kagome the hand she held up moved to her breasts and began caress them, pinching the pink tip nipples making them hard buds. Romeo's mouth watered when he saw Kagome lean up slightly and with her free hand grab his. She parted slender creamy thighs and brought his hand closer to her core, but didn't initiate the intimate contact. Instead, Kagome brought her nibble fingers to the petals of her labia, spreading them open for his view. She revealed her glistening honey pot, beckoning him to partake.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Romeo let out a strangled moan.

* * *

Sesshoumaru drove his Bentley begrudgingly to the University apartments. Part of him was agitated that he had to go rescue the girl. 'Girl? No,' Sesshoumaru corrected himself 'a woman.' But, also, a part of him was furious that someone with a painful death wish would touch her. And that disturbed Sesshoumaru all the more. His mission, retrieve the hellion and detain her. 'But Inuyasha didn't say how to detain her.' Sesshoumaru thought, his mood seemed too bright with that idea. 

He pulled into the student parking lot, turned off the ignition, and got out of the car. Sesshoumaru's silver hair fluttered gently in the fall breeze as he began to take sure confident steps to the front porch of the apartment building. He's sharp hazel eyes noticed the boxes piled in on corner of the porch. 'Well, she fast.'

Rin wanted to laugh at out loud for feeling like a chicken, as she placed Sango's dairy in the card board box. She slipped into a deep contemplation about a certain silver hair Inuyoukai that had been plaguing thoughts seemingly all day. Rin sighed softly at the way she remembered him glaring at her for telling him off. 'It something about those eyes. Damn him!' She absolutely refused to let herself become a puddle of mush around the ass. Right at the moment Rin wish she could be more like Sango. Smart, independent, strong… She didn't continue on in her praise due to the faint sound of moaning, which alerted Rin. She slowly got up off her knees and tip-toed across the hard wooden floor. Her sable eyes darted towards Sango's bedroom door. Rin's heart beat sped up at the sound of the moaning again, but yet, it seemed to only get closer to her location.

He could smell her. He could hear her. Her little heart was pounding quite rapidly. 'Why not have some fun with her.' Sesshoumaru brought his nails up to the wall of the apartment and started dragging his fingers. The sound was horrendous, but yet effective enough that he could hear ragged intake of breath and the spike of fear permeating the air. However, there was something else as well. It was the unmistakable scent of arouse. Sesshoumaru growled. 'Wench.' The thought of someone touching her, defiling her made him irate.

Rin became forlorn with dread she had to do something, and fast. She forced herself to lean back on the wall adjacent to the door frame. This gave her the add vantage of seeing the prick's shadow before he walked through the door. 'Thank kami I've taken those self-defense classes. Let's see how well they paid off.'

Sesshoumaru heard the slightest shift of feet. 'It seems she realized that she has company.' His angry began to rise at the thought of what he would find. Sesshoumaru growled out again low and feral. He neared the door and peered in, but didn't see anything. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and that's when it happened. He didn't have time to react.

Rin pulled off her best round house kick ever, well at least she thought so, to bad it hurt like hell. She whimpered when she fell backwards from being off balance in the high heel boots she was wearing. What was worse was the fact that the individual she meant to whoop ass on was now sprawled gracefully on top of her.

Romeo stopped in mid stroke with the semen soaked panties. The loud crash jerked him out of his lustful dreaming. His ears picked up on the sound of a dog growling deeply enough that made the walls echo with its demonic sound. Romeo instinctively knew he had to get out. With lightening quick speed he painful zipped up his slacks which put a strain in his hard on. Romeo shoved Kagome's cum soaked panties in his pocket and then looked for the nearest exit. He ran out of the room like a weasel when he found a large window right outside Kagome's door with a fire exit.

Rin opened her grey almond eyes but almost screamed when she saw shining silver hair draped over her person. Then she became extremely of exactly where the owner of the silver hair face was located at. His head was cradled between her C sized breasts and then a sudden intense shaking went through her body.

Sesshoumaru was at the moment, only able to see red and he was planning the demise of his brother Inuyasha. How he allowed that filthy hanyou to rope him into being concerned for this shrew. Sesshoumaru lifted his head from the girl's chest and noticed her looking right at him. He could she a light blush tinge her cheeks.

"Get off me you pervert!" Rin hissed.

"Where is he?"

Rin could feel his body heat seep through her, but the coldness in his voice made her shiver. She all but forgot about answering him.

"Answer me!" He snapped harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rin answered, but before she knew it Rin felt herself being carelessly tossed in the air. "HUMP!" The air escaped past her lips when a hard bony shoulder met her stomach.

Sesshoumaru hauled the annoying woman up on his shoulder. He snarled when she started to struggle. "You're lying wench! I can smell him. He's here." Sesshoumaru fumed as he walked out of the bedroom with Rin draped over his arm.

"Oh, you mean Montague." Rin finally remember the young man that helped her. "He was nice enough to help me pack a few things. Please, let me down President Tsuwamono." Rin pleaded meekly while she silent was telling him off.

Sesshoumaru then stopped walking and then dropped Rin hard back to the wooden floor. Then with a predatorily gleam in his eyes that render Rin speechless as he took off in a blur down the small. Rin tried to get up off the floor only to feel something weighing her down again.

"Tell me are you that stupid, or just naïve?"

'Be nice Rin, just be nice.' Rin was beginning to start to hate him with a passion. "Have you ever heard of assault and battery el Presidente?" the question came out in a shout. "If not, well then you better prepare yourself. I'm…" Her words stopped in her extreme dry mouth when Rin hand, no clawed hand squeezed against her unmarred throat.

"You must be truly uneducated in the area of literature, but even more so, if that name he gave you didn't sound an alarm off in your mind. For it is a name that belongs to one of the most legendary stories in Shakespearian literature, and you didn't even realize that it belong to another, a murder."

Rin's thoughts began to take in what Sesshoumaru was telling her. 'Shakespeare? Just why in the hell did the name Montague set him off?' Then it hit her. 'The one of the most tragic stories in all history had a character named Montague. But, Sesshoumaru said that the name belonged to a murder. Romeo.'

Sesshoumaru could see that she visibly paled when Rin finally made the connection. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Sesshoumaru could feel Rin's eyes on him, she was watching him steadily.

"Jakken! Come to the University housing at apartment number 305. Have the remaining things packed and delivered to the half breeds place."

* * *

"Miroku, if you don't wipe that smile off your face now, I will do it for you!" Sango threatened giving her perverted playboy a heated look of warning. She sat on the dark, rich chocolate colored leather couch, that Inuyasha own, savoring the smooth texture against her skin. 

"But, Sango- sweets, I'm only merely suggesting that it would be safer for you, Kagome and Rin to stay with us." Miroku said while giving her the most innocent smile he could. He was sitting parallel from on a lazy boy recliner. Miroku watched the love of his life for the longest time deep in thought. He didn't know what he would have done if that murdering bastard got a hold of her. Miroku felt sick to his stomach at the thought of something horrible happening to her. Having Sango safe and unharmed in he and Inuyasha's condo made him feel a little relieved, however; Miroku started to have the undeniable yearn to touch her.

"Yeah right, you dirty boy." Sango shot back, her eyes now averted away from her boyfriend. "You're just happy because Inuyasha agreed to let us stay here." She paused while looking into the guest bedroom that was ten feet on the hall directly, to the sleeping figure on the bed. "This is just some clever little scheme that you devised to get…" Her eyes filled with tears for some unknown reason. Maybe it was finally the stress had gotten to her. A sudden sideways lurching motion of the couch made Sango whip her face around. Her light brown eyes registered that Miroku was by her, pulling her to him.

Miroku saw Sango's eyes well up with unshed tears and brought his hands to her waist, pulling her beautiful athletic body onto his. Her back was a little rigided as he manipulated her back against him. Miroku whispered into Sango's ear tenderly. "It was some brilliant scheme to get you where I could have you, safe." He felt Sango rest her head back to the crock of his shoulder.

Sango felt her heart lighten at his words, and with that a single tear escaped the corner of her eye. It slide down her cheek and plummeted down. "I thought we'd lost her, again." Was all Sango could manage to get out.

A warm drop of liquid hit Miroku's hand. He brought it up gentle and realized what it was, and where it was coming from. Miroku hooked his finger under Sango's chin and tilted her face to his.

Sango felt his breath caress her face which sent a tingle down her spine. She unconsciously licked her lips while staring into those deep violet eyes. Sango could hear his heart felt word, but it was all a jumble in her mind. 'Kami, just kiss me already.'

Miroku whispered out the words he needed to tell her. "Sango, I thought my heart was breaking when he called, and all the while I was praying you would be alright." He saw her lick her full pink lips. Sango's tongue was so close to grazing his, he could almost taste it. "I don't know what I would have down without you Sango. All I know is, that a life without you is a life I just don't want. Marry me?"

Sango sealed her lips to his in a loving kiss, but soon wanted more. She slid her tongue between her lips and traced Miroku's bottom lip before capturing the warm flesh between her teeth. Sango heard Miroku moan into her mouth and smiled.

He had to gain control of this kiss. It was killing him how she tease him. Miroku felt Sango trace the corner of his mouth with a slow sensual manor that was making his lower region tighten. He turned his face ever so slightly, opened his mouth partly, and then moved.

Sango felt a soft gentle biting around her appendage, and before she knew it, Miroku was suckling her tongue. He was coercing her. Sango turned her body around wanting so desperately to touch him even more. She straddled his hips, settled down on the hard erection between her thighs. Sango moved her hands around Miroku's neck urging him closer, but he wouldn't comply.

* * *

Romeo quite effortlessly glided down the three flights of fire escapes before reaching the ground before hearing another scream of outrage from the apartment he left. His inner beast was snarling in disappointment at the woman he let slip through his fingers. 'Damn it!' Romeo fingered the panty that was in his pocket. 'Don't worry I'll feed you. I'll find another.' He went to take a step when he heard a female's laugh right behind him. Romeo turned his head in the direction of the light laughter and that's when he spotted her. She was standing no more then ten feet down the walk way, and alone. 

Kagura watched the whole thing. She could only imagine what occurred as she let her imagination run wild. The handsome man practically jumped out the window like some ravid demon was after him. 'Someone got caught with his pants down.'

She was truly a beauty. Brown black hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. Ruby red eyes the color of blood accompanied with flawless porcelain skin. 'Kagome.' His mind thought. Romeo brought a hand up and saluted the woman. He smiled at her with an impish grin.

"It seems your little rendezvous was cute short. What happened, a jealous boyfriend?" Kagura called out to him.

Romeo walked over to her and gave her a bow. "You could say that."

As he drew closer Kagura was taken back at how devine he looked close up. He really could turn heads with that look he was giving her. She felt her hand being grasped by him. Kagura eyes widen a little when he brought her hand to his lips. She swore she a primal gleam in his earthened eyes, but didn't know what from.

"Would you care to join me?" Romeo asked smoothly. "As it seems, my other conquest is now preoccupied."

'He is a total player!' Kagura chuckled. "Sure, but tell me player," she paused, "what is your name?"

"Romeo."

Kagura silently thought to herself. 'The name fits.' She was going to enjoy this. Kagura leaned up against him, taking in his muscular frame. "I'm Kagura by the way." She ground her hip into his and let out a small moan when she felt his arousal. "Okay Romeo," Kagura paused momentarily, "I bet you're a real lady killer."

He smirked before answering. "You have no idea."

* * *

Kagome rolled over to her side and was greeted with a blinding light right smack dab in the face. She groaned, moving her hand in front of her face shielding her sensitive eyes. The soft silk sheets kissed her skin in an intimate feel. 'Wait! Silk sheets?' Kagome's brow furrowed. 'Since when did hospitals have silk sheets?' That thought forced Kagome to sit up with a start. Eyes wide as she took in the bedroom she was now occupying. It was definitely undeniably male. 

The large king size bed was in the center of the room surrounded by black sheer mosquito netting. The walls were painted a very dark red that could almost proclaim an allure of seduction while black pieces of furniture were scattered around the room. 'Inuyasha.' the name creped into her thoughts like a spider on a web. Then Kagome remembered. Everything seemed to replay in her mind like a movie.

Inuyasha saw her when he stepped out of the joining master bathroom, and so far Kagome hadn't noticed him. He thought Kagome was in his bed was just another cruel illusion his mind was playing on him. Inuyasha had spent ten long years of his life wondering what had happened to Kagome. The day she left him he felt his heart break, only to be compounded with the fact that his girlfriend had also perished. After that Inuyasha had to fight his way back to the land of the living.

Kagome was fighting the rise of dread again for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. She inched over to the side of the bed and swung her legs over. Kagome let her feet touch the ground while she stood up. Her legs were a little shaky, but managed to keep herself up. Kagome's eyes wandered over the near vicinity and notice something of fascination on the dresser. As she made her way there, Kagome could see the photograph framed in an old silver frame. She recognized it right away. It was the frame she gave Inuyasha for Christmas. Kagome's fingers outlined the edge of the frame before picking it up. There inside the frame, was a photo of her and Inuyasha. It was when he was in the hospital all laid up, and there was a smiling Kagome holding a rather grumpy Inuyasha's hand.

"You know, I never stopped looking for you. Or, thinking about you." Inuyasha said just loud enough for Kagome to hear.

She dropped the frame as if it had branded her, but Kagome didn't turn around. "Nor, I." Kagome clutched her hand to her chest tightly while her head dropped.

Inuyasha didn't move from the door frame. He could smell her overwhelming guilt and despair roll off her. "Why Kags? Why did you leave," Inuyasha paused as he felt all the uncertainties of a teenager hit him, "me?"

Kagome heard his low and vulnerable tone and it further caused her sorrow deep inside. She slowly turned to face him with tears sparkling in her eyes. "I… I thought you'd hate me. I could live with the fact that you hated me, Inuyasha," Kagome breathed in, "for the rest of my life, I could live with your abhorrence, for what happened to Kikyou." Kagome then moved away from the dresser to look out the nearest window holding herself even tighter. "What I could not live if what happened to Kikyou happened to you. That is why I left. I left so that you could live."

Inuyasha heard the words stumble from her lips, but it rendered him speechless. His thought swirled around, 'Kagome took on a hellish nightmare of a life to protect you.' Inuyasha didn't realize he was moving to her until he wrapped his arms around her. "Feh!" he muttered. All this emotional turmoil was wrecking havoc on his senses.

Kagome cuddled into Inuyasha's embrace for dear life. She felt him nuzzle her hair, breathing in and out. Then a rumbling, gentle shaking her body in a messaging manor took Kagome by surprise. 'Is that purring?' Its effect was calming to her. "Inuyasha how… why am I here?"

"They removed you from your apartment Kags. Not just you, though, Sango and Rin as well." Inuyasha stopped her before she could say anything. "But, you will be staying here."

"No!" Kagome said as she tried to pull away.

"This isn't up for discussion Kags."

* * *

Kagura stumble a little over her feet while trying to maintain her balance. "I think I did to go home." She slurred her words to the man behind her, but he only smiled at her. Kagura felt he limps growing weaker by the second and in some part of her mind was screaming at her. 'Warning!' 

Romeo watched her like a hawk as she stumbled around in the hotel room totally inebriated. It was only a matter of time before pass out, unguarded. Unprotected.

The deep and savage beast was now gaining control over him and would remain until her had her dormant life in his hands. Romeo he would give in, he'd relinquish all control for this even to the beast.

Kagura looked at the handsome young man before collapsing onto the carpeted floor of the flea infested rat house, they called a hotel. It was a rather defenseless position she was in, but she didn't know that.

Romeo pulled out his latex gloves and a few other items laying them neatly on the queen size mattress. He slowly stalked over to the female and laid her out on her back on top of the bed. The drug had worked.

He tore off the shirt she was wear to only cut through the black lacy material. Romeo's hands cupped Kagura's breasts hard and began to squeeze them. His fingers pinched the coral topped nipples until they were hard, raw pebbles. Next, Romeo unbutton her designer jeans then the zipper, his hands then grasped the belt loops and yanked them down past her slim hips, along with her panties. But, Romeo left her, if only for a moment to retrieve thin leather straps to bind her arm and legs. He had, like all the girls before, spread the young wind witch's legs as wide as possible, all the while taking in her form. Romeo's smooth fingers played with Kagura's fold between her legs, before savagely plunging his fingers into her heated core.

Kagura felt him enter her like a jolt of electricity. He was hard, throbbing and full aroused while probing her. She could feel his disgusting breath on her ear as he murmured to her.

"I've never had a demoness before." Then he clucked his tongue at her. "To bad you didn't put up much of a fight." Following that was the mocking laughter of his voice as he continued his assault on her body. 'No, she is not worthy.' The voice roared out. 'Kill her!' She wasn't Kagome, and that was a mortal sin. Or, in the beautiful demoness' case an immortal sin which would cause her doom.

'Oh, kami please don't let him kill me!' Kagura tried to scream, but found her mouth was as parched as the desert in a severe drought. She tried to focus some of her energy to call forth what little sorcery she had left. Kagura's dull red eyes gleamed, a sickly red, briefly narrowing them at the bastard that was violating her. Her demonic powers whipped Romeo off her, throwing him into the wall. Kagura screamed.

To say that he was taken back was an understatement. Romeo was bordering on unbridle fury at the female lying on the bed, but what prompted his quick reaction from his bone breaking collision with the wall was Kagura's shriek. Without thinking he removed the wad of material from his pocket and shoved it in her mouth effectively shutting her up.

Kagura felt her face snap agonizingly to the side by a calloused hand. Tears streamed down her cheeks. But realization was becoming cruel. She was going to die, even when she felt his hand go around her neck and squeeze, but her last thoughts weren't of pity. No, they were of a prayer. Kagura prayed that this bastard would be caught, brought to justice, and then fry in the depths of the hottest blazing inferno in hell. Also she prayed that she could be there to watch.

Romeo felt her larynx collapse in his crushing grip. The cartilage giving was with a snap. He noticed that Kagura's eyes were still opened wide looking at him with an evocative expression. It however, did not unnerve him, on the contrary. Romeo smirked before pressing a kiss to her gaping mouth, still waded with the lace material. He lifted his half exposed body from the woman. Romeo's next and finally words to Kagura before disposing of the nights evidence were pure evil. "You're right Kagura, I am a lady killer."

Kagura's prayer was answered that night. Maybe not in the way she would have wished, but it would ultimately lead to Romeo's down fall. For you see, it was Kagome's red lacy underwear he ejaculated on, that he rammed down Kagura's throat. So you see, are brilliant killer did not remove of all the evidence.

* * *

Kagome was in the middle of an all out war, but the soon to be enemy was MIA (missing in action). Inuyasha, her once love of her young teen life, locked her in his bedroom. She was miffed. 'Just wait until that hanyou comes back here.' Kagome picked up a pillow from the bed and tossed it at the door. It didn't make enough noise for her liking so she went over their picked the pillow up and decide to kick the door. "Damn you Inuyasha! Let me out! This is kidnapping!" Kagome bellowed. 

On the other side of the door three people looked rather sheepishly at one another. And all three of them had not problem hearing Kagome's threats.

"Inuyasha, did you have to lock her in your room?" Sango asked exasperated before yawing.

Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at her before responding. "So, what? Kags can run away and leave us again? Hell no!"

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I think it is in Kagome best interest for her to stay here."

"I didn't say I disagreed with you. I just said was it necessary for you," Sango looked at the inuyoukai, "to lock her in your bedroom."

"Feh!"

CLUNK!

Miroku laughed. "You aren't going to have a door if she keeps this up." His violet eyes glanced over to Sango and watched her yawn sleepily. Her body was snuggled deep into the leather couch trying to fight the drowsiness that was fast claiming her. "Inuyasha, I'm behind you one hundred percent of the way in whatever you decide." His features soften at the light sound of Sango snoring. "I fear the hour is growing late and I grow weary, as well as others in this house."

Inuyasha crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall observing his long time friend. His sparkling gold eyes as he saw Miroku scoop up Sango bridal style from the couch. Inuyasha notice the care at which his friend held Sango to his chest. Those two have been together, it seemed, since the beginning of time.

"Inuyasha would you do me the honor of being my best man?" Miroku asked but never took his eyes off Sango.

Inuyasha grinned at his friend. "So, she finally decided to have you, uh?"

"She hasn't said yes, yet, but she will." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and the two of them both had this knowing look about them. "Well, I suggest you deal with that angry vixen in your room. Good night Inuyasha."

"Night Miroku." Then he was there in the living room consigned to a few minutes of solitude, before his acute hearing picked up on Kagome's voice ranting about 'annoying dog demons.' Inuyasha let out a grunt before pushing off the wall and walking toward his bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and was met with a face full of down pillow.

Kagome swung the pillow and nailed Inuyasha square on the face. "Ha!" she grinned in triumph, as some of her pent up frustration evaporated just at swatting the hanyou. "You can't do this to me Inuyasha! There are laws against things like this." Kagome yelled while continuing her assault.

Inuyasha was stunted when the pillow greeted him at he walked through the door. 'What the hell is she doing?' He decided to put an end to this, now. Inuyasha watched as Kagome reared back to swing the pillow again but just as she was, he captured Kags wrist. "One, this is not kidnapping Kags. It's called detainment. Or, if you don't like that term, how about house arrest." Next, Inuyasha took the pillow out of her grasp with his free hand. "Second, have you ever heard of resisting arrest?" He then chucked the pillow across the room and pulled a wide eyed Kagome to him. "Not to mention the assault and battery on a police officer."

Kagome determined that she was in need of a good fight and Inuyasha was the best at verbal sparing. She gave away to the shock of being so intimately plastered across him. But Kagome desperately tried to repress the feelings flooding through her. She tilted her chin slightly looking at him with a deceptive calm. "Is that so Inuyasha?"

"That is so, wench!" Inuyasha pulled her tightly to him.

Kagome went off like a bomb. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! First off Inuyasha, or should I say Detective Tsuwamono, detainment is term used for criminals, of which I'm not! As for the house arrest, you jerk, this is not my house! Secondly, I have heard of resisting arrest, however; since I haven't been read my right I don't see how that would apply." Kagome sucked in a deep breath of air which she really needed to continue. "And lastly, you're off duty so that doesn't apply! But if you were on duty, just what the hell would you arrest me for?"

After Kagome finished yelling at him he leaned his head close to her. Inuyasha rubbed his nose against her's. "I'd arrest you for…"

Kagome moistened her lips with a half wanted anticipation and longing. "For what Inuyasha."

He looked deep into her eyes for the longest time before answering her. "For making me want you. Even after ten long years."

The heat from him was intoxicating to Kagome's senses that she felt it would consume her whole. Kagome's irises dilated as she realized that Inuyasha's lips came closer and closer to her's. She was loosing her soul to him, and Kagome would surely welcome it.

Ring, Ring, Ring

The spell was broken as the two pulled apart from one another. Inuyasha was silently cursing his cell phone and the individual that was calling him right at the moment. His eyes narrowed when Inuyasha made out it was his self-important, self-absorb half brother.

"What?!" Inuyasha snarled in aggravation.

"Such appalling manors, really!" croaked out the frog demon. "Listen here, you mutt, Lord Sesshoumaru has decided, graciously I might add, to inform that those ingrates of human females' pitiful belongs are waiting out on your door step." Jaken could hear a feral growling over the line and cringed. Those two were defiantly related he shuddered, however; Jaken much rather the wrath of the half breed then his master's. But, Jaken didn't give him a chance to speak before he dropped the bomb, so to speak. "Also, the young lady, hmmm, what's her name? Rin. Yes, that's it. Lord Sesshoumaru had decided to keep her."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at that statement, but with the next few phrases that came out of the toad youkai's mouth, he swore it about hit the floor.

"Yes, it seems as though my Lord has a mild fascination with her and wants to keep her."

Inuyasha swore his mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Wait! Correct that no harsh profanities came hurling out. 'Just what the fucking hell does he think he's doing?!'

She didn't have time to be embarrassed by what had almost occurred. Granted, Kagome was disappointed, but she needed time to evaluate the currant situation. 'Romeo's back. He wants me.' A chill made her shudder at the desolation one vile man could make her feel. But, then their was Inuyasha. It was like he was the answer to her long, zealous prayers, an angel come to save her from succumbing to the insanity of her life. Yet, it was hard to think of Inuyasha as an angel. He had behavior as anything but. This rush of emotions was starting to wear her down, and yet Kagome, in all honesty, wasn't sure she minded. Part of her still thought that maybe she was still delusional, but no. Inuyasha was standing before her in the flesh. 'He still wants me?'

Kagome watched with silent astonishment mixed with serene amusement at Inuyasha's mouth hanging wide open like a fish. He was apparently shocked by whatever the individual on the other side said. 'Bravo.' Kagome laughed, nevertheless, the loud blaring sound of a busy signal soon could be heard from the cell phone. She could only assume that who was previously talking to Inuyasha had hung up on him, leaving a very disturb hanyou to gap at the situation.

He stood there in the darkness letting it engulf him in that parking lot. The time was 3:23 in the morning. He loved these hours before twilight, before the sun's rays could dispel the shadows Romeo so loved to bask in. Romeo took it all in. It really was a vulgar pose, but it was art.

His heated glaze looked at the standard issued police issued patrol car, well, not so standard anymore. This one had a new hood ornament on it now. Romeo laughed into the dusk of night with a sadistic happiness filling in core, if only temporarily. Not just everyone was lucky enough to receive this ornament, because they were one of a kind, an original. Only people who caught his attention were graced with his vengeful disturbing retribution. Who was this person that was fortunate to hold his attention? It was the person who was responsible for the bane of his existence. "Inuyasha…" Romeo spat out.

Romeo took the iceburg roses he had in a death grip in his hands, and placed one with all the gentle behind his new hood ornaments ear. Next, he strategically placed the remaining stark white roses around his latest victim. But before Romeo left the police parking lot he took out a note card from his jacket. It was not the same scrolled inscription Romeo normally gave to the object of his undying affection. No, this was meant for someone else.

'Warning.'


	7. Having or Wanting

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Tears of Morning enjoy, and please, please review! Until then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it. I just love to think of ways to torture them. LOL.

CHAPTER 7: HAVING OR WANTING

* * *

Rin found herself locked inside a large, rather elaborate tradition Japanese master bedroom against her will. She began to replay the last hour of her life's event over and over again in utter disbelief and horror at what happened to her. There she was being dragged out of her apartment like a sack of potatoes. But, in her defense, Rin didn't go meekly, no, she put up a fight. Oh, it would have been worthy one to air on HBO, and the truth was Rin wasn't the least bit remorseful for her actions. However, what infuriated her even more was when Sesshoumaru acted as if nothing was happening. Nothing at all. Rin had resorted to kicking Sesshoumaru full force at his' back while punching, pinching, and yes, even biting his' limbs and none of this had even elicited so much as a growl.

Sesshoumaru, when they had arrived at his car, tossed Rin into the passenger side seat like an unruly child. At first, it had seemed el Presidente was going to take her to Kagome and Sango, but when the car took off in the direction of Oswas, near the ocean, it soon dawned on her that this wasn't the plan. Rin remembered feeling a sudden urge of insanity take hold of her. She couldn't help looking at the emergency brake to her left, thinking about how easy it would be just to pull up on the handle making the car stop, but she wasn't thinking about the car going eighty miles per hour. Or, the result of pulling on the emergency brake at that speed, no, just stopping, that's all she wanted. Then, run, but first she would have to get out of the car… A small smile played on Rin's face momentarily when she realized that Sesshoumaru must have caught on to her desperate way of thinking. For, their eyes locked secant seconds before Rin felt Sesshoumaru's hand wrap around the base of her neck and pinch a nerve rendering her unconscious.

'Damn Sesshoumaru!' she swore, 'When I get out of here he is going to get it.' Rin pummeled her tiny fists against the solid oak double door with no immediate results of help coming her way. It only left her with swollen inflamed red hands that stung like the devil. Rin gave up her futile attempts with the door and bowed against the unwanted barrier in irritation. After a while of regaining her composure, Rin pushed off the door and walked around the interior of the room. As she languidly walked the perimeter a gust of cold wind blew against her frame. The salty tang of ocean water hit her nose drawing her towards that direction from which it came. Rin's almond colored eyes roamed over to a lavish looking, glass French doors which were opened wide displaying a grand view of the outside world.

White puffs of air could be seen in front of Rin's face in a steady rhythmical manor. It took her a moment for her to realize that it was her warm breath clashing with the chilled air from outside. The closer she came to the threshold the more Rin felt the biting nip of the ocean water wafe around her. The view of a pearl white granite balcony sprawled out before her like an endless… Rin could hear the waves rolling in smashing mercilessly against the rocks below. Her hope sank with that insight. 'No escape.' Rin reached the railing and looked over. It only confirmed that which she knew, but yet the pillars that held the balcony erect captured her interest. 'Maybe…' Rin thought as she lifted her leg over the railing, and then the other so that now she was sitting on the ledge.

* * *

Kagome wasn't tired. She spent most of the morning and afternoon sleeping, so when dusk came, it didn't hold the allured spell of slumber for her. The restlessness of a haunting evil was taunting her. Kagome found herself pacing the floor of the room into the wee hours of morning, and what exactly was she doing all that time? Thinking. She knew something was wrong, and it was only a matter of time before it was found out. Kagome's instincts were honed to the bastard Romeo's ways. He wasn't done, not by a long shot. Kagome shuddered involuntary as she remembered one so called love letter of his, in which had made his claim. She had memorized it the first time she read it. This one letter stole her warm only to leave her frozen. I loved you. More then life itself, but yet, my dear Kagome, you don't seem to realize that. I've killed for you, and rightly so, those other bitches didn't compare to you. They are tainted whores parading as pure innocent souls. No one woman will ever be as untainted, and for their grievous mistakes, no, insult, I take their lives.

Inuyasha couldn't stand it. 'The nerve of her!' he grumbled. Not only was he sleeping on his couch, he also acquired a painful pinch in his neck, and it was entirely all that wench's fault. Inuyasha sat up in a huff and punched his pillow a few times to soften it, but it was really to relieve his frustrations. Inuyasha fumed at the thought that Kagome wasn't willing to share his bed. In his own room! And now, Inuyasha could hear her every step, walking back and forth none stop on the plush carpet. 'What! She isn't even using my bed! Kags is working out the carpet in my room!' He growled deep in his throat. 'If Kagome isn't sleeping!' Inuyasha thought. 'Then, why the hell is it that I'm out here and she in there?'

Granted, Kagome was being quiet, but it was driving him nuts. Inuyasha could tell something was bothering her that much was obvious, but the scent of wild flowers mixed with anxiety was wrecking havoc on his senses.

He tossed the flimsies covers off himself and got out off the leather couch. Inuyasha marched down the hall all the while devising a plan. He was either going to chain Kags down to the bed so she would stop that incessant pacing, or toss her out so that he could have the bed.

* * *

Sango planted her hands on either side of Miroku's face while grapping hold of his pillow for stability. She looked deep into his violet colored eyes as she rode him hard. Sango licked her lips at what she read in Miroku's eyes. 'Love.' Her breasts bounced with every down ward thrust on Miroku's harden steel arousal. She needed this, she needed him.

Miroku's wandering hands gripped Sango's shoulders then lightly traced down her spine in a feather light dance. He had a final destination in mind for his hands. Miroku leaned forward to capture his love's lips in a seductive kiss. To Miroku, Sango's body was like a map, a treasure map to be exact, and it was one that he knew inside and out. Few men had every dare to explore her, for Miroku would let them. Sango was his treasure to seek and find. He let out a lusty moan as he felt Sango's vaginal walls constrict tightly against him. Miroku dropped his hands down to two well toned cheeks and began to message them.

"You know perv," she whispered, "this is the only time I'll let you…" Sango moaned out the phrase, however could finish when she felt one of Miroku's masterful fingers stroke the bundle of nerves to where their bodies adjoin.

Miroku felt the tightening in his loins has it was supplied with his seed, awaiting to drench the hot cavern his arousal was plundering. "Sango," Miroku groaned as he tried to fight his on coming release. He wanted to come with Sango. Miroku was surprised just how well his mind was function during his' and Sango's love making session. He managed to flip Sango on her back without breaking their union.

Sango let out a gasp at their change in position. Next, she could hear the sight yearning chuckle above her as hot breath played against the shell of her ear. Sango could hear Miroku's lush voice as he talked to her whispering, moaning, and murmuring exotic words of what he longed to do her body. Sango felt lifted her legs so that Miroku could shift them over his arms and push deeper into her. It evoked an orgasm that seized her entire being making Sango incapacitated. She could feel her loves' release triggered by her own, as he followed her into a passion spiraled down back to earth.

For some unknown reason silent tears ran down Sango's face without her noticing it, however, Miroku did. He rained kisses over her face as he rolled over to his side pulling Sango with him. "I love you Sango sweets."

"I love you too." She managed to say without her voice cracking. Sango felt grief of an unknown kind stab through her heart. She never answered Miroku's proposal, and honestly Sango didn't know why she didn't respond. It seemed of all the words in the world 'yes,' had eluded her at that time, as did many more. Sango found herself unable to speak that one word, only act, so she did just that. Now, however, Sango knew she could without a doubt tell Miroku that she wanted a life with him. She turned in his arms to face the man that gave her everything, but demanded nothing in return. Her hand, on its own accord, cupped Miroku's face gentle as Sango spoke softly. "I would, if you still want me, be honored to marry you?"

* * *

Kagome heard the door open and shut swiftly behind her. She turned to see who it was but couldn't really make out how it was. Kagome could only see the outline of the figure, a male figure. "Inuyasha?"

"FEH!" he grumbled. Inuyasha's amber eyes fixated on Kagome's body clad in a thin white spaghetti strapped nightie. Thinking was beginning to become challenging for him. Nor was Kagome's unique scent of sandalwood laced with a wild spice helping Inuyasha either

That one word set her at easy, but not for long. "What are you doing in here?"

Inuyasha could tell Kags was having difficulties adjusting her eye sight so he strode over to her. "What I'm doing here is seeing what the hell your doing?! I'm trying to sleep and you are making enough racket to wake the dead!"

Kagome heard his low furious tone. "I'm making noise? Hahahaha! That's funny. I'm not doing anything, so how can I be making noise?" She crossed her arms which only added to the emphasis of her full bosoms straining against the flimsy cotton.

"Are too!" Inuyasha argued as he looked at the ground trying to ignore Kagome's curves, and the jutting light brown nipples through the fabric. "I can hear you pacing back and forth, so if you aren't going to sleep you can just go out and have the couch. That way I can get some sle…"

Kagome stomped her foot down on the floor. "Inuyasha you can be such an insensitive jerk!" Her blue gray eyes narrowed at the hanyou before her.

"You're the one that kicked me out of my own room! So, if you ain't going to use it Kags, I am." Inuyasha meet her gaze. 'Damn, I forgot how incredibly beautiful she can look when she mad.' That thought was not helping him cool his blood down, so far it only increase his arousal. Thankfully Kagome was oblivious to that lower region of his body. 'Not like she would be looking anyway.' Inuyasha mumbled. 'Kags is to busy giving me a glare that is boarding on mutiny.'

Kagome only interrupted Inuyasha action as sheer determined stubbornness. "Fine, I'm sorry that my apprehension is disturbing your precious beauty sleep! I can't help it if I can't shake this feeling that Romeo struck again, and that…" Kagome paused feeling a little foolish. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." She brushed passed him on her way to exit the bedroom. Betrayal battered her already fragile feelings with Inuyasha's callus attitude. Kagome made only four steps before a firm hand encircled her wrist.

"Kags wait." Inuyasha stopped her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an ass. I haven't slept in two days, and I tend to get a little…"

'An asshole?' is what she really wanted to say but opted for another word, something less hostile. "Irritable?" Kagome offered. She saw the regret in his eyes almost instantaneously, that did it right there. Kagome could never stay mad at the hanyou for long. "It's alright Inuyasha. I guess I'm still on edge." She still fully perceived that Inuyasha hadn't let go of her.

"Kags, what did you mean you when you said that Romeo struck again?" Inuyasha inquired. He saw Kags turn slightly away as if debating to tell him. Inuyasha tugged on her wrist again, willing her to answer him. "Kagome you aren't the only one going through this any more. I swear I'll protect you. I won't leave you."

His passionate plea was breaking through her resistance to tell him. "Um, well, I don't know how to explain it. It's just something I can sense, mostly in my dreams. Its like broke pieces of a movie that I can tap into. They haunt me all the time. During the day I try to act as if nothing is wrong, that everything is normal. Come night time, the dreams only remind me otherwise."

"Hell, those aren't dreams Kags, those are nightmares." Inuyasha let go of his hold on Kagome's wrist.

Kagome didn't response to that statement, but whole heartedly agreed. "Do you?" It took a while for Kagome to realize the vagueness of her question, so she rephrased it. "I mean do you… ever dream… about her?" She wanted to cut her tongue out after she asked that question. 'Damn!'

Oh, how she wished she could melt into the floor. Inuyasha hadn't respond to her right away, so as the seconds tic by Kagome could feel a lump forming in her throat. It hurt, painfully so, but not a much as Inuyasha's silence. All Kagome wanted to do right then and there was fade into the abyss by the silver moon light. Submissively, Kagome lowered her head, so her chin was resting on her chest. Those mocking inner voices were screaming at her for her own foolishness.

He was bemused the moment the question slipped past her lush lips. It took him a while to honestly think. Inuyasha watched as Kagome briefly meet his gaze then readjusted it to ground waiting for his answer. "Yes."

She had tried to prepare herself for whatever answer he gave when she asked that damn question. They had only been reunited for a few days under very dire circumstances, and never once did he or she bring up Kikyou. Let alone the other girls. Kagome inherently knew the answer before Inuyasha gave it to her, but she couldn't help these repressed emotion return anew. 'Come on Kags! It's not like he was your boyfriend. Because if you think about it really in hard cold facts, you only him for less than one year!'

Inuyasha watched her cringe with his answer, but it was the truth. He had dreamt about Kikyou, except Inuyasha dreamt about Kagome as well, more so the latter. Inuyasha told Kagome he wanted her, but in what way? Well now, that was what he was pondering. He had spent ten years of his life wishing for this moment, just one chance to see the girl that had the gall to tell him off with such fervor. Puzzling, though, Inuyasha had not said that at all. Within that year of knowing Kagome, Inuyasha was certain that they were destine to be something more.

"You know Kags," Inuyasha said, changing the subject, "tomorrow we have to go to the police station to give your statement." He eyed her to watch her reaction. There was nothing out of the ordinary; Kagome just looked a little forlorn.

Kagome missed Inuyasha's hold on her, oddly enough, but responded to him meekly. "I know." Then a small yawn worked its way from her mouth involuntarily. Kagome found herself suddenly exhausted.

"Go to bed Kagome." Inuyasha stated, before turning and leaving her in the bedroom.

* * *

Kouga had to step out of the police station. Yup, that good ol' nicotine craving was calling for him, again. So, Kouga decided to answer the call with a smoke. He usually never liked to smoke these addictive, life stealing, rolls unless he felt under stress. And now, Kouga felt the pressure making him buckle, so he didn't feel the slight bit guilty with indulging in this sinful pleasure.

He had been at the precinct for hours reading over reports, looking at crime scene photos, and making himself more familiar with the homicidal bastard, Romeo. There was a total of, about, twenty murders spanning over a period of ten years. With many references, approximately double the number of confirmed murders that were strikingly similar in method that Romeo used on the deceased victims. Only one thing was off. There were no flowers. 'Probably a freaking copy cat.'

He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and placed it between his lips. Then rummage around his back pocket for his lighter, but couldn't place it. "Shit! Of all the freaking luck! I can't find my damn lighter." Kouga cursed heatedly. Then it hit him. He remembered that he had taken it out of his back pocket and put it in the glove compartment of the squad car he rode back in. Why had he taken it out in the first place? Hell, if he could remembered. But it some how had something to do with hanging out a little more so at the hospital with that hot little number, named Nurse Ayame. He definitely call her later.

Kouga dragged his clawed hand threw his hair, there was only one way to solve this dilemma of delayed self gratification. 'Go get it.'

A gentle breeze waffed in the early twilight hours of morning in which light as not penetrated the shadows of dark. Kouga's blue eyes watched as the trees were caught on the breeze swaying, with the accompaniment of various trash on the ground dancing on the wind. It was nothing out of the norm, really. Papers, candy wrappers, white rose petals, empty styrofoam cups,… 'Wait a minute. White rose petals?!' Kouga's mind back pedaled at an accelerated speed to all those reports, to the graphic detailed photos. 'FUCK!'

* * *

As she stared down at the Grecian styled column below her, below the balcony, Rin debated whether or not she could make it without killing herself. There was that distinct possibility that she could fall to her death, but there ways, also, the possibility that she would live and make her escape from el Presidente. It was a risk Rin was willing to take.

Rin shifted her body so that her stomach was against the rail, and that way she couldn't look down the deep mountainous ravine. Her grip on the rail was causing her hand and knuckles to turn a sickening shade of white. Rin's feet curved and molded to the unique semi circular rim of the balcony trying to stabilizing her equilibrium. Her breaths were shallow and uneven with the sheer exertion of just leaning over the railing there. Any wrong movement would cause Rin to loose her balance and plummet down to earth.

'Just don't think about falling. Just don't think about falling.' Rin repeated over and over again. Rin figured if she could line up exactly with the column then she could slide all the way down to the ground. The column wasn't that wide looking and Rin schemed it wouldn't be that hard to hold on, right? As she left go off the rail she lowered her body into a crouched position readying herself for her descent.

Sesshoumaru was in his study, sitting stock still in the oversized Italian leather executive chair. Legs crossed with elbows resting on his calf, Sesshoumaru's fingers were intertwined gracefully. His gaze was locked on the window staring intensely, almost as if he was admiring the frosty fall weather, however; Sesshoumaru was entrapped deep in thought. He was damning himself for making the brash decision to take home that infuriating female. Human female. Then to make matters worse, Sesshoumaru put Rin in the one room that was met for the lady of the Western lands. The one room that was meant for his wife, his lover, his mate… So, why was it he, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, was bewitched by this minx?

He wasn't pleased at all with this conclusion at all. In fact, it disturbed him greatly that he could not stop thinking about her. Sesshoumaru contemplated what to do with her to stop his persistent thoughts of Rin. 'I could put in the dungeon, locked up for as long as this nuisance of a so-called infatuation continued. No, more like puzzling quandary.' He corrected himself.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught onto a black and blue blur sliding at a fast rate of speed. That stopped all thoughts, Sesshoumaru leaned forward in his chair to get a better glimpse. He would have gasped, if Sesshoumaru didn't think it was beneath him, so his jaw dropped a little. It was ever so slight, that no one would have noticed the crack in his stoic face.

Rin yearned to let out a 'WHEEE!' as she zipped down the column, nonetheless; thought not to, for fear of being found out. It wasn't so frightening anymore with the knowledge that every instant of the downward pull only brought her closer to the ground. It was just a little overwhelming, due to the fact that Rin could feel the butterflies in her stomach. What probably didn't help was that her almond eyes were sealed shut, preferring not to look down. 'Its like a ride at the carnival.' She exclaimed. 'The ones that make you feel as if you left your stomach at the beginning of the ride, and its scrambling to catch up to you.'

Rin's muscles were taunt and beginning to twinge from the strain of prolonged contraction. It made her long all the more for that inevitable thud her backside would make, once Rin made contact with the ground. A hard firm grip on Rin's bottom made her eyes fly open. She could feel the indention of steel finger tips imprinting on her firm bottom, and Rin let out a piercing yelp. Rin turned her head to the side to find what had been impeding her escape.

Sesshoumaru stood at the base of the old Grecian style column. His one arm held the up the beauty, wrapped tightly around the ancient granite pillar like a second skin. Sesshoumaru was greatly amused with Rin's imprudent course of action, but. "So," Sesshoumaru hissed, "what do we have here?"

Rin gulped down the groan. 'Ah, shit!' She was trying to put one of the most dignified and haughty look she could mustard. Rin's almond colored eyes darkened to a deep mocha. She was caught red handed, in the act, so to speak fleeing this gorgeous prison Sesshoumaru locked her in.

Sesshoumaru saw the spark in her eye and couldn't help but gloat her on. "What brilliant ideas flow from small minds, hm?"

Rin didn't feel the sting of his voice in that insult, rather the amusement in his tone. If she could get in a good swift kick at him she would, conversely; Rin was a little tangled up at the moment. 'If he laughs at me I swear I'll…' Rin didn't finish her thought. For when she looked into his seemingly cold gleaming golden eyes, and for a fleeting second, she thought the entire future had been opened up in his eyes. No longer cold and calculating shimmering golden orbs, but warm and longing that made her heart stop. It gave Rin a sneak preview of how her life could be with him, would be, if she only allowed it. Rin's soul was reaching out for what? Heaven only knew. Her arms gave out and Rin felt those strong arms once again save her from herself, or rather an embarrassing fall.

* * *

The twenty-first victim of Romeo's was found around four in the morning, located on the 47th precinct in the parking lot in the most crudest manor. Much to the humiliation of the department, no one saw a damn thing. 'Shit, you can't tell me that of four hundred law enforcement officer working in one of the largest precinct that no one saw a blessed damn thing!' Chief Myoga fumed. 'Or, that the patrol car was none other then Detective Tsuwamono and Detective Ookami. That bastard has balls!'

Chief Myoga closed his eyes and brought up both hand to massage his wrinkled temples. Scandal was in the air, and the roar of the public woes and insecurities fell upon the shoulders of an overworked Chief Myoga. Then, with the threat of Japanese Imperial Government threatening to come in and take over the station, Chief Myoga was at the end of his rope. If the Imperial Government came in it was cause even more pandemonium then the hellish chaos that was already going on. He could only think of a few life altering things happening if that would occur. One being, the ordering Kagome Higurashi back into a new protective custody and taking her to a safe house, to which no one would know the location of her whereabouts. Chief Myoga was hell bent on not letting that happen. He might not have had the power ten years ago, but the title "Chief," sure as hell better have some pull now.

He remembered how Inuyasha, as a young man, desperately searched for answers. Chief Myoga could only remember the look of desperation on the hanyou's face when he learned that Kagome had disappeared without a trace, without a word. Then seeing your girlfriend's mutilated body hung up one the Higurashi Shrine's post had to have been a devastating blow. He wouldn't allow it. Chief Myoga knew when to separate his emotions with this job, but now was not the time. He'd be damn if he let that Inuyasha suffer through that nightmare again, it almost broke him.

Chief Myoga had no other choice, really, and so with that he picked up the phone and called Inuyasha.

RING, RING

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone.

"Detective Tsuwamono?" Chief Myoga asked questioningly.

"Feh! This better be good jerk-off. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Inuyasha grumbled bleary with sleep not paying any heed to who was on the phone.

Chief Myoga smiled despite being called a jerk-off. "This jerk-off of a boss is trying to warn a certain ungrateful dog that the Imperial Government is threatening to step in and take Kagome away, which means that she will be relocated into a safe house. Now, do I have your attention?"


	8. Race Against Time

Author's Note: Well, I've finally had the misfortune of being plagiarized! It sucks, and I'm very, very upset about it. I happened to go to mediaminer and found it. So, please who ever you are STOP IT! It's wrong. Now, for those of you that don't sink so low, enjoy the next chapter. Plus, review. Until then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else associated with the characters.

CHAPTER 8: RACE AGAINST TIME

* * *

He was awake now, and Chief Myoga had his full attention. 'Shit. Another body.' Inuyasha was clenching his fist so tight that he hadn't felt his nails break through the skin. It wasn't until the tangy scent of blood reached his nose was what Inuyasha alerted. 

His entire body was tense as he listened to the low-down of what happened.

"But, that isn't all of it, Inuyasha…" Chief Myoga paused.

'Fuck, a first name basis! This isn't good.' Inuyasha grunted trying to fight off the sleep deprivation.

"Kami Inuyasha! She was found on your patrol car, and the shitty thing is, that no one saw a damn thing. Kouga discovered her when he went for a smoke. It was those god-awful white rose petals littering the parking lot. It was a trail leading right to her. Damnit! How the hell did the bastard get in without anyone seeing him?"

Inuyasha felt his stomach clinch with this new information. 'An insider.' He was debating the idea for a while. There were too many things that this asshole did that made him good at what he did, a little too well. Shit, there were no prints on any of the victims, no DNA, no fibers, etc. It was almost as if he knew what they would look for. This proved that Romeo was educated. He knew police protocol and procedures, and this pointed in one direction. A cop gone bad or someone working within the law enforcement area. "The bastard has to be an insider, Chief." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. The full scope of this finally hit full force.

Myoga silently agreed with Inuyasha, but didn't comment on it. Accusations like that were not taken lightly, but something in his gut was telling him the same as the Detective. "Hmmm."

"What! You don't think so? Think about it Chief! There are too many coincidences. How could Romeo possible have Miroku's private extension line? The only people who have that are officers and dispatchers. That's it. Then, what about the drugs used on the victims? It points to someone who has a working knowledge of drugs. Plus, it's like what you said about how the fucker got on…"

Chief Myoga interrupted Inuyasha before he could continue. "No, quite the opposite actually, however; Detective Tsuwamono we can't let this piece of information out. All the evidence points to a bad cop, but we are sure which one it is. It might spook him if we let it out that we believe he has a background in law enforcement and medicine. The suspicions will be that we looking internally for a serial killer, and then Romeo would lay low. What then? No, we have to keep this between you and me. Let the others believe…" Myoga paused when he heard a light knocking on his door. "Hold on."

Inuyasha could hear the muzzled sound of two voices, but couldn't make out anything.

After a few minutes of muffled tones Inuyasha could hear the rustling of the phone being uncovered and then moved.

"Hahahaha!"

Inuyasha could hear Chief Myoga laugh with dark delight, but for what, he had no idea.

"Inuyasha, we finally got are break! I believe our bastard lover boy has finally slipped" Chief Myoga said trying to be a little more up beet. "The guys in forensics found a pair of waded lacy underwear inside the victim's mouth. Their hoping it has some DNA on them."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. It was almost was too good to be true. After ten long ass years the murdering son of a bitch finally fucked up.

"But, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you earlier. Hm… As a result of another body… they're going to send in the Imperial Government's 'watch dogs,' to take over."

'Fuckin' great!' he wanted to bellow, however; Inuyasha opted for a better choice of words. "When are they coming?"

"In two days." Chief Myoga answered. From his desk, he looked out his door to make sure no one would be within hearing range of his conversation with Detective Tsuwamono. "I just received a call five minutes ago that the J.I.G. is an affirmative."

"Shit!" Inuyasha started ranting incoherent phrases that would have melted ice.

"Detective, listen!" Myoga shouted to gain Inuyasha's attention. "Here's what you're going to do Inuyasha. Get Kagome, and then get the hell out of Tokyo!"

* * *

It hadn't been hard to find out where she was at. That insipid fool of a partner Inuyasha had was as loose of tongue, as he was as loose of morals. 'So, my little Kagome, you've went with Inuyasha. Do you honestly think that he will be able to save you, protect you? No matter it is only a matter of time before your mine. Before I claim you.' 

Romeo heard through the gossip chain that the J.I.G was arriving in two days to take over this case. Was he worried? Hell, no! They were just as incompetent as the morons that work here at the station. Those fools went strictly by the book. Now, how in the hell did they think they could possibly catch the criminally insane, when they don't go by the textbook? And that is why the Imperial Guard would anywhere near him. He was too smart. Romeo knew there moves before they even did it. That's why he hadn't been caught in ten years. He laughed heartedly.

Romeo shifted his sight onto the autopsy reports of the latest victim on his desk, but Romeo didn't need to read it. He knew all the detail like the back of his hand. Romeo smiled evilly at the memory of it all. 'Kagura,' He thought, 'really was a good fuck, pity.' He could feel a hard on coming, if he continued thinking this way. Then he would have to be reduced to pleasuring himself which he found quite disturbing.

He tilted his head back against the headrest and began planning. Romeo had many things that were weighing on his mind, but the one though made him apprehensive. If, the Imperial Guards did interfere, which was more then likely, with this on going investigation, that would mean that they would relocate Kagome. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk.' Romeo thought, 'I couldn't let that happen. Not when you are just within my grasp Kagome.'

* * *

His kisses were robbing her of all rationale. It was almost explicit the way her kissed her, as if Sesshoumaru was making hot, raunchy sex with her mouth. And damn it, Rin loved it. Her hands were woven securely into Sesshoumaru's silky silver tresses lightly massaging his scalp and then his neck. 

He, at first, teased and taunted her by outlining her lips with his tongue, just barely touching her. Then he used his teeth to capture Rin's red full lower lip. Sesshoumaru nipped down slightly and tugged hard on her lip causing Rin to gasp. He took full advantage.

The jostling movement that Sesshoumaru took with every step caused Rin to think, for in the back of her mind, she knew that Sesshoumaru was carrying her up a long flight of stairs. 'He's probably going to lock me back in that room again. Oh, well… As long as I can stay with him.' Her heart suddenly felt whole, as if this is what she had been looking for her entire life. 'Sesshoumaru…' Rin's heart sang. The puzzle pieces were fitting together, locking in place, and Rin accepted it willingly. This was the man she wanted, no destined to be with, for eternity.

Sesshoumaru felt her petite figure shudder in his arms. He loved the taste of her, it bordered on peppermint which was something Sesshoumaru found highly intoxicating. He teased and taunted her with his tongue trying to get Rin to play along, all the while climbing the stairs to his master bedroom. Finally, Rin started to respond much to Sesshoumaru pleasure. He suckled Rin's tongue like it was a delectable fruit. Sesshoumaru wanted her. The question was, did she want him? Or, better yet, would Sesshoumaru care?

Sesshoumaru eyes gleamed as he cracked them open, and looked at the carved wooden double door before him. This, the entry way to his domain, his world, and Sesshoumaru was going to let Rin in. A human woman he had known for a day, but his heart knew since forever.

* * *

Kagome tapped her foot on the cold title of the kitchen floor waiting impatiently. The rich earthy aroma of coffee was teasing her senses while the coffee pot let loose a slow seep of brown liquid. She needed it, now! And for good reason. 

She shuddered at the memory of what had happened a few minutes ago.

Flash Back

Kagome opened the bedroom door and looked down the hall. She didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. The pillow and blankets were still strewn on the leather couch, which was the only evidence of him being there. 'Where did he go?' she pondered.

Kagome walked further into the living room. It was then that she realized that Inuyasha, it seemed, as she took in the layout of the house, had done alright for himself. He had nice rich furniture that bellowed 'male bachelor.' But, she loved it. Kagome's azul eyes stared hard at everything trying to copy it to memory.

She didn't remember too much of the house and was almost longing to see the rest of it, beside Inuyasha's bedroom. Kagome turned to her left and noticed another hall way to the far side of the room. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and though in the back of her mind was telling her to wait, Kagome couldn't. 'Is he down there?'

The hallway was longer then the other one but there were only four doors contained with in, and all of which were closed. The feeling of Alice in Wonderland settled into her. It was like she was chasing after the elusive white rabbit. Wait, correct that. Kagome seemed to be chasing the elusive white haired Inu-hanyou.

Kagome had, had made her mind up on which door she wanted to open up first when a thumping noise redirected her attention. "Inuyasha is that you?" she whispered gently. There was no response. Kagome moved towards the door that was at the very end of the hall way. With a nervous, shaky hand Kagome touched the cool metal door knob. Once again Kagome heard the thumping noise. She opened the door with painful reservation. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out hoarsely. "Inuyasha, are you in there?"

The door open wide enough that Kagome stuck her head through and peered inside. Within the shadow ridden room she could make out two figures, moving in an ackward fashion. Kagome blinked a few times trying to adjust her vision. She could make out an individual with exposed legs and feet braced apart. Kagome's eyes moved up in a northern direction only to find her vision wasn't failing her. A well toned muscular behind greeted Kagome, as well as, two shapely tan legs wrapped around that person's waist. Her jaw dropped, as Kagome let out a shocked shriek.

What was worse was the fact that both parties stopped their rutting session to look right at her. Full eye contact was enough to send Kagome running. 'Oh, my gods! Oh, my gods!' Kagome repeated like a mantra. 'That is soooo not Inuyasha! Damn it, I didn't want to see that!' She fumbled to close the door in a fast hast, but not after Kagome alerted Sango and Miroku that they had just been intruded upon.

"Oh, my gods!" Kagome choked out, stumbling a little as she turned to flee the scene of the 'walk-in.' That's when she rammed right into something solid. Kagome's head snaps up to see Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. He sniffed the air lightly before fighting the urge to gag. 'Damn! Those two can't keep their hands off each other.'

End of Flash Back

Kagome silently curse the machine for its slower then molasses drip. 'Come on! Come on!'

"Kags?" Sango called out as she walked into the kitchen. She found her best friend glaring daggers at the coffee pot and not at her. Sango knew it must be bad if Kagome wanted to get wired on caffeine. "Kags, will you look at me?"

The feeling of mortification, embarrassment, and chagrin would not her any time soon, Kagome realized and sighed heavily while struggling to look at her best friend. 'Time to face the… uh… music.' The best she could do was to turn towards Sango, but Kagome kept face lowered to the floor finding it very interesting. "I… uh…"

Sango took pity on her when a crimson blush stole over Kagome's features. She swore she could almost feel the heat of Kagome's embarrassment from where she stood. "Kags, its not like you don't know what goes on between a man and a woman." Sango then felt a bit ornery and had the overwhelming urge to tease Kagome unmercifully. "You do know what sex is Kagome? Hmmm?" Sango taunted her playfully.

"Hmpth!" Kagome shrugged her shoulders then looked up at Sango, right in the eye. Sango had been mocking her, dang it! "Yes, but its not every day you walk in on your best friend getting… um… banged."

As if it was possible, Sango watched in fascination as Kagome blush spread from her face to the root in her hair. "You didn't see that much… I mean it's not like it was a full frontal."

"Ha!" Kagome laughed dramatically. "The image of Miroku's butt will forever scar me for life." She closed her eyes and brought one hand to her forehead and leaned slight back to add to the hilarity of it all. "I suppose to endear years of therapy for this."

The two girls broke out in hysterical laughter.

* * *

"So, are you going to listen to him?" 

"Feh! It's the only option that is plausible right at this moment." Inuyasha answered, dragging a hand through his hair. "I need to get her out of here."

"When will you leave?" Miroku asked.

"As soon as Kouga gets his ass over here, and we talk logistics. Besides Miroku, the Chief believes that Romeo might come after Rin and Sango to get to Kags, and I'm inclined to agree with that theory. So, we will split ways for a while and meet up later. That way it is not easy for that fucking bastard to get to them." Inuyasha's tone was almost brutal when he spoke.

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. He would protect Sango with his life, yet Sango was a woman who needed little protection. She had obtained a black belt in karate and tai wonk do, but that didn't mean that his sweets was invincible.

The burst of laughter emitted from the kitchen caught the men's attention. Both set of eyes followed the direction from which the sound came from. They watched as Sango and Kagome stepped into view, with coffee in hand. Sango took her place next to Miroku, who was sitting languidly on the couch. He reached an arm over and snaked it around Sango's waist pulling closer to him.

Inuyasha's golden eyes flickered with some unknown emotion as he watched Kagome come to his side holding out a mug of steaming liquid. He took the cup from her hand and watched her retreat to the ottoman and sit down.

Inuyasha was full of energy. He was pacing around the living room, his head down as he listened to what Miroku was saying. Inuyasha noticed that both Sango and Kagome were quieter than normal as Miroku spoke about the situation, however; Kagome had that lost look in her eyes. Sango on the other hand looked horrified.

Kagome fell limp, as she sunk into the ottoman, like a lifeless rag doll. Even with a few hours of deep sleep, she was still bone tired. Kagome shut her eyes and take a couple of deep breaths. She could hear Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango talking in a staid manor, but the words they were saying did not have any meaning. A haze was clouding her mind, like her brain wanted to shut down from the stress of it all. Kagome didn't want to crack under the strain, but she wasn't sure how to cope.

"Are you falling asleep on us?" Sango teased as she waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Just about." Kagome smiled.

"Feh, you got more sleep then any of us." Inuyasha said in a grouchy tone, but not from the lack of sleep. It was do to a certain individual coming over, soon. "Besides, Kouga's going to be here anytime now, so why don't you get dressed. I don't what you half naked in front of him!" Inuyasha said with a tint of annoyance laced in his tone.

"Who's Kouga?" Kagome asked, as she ignored Inuyasha last comment. None the less it caused her to blush slightly and as inconspicuous as possible look to make sure she wasn't showing anything she shouldn't.

"He is Inuyasha's partner." Sango answered as she sat back down near Miroku.

"Why is he coming over?" Kagome asked, a puzzled look marring her brow.

Inuyasha was fighting with himself to remain calm and not blow-up. That asshole of a partner was coming over, to his house, to help out in this scheme to get Kagome out of town without anyone finding out. 'Shit! That bastard almost got Kagome killed, because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants!' Inuyasha let out a feral growl. He still wanted to rip Kouga a new whole for the stunt he pulled at the hospital. And if it wasn't for Chief Myoga trusting the dick wad completely, Inuyasha would have killed him. He had to reign in his temper, and quick.

Miroku had an almost solemn look on his face that mirror the severity of the situation which made Kagome cringe, and regret asking.

"He's going to be a body guard, of sorts." Miroku replied.

"A body guard? Why?" Panic was clearly evident in Kagome's shaky voice.

"You haven't been paying attention have you?! We've been discussing this for the past fifteen minutes." Inuyasha looked hard at her. He could let she was wearing thin. Inuyasha soften the look on his face. Before Inuyasha could elaborate any further the door bell rang.

Ding- Dong

The three of them jumped a little at the sound being caught off guard, except Inuyasha. He could smell the wolf shit coming a mile away. Inuyasha stormed off to answer the door, when he got there Inuyasha almost pulled it off its hinges. Instead of the formal greeting, Inuyasha growled at the unwanted partner disgracing his entry way.

"What's wrong dog breath, not happy to see me?" Kouga greeted.

"That's the understatement of the year wolf shit."

The war of words began.

* * *

He had managed to leave the coroner's office undetected which was relatively easy due to the fact that the ratio to dead versus living individual was about five to one. Romeo laughed at an old saying, 'Dead men tell no tales. Oh, if they could though, the tales they would tell." However, he made sure that would never happen. 

Romeo's keys jiggled slightly as he walked at a brisk pace to exit the doors. He had hacked into the police files to pull up personnel files of the police employees. Granted, Romeo never thought he'd be interested in finding where the bane of his existence lived, yet Inuyasha had something he wanted. Detective Tsuwamono had Kagome. Romeo had to fight the storming rage that swelled within at the situation.

Romeo knew that it was a race against time. It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha would try something. Hell, he would have left town the fucking moment he heard the Imperial Guards were coming. And that is what set Romeo on edge. He knew Inuyasha would do something, but the question was what? With that, Romeo knew if he didn't do some surveillance now he would miss whatever it was that, the imbecilic moron was going to do.

* * *

The three individuals left in the living room just stared at each others in humble indignation, as the cursing caused their ears to burn. 

"One would have thought that Inuyasha would have been on his best behavior considering how Kouga is going to be helping us." Miroku said abashedly.

Sango just rolled her eyes at the situation and smirked at Kagome, as if silently saying 'typical!'

The looks Sango and Miroku flashed her spoke volumes about how predictable Inuyasha's behavior truly was. Kagome could hear another heated play of fully loaded words being spewed out from Inuyasha's mouth. Like the wind, she jumped up from the ottoman and ran to the door to stop the fight. Kagome's nightie fluttered high around her thighs, and her breast bounced up and down with every step she took darting to the door.

Kouga's eyes narrowed at his partner before responding with another crude comment. "You piling of stinking puppy shi" He stopped speaking when an image caught his eye in the background. 'Kami! She a beauty.' Kouga had to fight the urge to howl out loud.

Kagome rounded the corner and spotted Inuyasha, his back was to her, but she could see a dark hair man with the most striking sky blue eyes. She slowed her pace to Inuyasha's side and smiled back at the man.

Inuyasha noticed Kouga's eyes widen and his breath hitch when he stopped completely in mid insult. Inuyasha looked at the expression of stupor clashing on Kouga's face. He was baffled. 'What the hell is he looking at?' But, what disturbed Inuyasha even more was when Kouga's breathing came in short pants.

Kagome suddenly became self conscious of the dashing young man looking at. The look he was giving her made her think that he was undressing subconsciously. With that thought Kagome side step so that Inuyasha's body would shield her somewhat from the lustful eyes of Kouga.

Inuyasha finally realized that Kouga was looking past him. "What the hell are you looking at you fucking pussy wolf?" He snarled out as he turned and looked behind him. That's when Inuyasha spotted Kagome, she was prancing at them which caused the swells of her bosom to bounce. When she reached his side Inuyasha hissed at her. "I thought I told you to get dressed."

Kouga was draw to her, like a moth to a flame. He shoved Inuyasha to the side and grabbed for her hand. Kouga gave her that infamous play boy smile and kissed her hand. "I'm at your service beautiful. Kouga Ookami is my name, help sexy people is my game. May I be so humble, as to ask what your name is goddess?"

Kagome blushed at his attention and mumbled her name to the self obsessed wolf demon, however; Inuyasha wasn't please. "Get your hands off her you asshole!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome chastised, but she soon found herself plastered against Inuyasha's partner's side.

"How about you become my woman, and leave dog breath?" Kouga asked.

Kagome laughed dryly and pulled out of his hold. "Hahaha, well I don't think… Eep!" Once again she found herself plastered against another hard body. Kagome felt her irritation building.

"She doesn't want a walking STD like you mauling her." With that proclamation Inuyasha scooped Kagome in his arm and walked back into the living room. He could feel Kagome struggle in his arms and he tightened his hold on her.

"Put me down this moment!" she demanded. To Kagome's amazement Inuyasha shook his head at her. "Hmpth!" She crossed her arms under her breast in a childish manor, but didn't notice that she was enhancing the view.

Kouga followed Inuyasha into the living room and notice two other people. He acknowledged them with a typical head nod, and watched with amusement as Inuyasha sat in the ottoman with the fiery woman. Kouga watched as his partner settled down and arranged Kagome on his lap in an immobile hold. He picked a spot along the wall and leaned against it casual. However, he could help steal glances over at the woman that had managed catch is lustful eye.

Kagome blushed when Inuyasha sat her in his lap, even more so when she couldn't move. 'Oh, you are so going to get it!'

"It's settled then." Miroku asked, more or less in general, to the situation.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded, "but now we need to work on a cover story."

"What's settled?" Kagome asked, slight concerned that she missed something important.

"You're going with Inuyasha." Kouga answered matter of factly.

Kagome turned and gave Inuyasha a scathing looking that could burn. "_WE_, haven't settled anything, much less discussed anything!" She tried to sit up straighter so that her back wouldn't have contact with Inuyasha's chest, but he was having none of that.

Sango smiled at Kagome's antics but had to agree with the guys on this one. She didn't want to make it easy on Romeo by being together. If they split then it would make it harder for him to track Kagome. Plus, if they fed wrong information on purpose would led the bastard off track. "Kags, I thinks it a good idea to go with Inuyasha. You'll be safe and that's all that you should be thinking right about now."

"You could always leave with me Kagome." Kouga grinned at her. "You to have as many options that way."

That comment irked Inuyasha. "Forget it!"

Acting as thought he didn't hear Inuyasha, he made another suggestion. "Why don't you take those two and I'll have Kagome.

"She's off limits, Kouga." Inuyasha fired back.

"How come?" he asked, his blue orbs locking onto Kagome's. "You mates?"

"No." Kagome smiled at Kouga's outlandish behavior.

"Then I can't see why I can't have her, puppy. Kagome you're now my woman!"

Sango and Miroku watched as Inuyasha's eye twitched in fury, yet were surprised that his normal hot headed behavior didn't come through. In fact, they leaned forward in wonder as Inuyasha to several deep breaths to calm himself before answering through gritted teeth. "Too bad."

As much as Kagome enjoyed the spectacle that Kouga and Inuyasha were displaying, it raised her attentiveness that she would be leaving. She tensed at the thought, even more so of the thought of leaving her friends. Kagome didn't want anything to happen to them. "What about you, Sango? Or, Rin for that matter? What makes you thing that this lunatic won't follow me and you instead? He knows about you guys now." Kagome rebuttaled with a look of surprise, due to Sango taking the guys' side on the matter.

"We'll make it secure, where ever we go." Inuyasha answered. "Besides, Rin's with Sesshoumaru, and he won't let anything happen to her. Also, Sango has Miroku, while Kouga plays the body guard and crowd control." His one hand lifted up and started stoking the back of Kagome's nape in a smoothing matter. Inuyasha was happy when he had the desired affect on Kagome.

For the next two hours the group discussed their plan and logistic.


	9. Forbidden Desire?

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you can't sue!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the long delay, but I hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness. Until then, read and review! OH! Thanks to all who have been supportive of this humble fanfiction.

CHAPTER 9: FORBIDDEN DESIRES?

* * *

The rental car was a piece of junk. Well, what do you expect when you want a vehicle that wouldn't draw attention, or would be that easy to track. Inuyasha should have known better than to let Kouga handle this. The neanderthal was going to hear about this when he saw him next. The carburetor was clogged; the spark plugs desperately needed to be replaces, the tires were balding; and the transmission was slipping ever time they changed gears. Inuyasha was amazed that they had even made it out of town to a hotel.

On the bright side, however, the hotel was clean and a little up scale. The downside, well that all depended on who you asked, was that there was only one room left, and it was the bridal suite. Inuyasha and Kagome registered under the name of Mr. and Mrs. Smirks. A funny last name, yes, but it was a combination of Sango's, Miroku's, Inuyasha's, Rin's, Kagome's, and Sesshoumaru's first letter of their first name. It worked.

Inuyasha and Kagome picked up their keys at the front desk and then went upstairs. They were quiet on the elevator ride up first, but when they stopped Inuyasha held a hand out in front of Kagome stopping her from walking out first. "Wait."

Kagome listened. Her eyes followed his body as he peered out of the elevator.

"It's clear." Inuyasha turned and helped pick up their luggage. "Did I mention we've got the bridal suite?"

"No," Kagome said, with what she hoped sounded casual. She smiled. Kagome could feel the butterflies going full force in her stomach as they walked to the hall to their room.

"You okay, Kags? Because you like you're going to make a run for it." Inuyasha heard Kagome give a soft laugh before answering.

"I'm too tired to run, and besides that my legs are cramping from being in that car all day."

"Want me to carry you over the threshold Mrs. Smirks." Inuyasha grinned as he opened the door to the suite. When she didn't answer, Inuyasha nudged her to get her into the room.

Kagome stepped into the lavish one bedroom bridal suite in awe, but didn't come to until she heard the door click shut. She felt a pang of nervousness hit her. 'Come on Kagome, now isn't the time to be shy. It's just Inuyasha.' Kagome gave herself a pep talk. She could feel Inuyasha behind her, his body heat was radiating off in waves. Kagome walked deeper into the room. She noticed the tray of food that as laden with fruits, cheeses, and crackers. Plus, a bottle of champagne on the side board in the kitchen. 'Food.' Kagome thought, they hadn't eaten since they left Tokyo. She turned to ask Inuyasha if he was hungry but notice he was doing some to the door.

Inuyasha had a thin wire in his hand and was threading a loop around the door latch. On the end of the wire was a tiny square box about the size of a nine volt battery, and after he twisted the wire around the doorknob, Inuyasha turned the box, and a red light suddenly began to blink. He smiled with an air of cockiness.

"What is that?"

"This, Kags, is my own personal security system." His fangs pocked out from his upper lip when he spoke. "Shippo created this for me." Next, Inuyasha laughed slightly as he remembered when his care free days youth. "When I was younger, Miroku, Shippo and I loved to torture Sesshoumaru, so we came up with this brilliant idea." He pointed to the small black box.

"What does it do?"

"Let's just say that whoever tries to open the door will be in for the shock of a life time."

"Oh." Was all Kagome said, but silently thinking what other tricks Inuyasha had up his sleeve. "Well, I'm going to take a shower first, so…" Kagome wandered off not finishing her sentence leaving the rest to Inuyasha's imagination. When she reached the threshold of the master bedroom she found beaming with scented lilac candles and a large canopy bed. The more she wandered in the more she found in the bedroom. It littered with white rose petals. Kagome eyes widened like saucers before she opened her mouth to scream. "AAHHHH!" She turned to run out the door but her feet caught the edge of a beautiful Persian rug.

Inuyasha heard Kagome scream bloody murder and ran to her. He made it to the door when a mass of flesh collided with him sending Inuyasha to the ground. Inuyasha felt the air being knocked out of his lungs while his ears picked up Kagome whining. "What's wrong?"

"Roses, white roses." Kagome mumbled into Inuyasha's chest. She felt embarrassed at how she reacted; it was like a normal reflex. But it wasn't, so Kagome had her face buried into Inuyasha washboard abs.

'Shit!' he thought, 'that damn bastard ruined roses for her. Kags can't even she them without loosing it.' Inuyasha struggled to sit up with Kagome pressing into him. "Feh! The way you were screaming Kags I thought it would have been a spider or something." He teased her.

Kagome gave a dry laugh. "I probably startled all the occupants on this floor. I bet they think I'm being killed or something."

"Or," Inuyasha smirked with this next line he was about to grace her with, "they'd think that there are two mature people that just got married, and are using their bridal suite to have wild, hot horny, blow– your- mind sex."

Kagome's head shot up at that statement. Her cheeks were crimson when she met Inuyasha's eyes. The glint of mischief in his eyes was apparent, and of course Inuyasha was laughing. However, Kagome on the other hand wasn't; she was completely stunted. Kagome's dainty hand made a fist and punched him in the arm. "Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't blushing due to the fact that the topic of sex embarrassed her; it was more like she wanted it with Inuyasha, but not this way.

* * *

Rin was getting ready to pull out her hair, if she could reach it, that is. Not only did she wake up in the same room she escaped, but now she was secured to the bed with a piece of silk tying her hands to the post of the bed. 'Damn him, damn him!' Rin cursed. She tugged on the restrains but they wouldn't give, and even though it was silk, Rin could feel the soft textured material chaffing her skin. How long had she been tied to the bed? Three hours, four?

Rin was pissed that Sesshoumaru would tie her up like this, to a bed no less. She gave him her word that she wouldn't do anything to try and get away, and that she would stay at the mansion, so why on earth did he do this? Why? It may have had something to do with the fact, that when Rin said she'd stay, it didn't include being complacent to Sesshoumaru's will. That might have been it. 'Great!' she thought, 'I have feeling of a demon who thinks he can do with me what he will. Well, I don't think so!'

Rin looked around the room looking for anything that could had her in getting this silk restrain off her wrists. She found nothing. Rin was going to give up when her gaze lowered to her feet out of hopeless desperation. It was then that she saw her brown suede four inch, high heeled Manolo Blahniks. That's when the bazaar but cleaver idea came to Rin, she would use the end of the heel to untie the knot.

Rin brought her legs off the bed and started bringing them over her chest, then her head. She felt like she was squishing herself but Rin had to do something. Her right foot being more steady then her left, she worked the knot in the silk. But, not after too long Rin's back started to gain a dull ache which turned into an intensified burning due to the strain. Her leg went plummeting down onto the bed. Rin was huffing and puffing from exertion.

'So close!' she wailed mentally. The slim spike of her shoe made a gap just big enough for it to slide through. 'It will work this time. It has too.' Rin was determined to get free. She grunted when she rocked her hip back and forth again the momentum to throw her legs over her upper portion of herself. Rin was starting to really question her choice of major in school. 'Maybe I should give up on school and become a lock smith. Hahaha! Even better, I'll become an escape artist!' So, deep in concentration was she with precision and accuracy, Rin didn't notice the bedroom door opening and closing.

"What do we have here?" A steel smooth voice called out with a hint of amusement.

Rin jumped at the voice which cause her Manolo Blahnik spiked heel to ram right through the gap of the silk and get itself snagged. Rin's head moved to the side to see the devil himself looking at her with amused golden eyes.

"It seems as if I've found you in a precarious position my pet?"

Rin went to lower her legs but found that she could only move one. The other wouldn't budge. She was fighting the flush that was creeping to her cheeks at the thought that her low ride jeans must be giving Sesshoumaru quite a rear view. Rin mustered the best 'I could careless look' at his Royal Highness then looked away from Sesshoumaru.

He was laughing at Rin's poorly performed dismissal in her undignified position that showed off her shapely backside. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bedside and gave his intended a mocking glance before freeing her. But, not before he cupped Rin's bottom and gave it a teasing squeeze which earned him a squeal.

* * *

He turned the headlights off a block before he ended up at his destination, Detective Tsuwamono's residence. His hand turned the ignition off killing any noise that would alert neighbors of his prowling. Romeo waited anxiously in his sedan at the darken house a hundred feet ahead of him. He flicked to dome light off in the car, so that when he opened the car door no interior lights would go off. Then, Romeo exited his car as deftly as a thief in the night.

His palms were damp with perspiration as he made is way near the house. Romeo's hot breath could be seen as wisps in the chilly night air revealing his rapid, shallow breathing. He hid in the shadows of the moonless night, making his way to the house Romeo longed to burn. He could see two cars parked out front; one which he identified as belonging to Detective Ookami and the other belonged to Detective Tsuwamono's roommate.

'Interesting,' Romeo thought darkly 'it seems that they are having a late night meeting. Planning Kagome's escape.' His feet carried him swiftly to the driveway of the imbecile half demon, Inuyasha. Romeo wished he could curse that silver haired mindless fool to the seven hells for eternity. Romeo's earth brown eyes darted around looking for the bastard hanyou's car, and yet he didn't see his revivals car anywhere. He began to feel his blood pressure rise at a rapid rate. This meant one of two things. Either Inuyasha's car was in the garage, or they had, in fact, slipped through his fingers. Romeo had planned that they would be so far ahead of him in this.

Sango began to feel edgy and desperately needed to get out. Miroku and Detective Ookami were still ironing out the finer details of there plan. She watched from a segued view on the couch, as they delved deeper into conversation around the kitchen table. Sango felt oddly left out, but didn't mind this time. She stood up and stretched her long toned limbs and then quietly walked near the sliding glass door leading to the backyard. Sango rested her forehead again the cold window pane and let her fingers dance an unknown pattern on the glass. The air in the room was getting stale and difficult to breathe and Sango couldn't help but notice for some reason the room was getting smaller on her. Her hand moved to unlock the sliding glass door with a light click. Very so painstakingly deliberate, Sango cracked the door wide enough to slip through.

'Damnit!' he cursed. Romeo's mind began to weave a web of even darker evil that knew no bounds. That thick, chocking fog commenced to rob Romeo of all reality. The inner beast won out all logical thinking and demanded retribution. 'Vengeance!' it hissed to his soul. He cracked his knuckles in a sickening manor as he moved around the outside of the garage and rounded the corner slyly. 'Burn the bastards!' the voice screamed at him.

Sango took in a deep gulp of air and tried to focus her thoughts that seemed to be everywhere at once. 'I need to meditate,' she told herself. Sango sat down on one of the benches and assumed the lotus position. "Ahhhh!" she let out. Sango closed her eyelids, focused her breathing, and listened to the steady rhythm of her heart beat. thump, thump, thump… Sango felt the tension ease from her body and her mind cleared. It left her completely unaware of the outside world around her.

He found a barrier between himself and the backyard in the form of a three foot tall gate. Romeo looked for the latch that would gain his entrance and his mortal enemies doom. His hand moved towards his desired goal when the lofty sound of a sigh hit Romeo's ears like a tidal wave. 'What is this?' he thought deviously. 'Could it be that someone is outside?' Romeo's beast roared with vile pleasure. 'Perfect.'

* * *

Kagome sat on the side of the cal king size bed starring at the phone. 'Momma.' She thought quietly. 'How long as it been since I talked to you last? Months.' Was all that echoed in her mind. Kagome hadn't had any major contact with her family because of her situation. She didn't want them to be in danger by making it look like she was in the area any more. That bastard might try and kill her family, or that is what she was told when she went into the witness protection program.

Kagome reached out her hand to the ivory colored phone and picked up the receiver. She could hear the dial tone blaring in the quietness of the room. What harm could a brief phone call home do? Nothing, as far as Kagome could think of, and besides, Inuyasha didn't say not too. Kagome strained her ears to pick up if Inuyasha was still talking on his cell phone to Miroku. 'Yep,' she thought, 'he's still ranting about the rental car.' With that knowledge Kagome dialed nine for a collect call.

Her heart began to speed up at the sound of her call going through to her house. ring, ring, ring… 'Please Momma, Souta, or Gramps be at home, please.' Kagome pleaded longingly. It rang a total of six times before the operator asked if she wanted to leave a message. She agreed.

"One moment please." asked the phone operator.

Kagome held her breath at what she thought she needed to say to her family. 'How do I tell them? What am I going…' she stopped when she heard the voice of her mother on the answering service. It was like an angel's voice to her ears.

"Hello, you have reached the Higurashi's Shrine and residence. Sorry we aren't home and didn't receive your call in person…"

In the background of that message Kagome could hear her younger brother talking loudly. She remembered what he was yelling when her mother recorded that message. 'But, if you are a telemarketer we aren't sorry!' For some reason, Souta didn't like telemarketers. Kagome smiled at that memory. It was one of the few pure and untainted ones she had.

"But, if you would do us the honor, and leave us a message we would be grateful. Bye!"

BEEP!

"Uh, momma," Kagome was hesitant "this is Kagome." She paused briefly debating what to say. "I, uh, I wanted to tell you that I will be coming home for a few days." Kagome stopped again for a few seconds trying to take a deep calming breath. "I will have a body guard with me. It's someone you know very well." She faked the happiness in her intonation, however; when Kagome started to explain why she'd be home, the emotional stress caught up to her. "He's back momma. He's back." The emotion in her voice was over whelming, and Kagome's voice cracked but she continued. "They want me to lay low, so…" she fumbled a little. "Don't let anyone know I'm coming. He's still after me. I have to go now, but I love y…

BEEP!

The answering service disconnected her before she told her family she loved them. 'It hurts!' Kagome cried as she struggled to regain herself. She pulled the receiver away from her ear and set it back in its cradle. With her other hand, Kagome wiped the tears rolling on her cheeks.

* * *

Chief Myoga pulled off his glasses and set the down on his desk. He brought his callused fingers to the bridge of his nose and rubbed. Chief Myoga could feel the head ache coming, right after he got off the phone with the mayor. That piss for brains was screeching like a mother hen, that he, Chief Myoga was being negligent of his job. 'That an uptight asshole!' Myoga thought irritably. 'How he ever became elected mayor of Tokyo I have a clue?' But, there were more pressing matters that vexed him. The top one being that he hadn't heard from Inuyasha yet, which considering the situation could be a problem.

Chief Myoga went for his glasses and put them back on again when the phone rang. He mentally readied himself for another verbal confrontation with another irate citizen. And, if it was the mayor calling back, Chief Myoga smiled forbiddingly; he wouldn't be responsible for what came out of his mouth. "Chief Myoga here." he answered crossly.

"Hey ya, Chief. It's Shippo." Came the young kitsune voice over the line. "What's wrong with you? Not enough roughage and its making you irritable?" Shippo joked.

He let out a heavy sigh of relief. It was only the forensic tech, Shippo Longtail, the most ingenious scientist on the squad, and the most trust worthy. "Hahaha! Funny Red, keep it up and I'll make sure you work the night shift for the rest of your long life."

"Sorry Chief." Shippo back pedaled.

Myoga smile at Shippo's remorseful tone. "That's some fast work there Red. What do you have for me?" Even as he asked the question, Chief Myoga could feel his old body tense like a bow.

"Well, Chief," Shippo answered. "We have ourselves a traitor."

'Holy kami-sama!' Myoga grimaced with that sentence. Romeo was, indeed, one of them. "Who the hell is it?"

He smiled devilishly; he had managed to catch a glimpse of the individual out in the backyard. It wasn't hard, really. All you need to look around corners is a mirror and the right angle, of course. 'Silly girl!' Romeo scolded. 'How could you leave the protection of your companions?' He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Romeo praised his genius, as he crept back to his car with only one thing on his mind. In his trunk was a five gallon container of gasoline. The thrill that lit through his being at the possibility of getting revenge

* * *

Kagome stood in the steam filled humid bathroom debating how to taking that comment Inuyasha made. 'Come on Kags! Inuyasha was only teasing you about having mind blowing sex.' She chastised herself. 'He wasn't being serious.'

Kagome took the comb in her hand and started to brush through her wet locks. Her mind began to contemplate things she wasn't sure she should be thinking. 'Sex with Inuyasha…' Kagome's eyes gained that far away look, but her complexion had a pink healthy glow. It must have been the heat in the bathroom…

After the slight grumble in his stomach, Inuyasha picked up the phone in the front room of the suite and dialed room service. He did this for two reasons. One, Kagome was still in the bathroom doing kami knows what? And two, this would cut down the risk of anyone seeing Kagome, if that bastard Romeo started to track them. Granted, Kagome was an unforgettable beauty, but it didn't help when you yourself had physical traits that stood out as well.

The phone rang twice before someone answered. "Yes, I would like to order two salads and two bowls of ramen to be delivered at Suite 20." Inuyasha listened as the hotel operator began to ask what kind of dressing he would like, and what flavor of ramen? Inuyasha scratched his head in puzzlement; truth is that he hated salad. It was too green to him and he had this theory about salad. It was evil, and on top of that, it tasted nasty. His body shuddered at the thought of eating such crap. But, he did this for Kagome. 'Girls liked salad, don't they?'

Inuyasha cleared his throat before speaking. "Give me ranch dressing for the salads. Lots of it, and as for the ramen, make it beef. Oh, could you tell room service to knock on the door then leave the food tray outside." With that Inuyasha hung up the phone, and glanced at his watch for the tenth time in that hour. He stalked back into the bedroom and again noticed the bathroom door shut. "Damn!" Inuyasha groaned. "Kags, are you done in there?" he bellow loudly. After a few nanoseconds of silence, which felt like perpetuity to Inuyasha, he went straight for the door with a look of determination on his face. "Kagome! Can you hear me? Are you alive in there?"

BAM! BAM!

Inuyasha knocking on the bathroom door took Kagome by surprise. "Ei!" she squealed. That loud unannounced racket was like a pin to an inflated balloon, it burst her day dream of the possibility of love making with Inuyasha. Kagome dropped the comb like she had been scalded while at the same time brought the other hand over her heart. Her head snapped in the direction of the door. Kagome went for the bathroom door and through it wide open. "Where's the fire Inuyasha?"

He would have retorted, but the vision before him made his jaw drop. There Kagome stood engulf in a sea of sultry moisture swarming around her body, but that wasn't the half of it. She was wearing the same white spaghetti strap nightie, and Inuyasha was getting an unknown eyeful. The moisture in the air combined with Kagome's wet skin made the thin silk material cling in the most revealing manor. His golden eyes darkened as they took in, yet again, firmness of Kagome's breast. Her pert nipples erect, tainted a deep coral color. Inuyasha fought himself to keep his eyes from going lower, but temptation own out. They traveled down the length of Kagome's body where he could just make out the juncture between her legs. Inuyasha could feel the blood rushing to his manhood as it rose to attention.

Kagome's eye brow rose in a questioning manor at Inuyasha's odd behavior, but didn't know how to handle it. She was fight to keep herself from drooling at him. What ever Kagome expected to find when she opened the bathroom door was not Inuyasha shirtless at the threshold. Her eyes widened a fraction as she noticed his washboard abs, hard and toned. Kagome caught herself before she could look any lower. So, she shook her head at him, or more at herself, and walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. However, Kagome mumbled something she would regret saying for the rest of the evening. And in that moment of absent mindedness, totally forgetting about Inuyasha's superb hearing muttered, "Phth! Is it getting hot in here, or am I suffering from hot flashes already? Boy Kags, you'd think that you'd never see him without a shirt!"

Inuyasha was cursing himself for reacting like that, even more so, when he thought of all the ways he wanted to ravish Kagome. He had a job to do, which was to protect her, at all cost. Not seduce her. Inuyasha turned around and followed Kagome's form walking away from him. He prayed silent that she would not notice the tent in his pants. 'Shit! This is going to be a long night.' Then is ears twitched at what sounded like a low murmur of Kagome's voice. Inuyasha felt a grin crack on his face. Gone was all the previous thoughts of not trying to seduce her, for Kagome was obviously feeling this sexual tension between them. "So Kags, are you all hot and bothered?"

Kagome froze. 'Uh-oh!'


	10. Cleansing Fire

Author's Note: Hello once again, my faithful reviewers. Yes, I know its been a while since I've updated, but try teaching elementary school age students, and continuing you education; then see how much time you have left. sighs I so live for the weekends. Okay, enough of my whining, enjoy and review. Please forgive an erroneous errors, I haven't had time to proof read. Shameful, I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or anything associated with it. I just love to think of ways to torture them. LOL.

CHAPTER 10: CLEANSING FIRE

* * *

Kagome spine was so rigid she thought that it would snap. 'Oh, why did I say that out loud?' She turned slowly around and looked at Inuyasha. His golden eyes gleamed in her obvious embarrassment. Kagome was bound and determined not so let him get the better of her. Even if it cost her, her pride. "Why, whatever made you say that Inuyasha? Of course I'm hot, too hot, I was taking a shower. The bathroom doesn't have any ventilation and it is making uncomfortable." 

Inuyasha flashed her a toothy grin before responding. "Kags you really aren't a good liar."

Kagome caught herself before she let out an outraged gasp. 'Not a good lair!' she thought, 'I'll show you.' So, Kagome opted, instead, to lift her small shoulders in a shrug which she hope read, 'I could careless.'

He laughed. "Kagome, don't forget that I have excellent hearing. I heard what you said, and there is no misinterpretation."

"Yes, you do," she agreed half heartedly. "However, I have noticed that your interpretation of what I said is all wrong." Kagome said that with a straight laced poker expression, well the best one she could impersonate.

"Is it now? What about physical interpretations?" Inuyasha commented, as he thoroughly was going to enjoy this. He took a few steps forward so that he was just a few feet away from Kagome. Inuyasha noticed Kagome starting to fidget under his intense glaze.

Her throat became very dry all of a sudden. Kagome noticed Inuyasha walking towards her and she willed her feet to move in reverse, but they weren't' complying. She began clutching the hem of her nightie between her fingers. "Physical interpretations?" Kagome chocked out.

Inuyasha didn't answer her but decided to show her. He stretched out his hand, mindful of his sharp claws, and dragged one finger along Kagome's smooth jaw. Inuyasha traced Kagome's features slowly like an artist painting a portrait. He rubbed the bottom of her full lip in a slow sensual manor.

Kagome shivered from Inuyasha's light touch, but that couldn't be possible. His touch made her blood grow warmer. Kagome could feel every indentation that formed his unique finger print, as it suddenly changed direction.

His finger dropped to the curve of her neck, and stilled. Inuyasha sported a half cocked smile when he felt Kagome's pulse quicken, however he continued his inspection. He noticed Kagome's breasts were raising and falling rapidly. "Am I correct in my interpretation that you want this? You want me, Kagome?"

* * *

Miroku stopped talking to Kouga long enough to look back into the living room, and realize Sango wasn't there. 'Odd,' Miroku thought, 'I didn't hear her.' He got up from the table and walked into the previously occupied space. There he could see her form from the window. His violet colored eyes took in his fiancés form as she waned into her mediation position. 'Kami, Sango you're beautiful.' 

Sango inhaled a deep cleansing breath of air and almost chocked. 'What is that smell?' she thought with a grimace. 'It almost smells like gasoline.' Sango sniffed the air again to confirm her suspicions.

He was almost on her, just a few feet from making physical contact. The beast roared in triumph, it was so loud that Romeo could hear nothing else. It was almost consuming. Romeo slipped his hand into his pant pocket and pulled out a book of matches. His excitement was causing him to get aroused. He, Romeo, wanted to come in his pants with the anticipation, but he couldn't relief just yet. 'No, business before pleasure.' He chanted. Romeo pulled out one single match from the booklet, and readied to strike the match. He became inspired with the thought of seeing Sango's face before the fire engulfed her body. Romeo could visualize the look of utter shock that would come to her face, when she set eyes on the man who killed her. The man that no one knew stalked her best friend, Kagome.

Sango thought she heard a faint rustle in the background, and strained her ears trying to pick up on any sound. Her gut was telling her to run. 'Something isn't right,' her mind screamed. Sango shifted off the bench ever so slowly so that it looked like she was changing positions for mediation. Her legs unfolded so that they came in contact with the ground, while she lifted her arm up above her face. Sango froze for a second when her feet came into contact with something wet. Something that smelled a whole hell of a lot like gasoline. 'Shit!'

Romeo poised the match as he watched the love of his life best friend move. "Sango." He whispered maliciously. Romeo's earth brown eyes noticed how stiff her back became at his voice.

Miroku watched his Sango-sweets contently. For if he hadn't he wouldn't have noticed how her entire body language went from relaxed to tense into mere seconds. Miroku watched as she put her feet down on the ground and control the flinch that racket her body. He thought it was odd that Sango would become to tense after mediation. It was like she didn't want to telegraph her movement to someone. Then she moved her head to the left.

Sango felt dread grip her soul as she struggled to maintain her tranquil appearance on the outside. That's when she heard it, or rather him. He called her. The bastard knew her name. Sango felt sick to her stomach. Her head slowly turned to the direction of where Romeo's voice came from. 'Oh, kami! He's here!' She knew instructively that she would only have on shot to get away.

He could read it her face, the widening of her irises, the slow and deliberate movement. Romeo spoke what he thought would be the last words Sango would ever hear again. "She shouldn't have run Sango. Now Kagome will pay. She will learn that running will cost her what she values the most." As he finished, Romeo's wrist made a flicking motion in which he struck the match. It flashed before the flame burned in his hand. "Good- bye Sango." Then Romeo dropped the lit match.

The flash from the combustion of the gasoline made Miroku flinch backwards and falter to the floor.

* * *

Chief Myoga let a bellow of outrage that could have shaken the rafters of the precinct when Shippou Longtail revealed the bastard traitor's name. He didn't believe it, not at first anyways. The bastard was one of them. 

Shippou winced and quickly pull the phone away from his ear when he heard the Chief let out a roar that reminded him of a banshee. He thought that he would be deaf in one ear for the rest of his long life.

Chief Myoga clinched his teeth together tightly as he tried to reign in his temper. "Red! I want you to pull up all murder cases that, that no good fucking asshole worked on, and even the cases he was asked his opinion on."

"Right, Chief." Shippou responded, but soon after he gave his reply the line went dead.

He picked up the phone again and dialed Inuyasha's phone number. It rang through, however; instead of hearing the usual cocky voice of the Detective Tsuwamono, the Chief heard the ominous sound of the animated operator answering. "Shit!" The old flea youkai moved as like he never had. He grabbed his standard issue, Berretta 9 millimeter, and darted out the door yelling at the top of his voice. "Code 83! Code 83 boys! Move it out now!"

The entire police force of precinct 47 for the first time in 40 years was silenced as the Chief of Police yelled out code 83. Every officer spurred into action seconds later. It was unspoken allegiance of brotherhood; one of their own was in danger.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke at the break of dawn and gazed down at the woman in his arms. He really didn't want to leave his bed, not when Rin was here snuggling her soft frame into his. However, he needed to get an update from Inuyasha on the bothersome issue at hand. That was the only reason why Sesshoumaru silently left his custom made bed, making sure not to disturb the fiery minx that sleep there. A faint smirk curled on Sesshoumaru's angelic face as he remembered his less than saintly activities last night. His inner youkai was quite pleased when they took Rin, they were even more pleased when they had been her first. And if Sesshoumaru had anything to say about it, he would be her last. 

His golden eyes blazed as he peered out the large bay window meeting the morning.

The picture Sesshoumaru gave off could have been described as nothing less than god like. His pale skin glowed in the morning accentuating his muscular frame; silver locks shining a brilliantly in the light. He truly was something to behold in his naked glory. Once the sun rose above the horizon Sesshoumaru finally left the suite to go to his study.

The silk sheets felt good against her flushed, naked skin. And the ache between her legs wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She turned her body so that she was on her stomach, nuzzled her face into the pillow, and inhaled the lingering scent of the absent demon. Rin reminisced about the unrelenting Taiyoukai and his persuasive methods of getting what he wanted, and Sesshoumaru wanted her.

At first Rin didn't want to given to the full throttle lust she felt for the dog demon. But, she was only human! The fates set her up to fail miserably if they honestly thought she could with stand the wooing of the devilish handsome Taiyoukai. Granted Rin just met the hard ass two days ago. 'Oh, Kami-sama!' Rin groaned at that thought. 'What does that make me? Desperate? An easy lay? No, he was your first lay! So you can't be desperate, but maybe easy.' Her hand made a fist and punched the pillow a few times in irritation. 'Alright Rin,' she told herself, 'you need to have more self control! More will power!' She lifted her head off the pillow and mumbled to herself. 'Wait!' Rin thought as her head shot up off the down pillow. 'Where the hell is Sesshoumaru?'

She bounded off the bed in righteous indignation with sheets clutched around her frame. "Why that insufferable mutt! The nerve of him, leaving me in after what we… had! Argh!" Rin ranted. She paced back and forth on the Beirut rug working herself in fine lather, cursing the handsome Taiyoukai.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't help pressing her on this issue, but if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't be responsible for his action towards her. May hap he shouldn't have tried to point out her attraction to him. 'Hell,' Inuyasha muttered, 'Kagome is something else!' 

Kagome was drowning in those molten eyes, and she knew she was doomed. This sinking feeling within her was consuming, and yet… He was right. She couldn't deny wanting him even physically. Kagome had wanted him for years, but he wasn't hers. Theirs was a friendship formed out dislike for one another at first and evolved from there, but then that's when the nightmare from hell occurred. It ripped her away from Inuyasha, and now fate was giving her another opportunity. Yet now the opportunity was presenting itself, or rather Inuyasha was presenting himself to her. They were both adults now. Consenting?

Inuyasha watched Kagome wet her lips. He noticed she lowered her gaze, as if she was debating something. Part of himself, he wished to kami that Kagome would want him. Inuyasha moved his head so that his cheek of slightly grazing her's. "Guess what?" His voice was low and very arousing.

'Going from hot to shivering isn't normal? Is it?' she question when she felt Inuyasha hot breath against her ear. "What?" she responded breathlessly.

"I want you Kagome, but only if you are willing."

Kagome was puzzled when Inuyasha pulled away from her, and went completely still. Then it clicked. 'He's giving me a choice.' She mused. Kagome couldn't blame anyone but herself for what happened next. Her hand reached for Inuyasha's muscular shoulders and jerked him toward her face. There lips were mere inches apart, as Kagome murmured her response. "Just don't file a sexual harassment suite."

* * *

Sango felt paralyzed with trepidation at Romeo's words. Her head was half way curved towards the direction he was in, and from her peripheral vision Sango could see a large figure in the shadows. She could barely make out his hands being held out in front of his person. Sango knew what he hand in his hands even though she couldn't see it. It was a match. The sound of the match being dragged against the textured paper that would ignite it into a flame was ringing in her ears. Sango lunged forward, away from the bench as the flammable liquid incinerate into a hot burning blaze licking her legs. The air was knocked out of her lungs as she hit the ground, hard, rolling. 

Miroku yelled Sango's name with such unconcealed horror, as he scrambled off the ground to run, like the wind, for the door.

"Yo! Miroku! What's going on?" Kouga shouted from the kitchen as he peek his head down the hallway.

"Fire Kouga! Call the fire department!" Miroku screamed in fear. His hand shot out for the door handle and the moment he grabbed the metal knob Miroku received a second degree burn. Miroku cursed himself as he tugged at his T-shirt using it as a buffer between his skin and the hot metal. Miroku threw open the door only to be greeted by scorching flames. He stood there for a second debating. It wasn't that Miroku was contemplating whether saving Sango or if the fire was going to burn him, hell yes it would. Miroku was just trying to figure out how deep the flames were so he could get to Sango. He took a few steps back and began to run when a hand grabbed him by the upper arm.

Kouga finally smelled the fire and burning chemicals after he got off the phone. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Sango's out there!" Miroku said as he struggled to get out of Kouga's hold.

Kouga eyed the proximity before hoisting Miroku over his shoulder lunging through the fire. He landed ten feet into the back yard, well away from the flames. Kouga set Miroku down and started scanning for Sango's body. The thick black smoke was interfering with his ken sense of smell.

Romeo laughed like a wild hyena as he watched the gasoline take life in a living breathing form. 'Fire cleanses everything,' he thought, 'maybe this will give Kagome and me a clean slate. No interfering from ingrates that will taint Kagome's thinking.'

He could hear shouting coming from inside the house, which only added to his excited state. Romeo decided to take his leave, satisfied that he had taught Kagome a lesson, once again. He tossed remaining matches in the fire and grabbed the gas can then rushed off back to his car.

Off in the hazy smoke filled night, Kouga's sensitive eyes could barely see a figure retreating into the distance. He snarled, revealing long pearly white fang. Instinctively, Kouga's demonic counterpart snarled knowing that, that was the bastard killing all those women. In an unconscious but well memorized action, Kouga reached for his side holster and with drew his gun. "Freeze bastard."

Miroku found Sango just a few yards away and ran to her side. His fingers went to her throat, praying he would find a pulse. Miroku felt the faint movement of the artery moving beneath his fingers. "Sango?" he called out, as he gentle touched her shoulder.

Groans Sango felt someone shaking her, and calling out to her. It took her mind a little while to register who it was. 'Safe,' was all Sango could think of when her brain processed it was Miroku by her side.

Miroku heard her whimper in pain and began to check her body for signs of injury when he heard Kouga yell for someone to halt. His head shot up in that instance. Miroku followed Kouga's line of sight and could only make out a delineate figure. Within a heartbeat, Miroku knew who it was. The bastard found them, and almost killed Sango! 'Shit! I bet he's looking for Inuyasha and Kagome.' Miroku was fighting the urge to run back into the flame just to kill the asshole with his bare hands, however; another painful whimper from Sango engrossed him.

Romeo heard the command bellowed out to him to stop. He froze in his movement and turned around. There was a vile smile upon his lips as he faced Detective Ookami. Romeo's free hand went up in a mocking salute to the Detective with his middle finger at attention.

Thick black smoke was burning Kouga's eyes so bad that they were watery. He could make out that the figure turn to face him, but little else. However, he kept his gun trained.

Romeo could see the fire light shine on the steel of Kouga's gun. 'Ha! Do you think you can stop me you walking flee bag? Tsk, tsk. When will you learn?' Romeo's hand clenched around the gas can handle as thought came to him. 'There is enough fuel in this gas can to leave them with an explosive exit.'

There was a change in wind direction for the briefest of seconds in which there was a break in the heavy dark smoke that rolled off in waves. That's when Kouga noticed an identified projectile being hurled at them. He pulled the trigger.

_"Bam"_

The explosion of the gas can sent the combustible liquid spraying in every direction. And do to Romeo's miscalculation he was torched with the fire he himself set. The flames seared the flesh of his face and hair. Romeo let out a pain filled scream. "ARGH!" He thrashed around trying to extinguish the burning flames scorching him.

Kouga dropped to the ground from the explosion. His heart was racing and Kouga swore he about pissed his pants from what he considered a near death experience. "Fuck! That was to close. I didn't know that shit would happen." He muttered. Kouga's thoughts were farther cut short however when he heard a horrid screaming sound, almost like nails on a chalk board. That sent a shiver down his spine.

* * *

'She isn't messing around,' Inuyasha thought. Kagome didn't give him time to ask her to explain what the hell that meant, but he figured it out quickly. Her hands fisted into his hair while she ravished his mouth. Sure, you could say he was stunned, but Inuyasha was not one to be passive for to long in the arms of a willing Kagome. 

The death grip she had him in when she stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed him, long and heard, frantically and passionately, just the way she dreamed about. Kagome could feel his arms suddenly wrapped around her as Inuyasha hauled her against him even closer. She could feel his claws traveling down her back, then to her bottom and finally to her thighs.

Kagome rocked her hips against Inuyasha pelvis in a blatant restless movement. That's when she felt him pick her up guiding her legs around his waist. Kagome could feel Inuyasha arousal pressing snugly against her core. The friction made her moan into the kiss.

Inuyasha was reveling in Kagome's scent; the arousal thick in the air. The thin silk nightie hardly covered the fact that her nipples were at attention, and rubbing against his chest. Inuyasha's clawed fingers cupped her toned bottom as he made a move to the bed so that they could progress things.

_"Ring, ring, ring"_


	11. Identity Uncovered

SUMMARY: Inuyasha could feel himself disconnect from reality as he remember his haunting youthful past. 'All those times he would pop up out of the middle of nowhere when Kagome was with me.' It was like a movie reel playing in his mind's eye, and someone had hit fast forward showing sequences of events, dates with Kagome, and the murder scenes over the ten years. "That fuckers our serial murder!"

Author's Note: peeks head out from under the rock. Yeah, I know its been ages, but I'm working full time as a teacher and still going to school. Have mercy! Enjoy, and review to let me know what you think.

CHAPTER 11: IDENTITY UNCOVERED

* * *

The skin was literally felting off his face in layers. It was like butter felting in the frying pan. 'No! No!' Romeo screamed in agony. 'She'll never want me now!' His hands clawed his raw face trying to rub off the flames that scorched him. Romeo's howling of pain was not as loud as the sirens off in the distance. And it briefly registered in the back of his mind that he needed to get the hell out of this place. Romeo cracked open a blistering oozing eye whose lids were bloody and blurred his stinging vision. Ever thing was distorted in Romeo's eyes, even long before for the fire seared him.

Figures and images merged into bobbles of things moving as one as Romeo crawled on all fours. 'Must leave. Must leave.' He repeated over and over like a broken record.

It was truly as dark miracle, a blessing from the devil himself, in Romeo's mind that he made it out of the back yard. He had to use his senses of touch to feel his way around the hot flames. Romeo stumbled and faltered as he made it out of the back yard. He needed help; he needed someone he trusted to aid in his escape and not whisper a word of this. He dug into his pocket frantically searching for his cell phone, as the siren grew louder. Romeo pressed star 133 and speed dial then listened as the phone rang.

"Hello." A devilish smooth voice answered on the third ring with a hint of acknowledgement.

"There's been an accident. I need help." Romeo whimpered.

"It's going to cost you." The man's voice mocked with amusement across the line.

"Anything demon! Anything you want, you can have." Romeo felt weak as he bartered with his psychologist. The prick had helped weave this dastardly web of murder and obsession.

"Ah, Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou? The price is high, the cost is great; to save your soul before it's too late."

* * *

Kagome lost herself in the warmth of Inuyasha's arms, as he carried her towards the bed. They momentarily broke their passionate kiss as he lowered her gentle to the mattress so that she was in the center, before lowering himself on top of her. Kagome's breath was ragged, but she smiled at Inuyasha as she welcome him into her awaiting embrace. She noticed how bright Inuyasha's eyes burned into her cerulean ones. It was like he could devour her whole.

Her arms beckoned him, pulling him into her, and Inuyasha wasn't going to deny her. He never let his eyes leave Kagome's, however; he noticed her lips slightly swollen and very rosy. Inuyasha leaned back in to the goddess before him and took her inviting lips again. This carnal desire settled in him like a red haze as he settled between Kagome's shapely legs. 'No!' Inuyasha groaned as he heard the phone in the suite ring. 'No fucking way! Who in the hell has the worst time!'

* * *

Sesshoumaru waited as Inuyasha's cell phone number dialed through and rang. After the sixth ring, Sesshoumaru felt his patience diminish greatly. 'Answer the phone half-breed!' He let the phone call continue to go through, thinking that his half brother was deliberately avoiding him.

Rin's temper had reached an all time high, and she was going take it out on one person. She wrapped the bed sheet around herself like a toga as she walked near a double door. Rin opened the door making quite a scene, or rather, an entrance.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the sound of his double doors slamming against the wall. He could since her the moment she set foot on the floor. Sesshoumaru knew that Rin thought he had used her and then left her, and that was the cause of her behavior. 'Humans and their illogical way of thinking.'

"You!" Rin shouted when she spotted silver flowing hair on the far side of the room. She wished her eyes would burn holes in the back of his head, but Rin settled for a scathing glare. Rin noticed that Sesshoumaru was turned away from her, but that didn't detour her in the least. Rin's mouth opened to let loose on, 'The almightier than thou Taiyoukai.' "Who in the hell to you think you are!" she bellowed.

'Amazing that someone so small can be so loud!' he thought. Sesshoumaru turned around painstakingly slow.

Rin continued to berate the dog demon, but what she saw when he turned around quieted her right away. 'Why didn't I realize he was naked!' Rin thought a little surprised. She fought herself not to let her wondering eyes traverse the any farther down the length of the well endowed Inuyoukai.

A perfectly sculpted eye brow rose at the bold look coming from Rin.

* * *

Sango moaned painfully, her legs were killing her. Well, not really, but she sure thought they were going to. She was slipping in and out of consciousness when a loud noise exploded above her. It sent sound waves thrashing around everywhere, rattling anything and everything it came into contact with, and that's when Sango could hear someone screaming in the back ground, it caused her to shiver. The sound was awful, like a human being skinned alive.

"Sango? Sango can you hear me?"

She let out a groan in reply. Her eyes flicked open looking up at where the voice had come from. Her eyes adjusted and found Miroku hovering above her. "Miroku." Sango replied in utter relief that she was no longer in danger.

Kouga was quick back on his feet; he needed to survey their surrounding and assess the current situation as hand. His blue eyes searched for the fucking bastard that he was so close to nailing, but the flames hide the chicken shit from his view. He tried smelling for any odd scent in the air, but couldn't find a damn thing. The only thing Kouga was inhaling was the scent of burning hot ash. 'Fuck, dog turd isn't going to be happy,' Kouga though grimly. His elf like ears picked up on the siren coming closer.

"Kouga," Miroku yelled. "We need to get Sango to the hospital these burns on her legs are bad." His eyes never let the woman of his dreams as he continued to assess her injuries. Miroku knew that the burns needed immediate attention, and right now the only thing he could think of was that she was alive. He tried to steel himself and remained focus, but all those years of medical training seemed to leave him. This was just to close, to damn personal to him. Something akin to evil arouse within the ex- houshi, something that craved revenge against the man who dare tried to kill the only woman in the world he wanted, longed for. Somewhere in Miroku's rationale mind, he realized just how thin that line was, and how easy it would be to cross it and become a murderer.

"It burns… Miroku" Sango whimpered and closed her eyes in an attempt to forget about the pain.

Her voice broke through Miroku's murderous thoughts of vengeance, and reminded him that she was more important at the moment. Yet, the thoughts of hunting down the asshole didn't completely leave him either.

* * *

It seemed like he had waited there in the street gutter forever. 'Is this, what is feels like,' Romeo thought, 'when you're dying?' The pain was so excruciating he wanted to ripe off his face, but then Romeo began to think. 'If I have no face, then I would have no identity. That thought as some merit.' Romeo's inner beast agreed.

"Well, well, well…" the voice of his psychologist came out almost blending in with the night, "what do we have here?" Red eyes glowed in the pitch of night, watching his patient, his work of art writhing in pain. Naraku almost shuddered looking at his patient's now unrecognizable face. Red blistering pockets of skin boiled to the surface of the unstable young man's face. Blood seeped out of open wounds and mixed with another bodily fluid. Gone was the deceiving boyish good look, no more was the wavy dirty brown hair, and eye brows.

He laid there on the operating table in a drug induced coma. The only things he remembered were the voices and that's when he was conscious, other than that, nothing else.

"So, brother, what is it that I'm going to do this time?"

Naraku smiled at his mirror image. "Reconstructive and plastic surgery is a wonderful thing." He began, weaving a tale. "If you're fat, you get liposuction, if you're less than endowed," Naraku joked lightly, "you get implants."

Onigumo knew were this was going and finished his twin's line of thought. "If you're badly burned, to the point you're unrecognizable, you change your appearance. Your face."

Naraku flashed a brilliant pearly white smile. "Exactly!" He shoved his hand into his breast pocket to withdraw a photograph. It was a black and white photo, proximately eight years old, slightly wrinkled in some places. Naraku extended it out to his brother.

Onigumo's eyes widened slightly as he took in the person in the picture. The thing that captivated him the most about this individual was his light colored hair, and bright vibrant eyes which seemed to be staring intimidatingly at him. "Who is this?"

"That, my dear brother, is who you are going to create my patient into." Naraku pointed to the insane man lying deathly still on the O.R. table. "I know in black and white it is so hard to see the demonic features, but picture this…" he said with a dramatic pause. "A man with waist length silver hair, and golden eyes that are the molten sun; sharp razor like nails, and a smug, cocky grin that reveals pointed canine fangs. Oh, and let us not forget the most important feature of all!" Naraku wanted to laugh as he thought about the nightmare that was to come. "Two dog shaped ears."

Onigumo gave his brother an eerie grin as he saw the picture coming together. "Yes dear brother, I can see it now." He memorized every detail of the picture, engraving it into memory for the task at hand.

"Another life taken and destroyed," Naraku chuckled in delight, "by our diabolical genius! This one was so easy to turn." He bragged, as a finely manicured hand flipped back a wavy strand of hair behind his shoulder. "I, for one, can't wait until this sick confused bastard does something terribly gruesome."

"Yes," Onigumo agreed vehemently, "The pay out for insuring a psycho-medical facility and their patients, which are highly unstable, is quite rewarding."

"Hmmm…. Especially if they kill someone"

"All in good time," Onigumo consoled, "all in good time."

"Nurse Urasuea, inject 10 cc of benzomethlytrizenne"

"Yes, Doctor Onigumo"

Romeo heard someone counting backward to ten. "ten, nine, eight, seven…" He never heard the rest of it, because he lost conscious again from the drugs in his system.

"Nurse, give me the scalpel."

"Blood pressure is 120 over 90"

"Skin graph."

"Increase I.V. drip."

"Attachments ready."

* * *

Kagome for a moment thought that the ringing was in her ears, but soon realized it was a cell phone. She pulled backed and blinked a few times, her breath ragged, as she struggled to overcome her aroused state. Inuyasha's grumbling only confirmed it, as the cell phone continued to ring that she hadn't imagined the cell phone going off.

Inuyasha smirked for a moment that the fact that Kagome was deep in a passionate haze, which he put her in. Yet, the continuous ring of the phone was grating on his nerve. 'Who, in the world, damn it as the worst freakin' timing?' Inuyasha stalked off and to answer the cell phone, leaving Kagome in the bridal suite alone. He picked up the annoying piece of plastic looking at the caller I.D. "What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha bellowed as he answered the phone. It just added on, one more reason on his long list of reasons why, why to dismember his beloved brother.

* * *

Sesshoumaru pulled the phone away from his ear. When he thought it was safe to put the phone back against his ear, Sesshoumaru did.

Rin watched in utter enthrallment, yet she listened as Sesshoumaru growled into the phone. It was a series of short and long snarled growls which varied in nature from guttural to throaty. The hairs on the back of Rin's neck stood on end, as the sneaking suspicion came to her that Sesshoumaru was possibly communicating that way for a reason. 'I bet he is doing that on purpose. He doesn't want me to know what he is talking about.' She fisted her hands and placed my on her hips while her small tipped nose pointed away from the taiyoukai.

He almost couldn't believe it, and Inuyasha fought the urge to stick a finger in his ear to see if he had anything lodged in there. The old language hadn't been used for years, or should he say centuries. It was something innate for all inuyoukais; inbred with in them, but since no other species of demon or humans understood knew it their unique language faded out. Inuyasha growled back to his brother.

'What do you want, Fluffy?'

'Listen half-breed, and listen well. That spitfire of a wench that I am now harboring has seen Romeo.'

'When?'

'A few days ago.'

'What! And you just now decided to tell me! Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? Or for that matter, why didn't you, fluff for brains, take her to the police?' Inuyasha knew he pissed his brother off, but what he just did was plain stupid, even for him.

'Watch it little brother!' Sesshoumaru warned viciously. 'I just now got around to telling you, so be thankful.'

'I should arrest you for with holding evidence.'

'hn… You could but than you will never get the description.'

'Why you…' Beep

The call waiting feature on the hotel phone censored any foul words that might have come out of Inuyasha's mouth. He snarled at his brother, 'I'll call you later.' Next, Inuyasha hangs up on Sesshoumaru, so that he could answer the incoming call.

* * *

It took Chief Myoga over four hours to track Detective Tsuwamono, and that was with the aid of Shippo. With out Red, tracking Inuyasha would have taking a helluva lot longer. He cradled the phone to his ear and listen to the phone ring, ring, and ring. "Damn it, answer the phone!" Chief Myoga groaned over the phone.

He was standing in the hallway of the hospital pacing as far as the pay phone cord would allow. He was desperate to warn Inuyasha about the latest happenings. That bastard, one of their own was behind the murders. The asshole, broke the code of the brotherhood; serve, protect, and defend. "Damnit to hell, I should have known he did it! Sick bastard!"

Patience waned with every monotonous pitch ring of the telephone, and Chief Myoga was going to loose it. Chief Myoga pulled the phone away and was about to pull the phone back on the receiver when his sensitive ears picked up the light click.

"Hello." Inuyasha bellowed. There was no response. He was about to let out a foul string of curse at would make a sailor blush when he heard the commanding shout of Chief Myoga of the line. Inuyasha's ears twitched on top of his head. "Chief?"

"Where, the hell, are you Detective?"

"I'm about two hundred miles from town Chief, why?"

"Shit, Inuyasha, the bastard attacked Sango and torched your house." Chief Myoga let out in a rush.

Kagome heard Inuyasha let out a vicious blood freezing snarl, and she knew it couldn't be good. She ran into the front room where she eyed him, and even though his back was to her, Kagome noticed that he was tense and breathing erratically. Kagome felt her stomach drop, 'please no!'

"Is she okay?"

Kagome paled at those words, but remained silent as she easy dropped on Inuyasha's conversation. Her knees were growing weak and she was close to collapsing. Kagome barely registered the fact that the room was narrowing, along with her vision which was like a tv screen being shut off. The roaring in her ears was becoming overwhelming, and Kagome felt as if her body was defying the fact that just because her heart was pumping blood didn't mean a damn thing when she was ghost white.

"Sango's at the hospital then, but everyone else is safe." Inuyasha grounded in teeth together. He heard a slight gasp from behind when he said Sango's name. Inuyasha turned around in time to see Kagome sway on her feet. "Fuck!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome lost conscious and started her decent to the ground. He dropped the phone and move like the wind to catch her. "Hold on, Chief, Kagome passed out." He yelled at the cell phone lying on the ground. Inuyasha situated the unconscious woman in his arms and dragged her back to the phone and picked it up. "What else," Inuyasha asked as he fumble with the phone.

"We know who the bastard is Inuyasha, he is one of us." Chief Myoga seemed a little hesitant to tell right away, but he could hear Inuyasha's impatient sigh over the line. "It's Hojo, Inuyasha. It's Hojo." Chief Myoga spent his tale to his Detective over the phone, filling Inuyasha on the facts.

He almost didn't believe it when he heard that name being uttered aloud. Inuyasha would have thought that the pansy ass Hobo was far from the homicidal type, but then again the all around too squeaky clean good guy were the ones that needed to be watched, very carefully. He could have laughed, yet as he thought back, it made perfect sense. Inuyasha felt his blood stir at the memories being dredge up; as unstable as his blood was for being a hanyou, Inuyasha tried to keep it in check. He couldn't afford to lose himself to this bloodlust, to this knowledge.

Inuyasha could feel himself disconnect from reality as he remember his haunting youthful past. 'All those times he would pop up out of the middle of nowhere when Kagome was with me.' It was like a movie reel playing in his mind's eye, and someone had hit fast forward showing sequences of events, dates with Kagome, and the murder scenes over the ten years. "That fuckers our serial murder!"

"And that's not the worse part, Inuyasha." Myoga conceded, "He's on the loose."


	12. To Kill A Mocking Bird

Summary: Inuyasha stilled at the sound of a body hitting the ground. His inu roared at the thought of his bitch hurting. Crimson eyes looked up in time to see Kagome take a few struggling breathes, but it wasn't working. She hadn't look at him, but he saw her locked into her thoughts. Next, he watched her rush into the restroom. Inuyasha set his gun down and raced to her. His nose caught the scent of stomach acid before he entered into the confines of the bathroom.

Author's Note: Hello once again all. Glad to say I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. And to make it up to you this chapter if way longer then normal… about thirteen pages. Enough of my yapping. Well, here is the latest installment of Tears of Morning. Enjoy the reading and please review. WARNING: extreme graphic sexual content...

Chapter 12: To Kill A Mocking Bird

* * *

'Yes, Doctor Onigumo.' She mimicked snidely. 'Right away, Doctor Onigumo. Whatever you say Doctor Onigumo, and when I'm done I'll lick your ass!' Nurse Abi added with divine hatred as she walked into a secluded private room. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room rapidly, all because of her demon blood. Being a bat youkai and working in a hospital wasn't easy. Abi looked at the liquidy contents of the plastic bag with keen interest in her hands. She was fighting the urge to lick her lips at the sight of the blood. 'Shit!' Abi shook her head trying to dislodge her inner craving to drink the blood out of the bag.

beep… beep…. The heart monitor sounded off relentlessly, in it monotone noise. It brought Nurse Abi back to reality, so to speak… She walked over to the I.V. rack and shut off the drip so that she could change bags. Abi's brown eyes glanced over at the form lying on the hospital bed while she worked. 'Poor bastard,' she grimaced at the face of the patient whose head was bandaged up in yards of gauze. Abi never got a good look that the individual, but she knew a little something about him. Well, from what she read off the medical chart anyways. 'Human male, age twenty-seven, last name is O'ching, and he is healthy as an ox.' The nagging question in the back of Abi's mind was, 'why did he need plastic surgery?'

Her hand went to the chart to check off and sign off on the blood transfusion and antibiotics she had given him. Nurse Abi hand went for the pen in her breast pocket, but with nimble fingers she dropped it to the floor. She cursed her unusual clumsiness and bent over to pick it up.

It was while Abi had her back turned when earthen sable colored eyes snapped open violently. Hojo's vision was clouded over from the drugs induced in his changing body. Disoriented and highly agitated, he sat up slowly. The slow steady beat of the heart monitor now increased its paced rhythm.

Up in the darken corner of the room was a small video camera used for observing patients, or in this case spying on them. It generally goes unnoticed by all in the rooms, and that had been it's purpose. You see, the camera never blinks. Never misses anything.

He felt like he was suffocating and brought one hand up to his face. That small, but somewhat sane portion of his mind registered the fact that his palm did not come in contact with smooth skin. No, in came in contact with something slightly coarse and textured. Hojo began to panic. His clawed hands began to pull madly at the gaze, viciously tearing it away all the while his beast howled with fury.

"Where the hell did that blast pen go to!"

A voice came from the side of his bed drew is attention away from the wrapping on his face. His eyes narrowed slightly while his body tensed. The nerve ending in his body was letting off high amount of adrenaline giving Hojo the fighting fury.

Abi was bent over at the waist, and was totally unaware of the man beside her. She was slightly aware that the heart monitor had picked up, but dismissed it thinking that the antibiotics had kicked in. Her beady purple black eyes swept the length of the floor trying to spot the pen she dropped.

Hojo leaned silently over his narrow bed and took in the figure before him. It was of round buttocks sticking up in the air swaying slightly. His beast noted the stark white uniform of that of a nurse, but with her ass as his view, it signaled something in the cortical recesses of his brain. It was something primitive. Hojo's unstable blood thundered in his veins, while the blood beast within howled viciously making him snap.

Long bluish black hair was tightly wrapped in a bun at the base of her neck with wisp of hair coming out haphazardly. For a brief moment his judgment misinterpreted the womanly form before him. Hojo went to speak the name he cherished, but it came out in a snarl. "KaGoMe."

Abi froze in that position. A fine sheen of perspiration now coated her body. 'How the hell?' She could here the rustle of sheets being moved and then groans of the bed next to her. Abi shot up straight and turned around to face the faceless patient. She swallowed hard. It was the look in his eyes that sent her on edge. "Mr. O'ching?" Abi choked, "Are you okay?"

Hojo sniffed the air around him. :Tainted. Unclean.: His demonic voice growled. : Our Kagome is pure. Whore! Imposter: He heard her speak his name. 'O'ching.' It was like throwing water on a flame. Finally his vision cleared and he began to see thing a little less distorted. "Where am I?"

"You are at Onigumo's Body Shop Inc."

"I need the bathroom." Hojo processed slowly the information she had given him. Yet, he was trying to remember how the hell he got here. In time it came to him. 'I went to Tsuwamono's.' He knew he made a fatal error with his decision, but with luck he had sent a message to the fucking asshole that he knew… Yeah, bastard are you scared yet?' A hellish smile came to him as Hojo also remembered calling Naraku. That was the only logical reason for him being here. He knew his brash act of violence probably set him back, but the question was how far? No matter, he smiled painfully, 'Kagome, I did this for you.'

Abi though her heart was going to come out of her chest when this unexpected change occurred. She didn't want to aggravated him in farther, so she complied by showing him the restroom. "It's right here." Abi offered a false smile.

Hojo made a sauntered pace to the bathroom.

* * *

Ring… Ring…

"Hello," that all too ageless voice answered the phone. "Higurashi Shrine."

"Ohayo, Higurashi-sama."

Mrs. Higuashi smiled at that voice. "What a pleasant surprise. How are you doing Doctor O'ching?"

"I'm doing well Aikyo, and yourself?" Doctor O'ching replied soothingly.

"Well, all is peaceful hear expect for the occasional evil upraising of demons." Aikyo joked.

Doctor O'ching laughed lightly over the line. "Elder Priest Higurashi still battling those evil spirits I take it."

"Yes, I'm afraid so…" Aikyo trailed off temporary. She knew something had to have happen for her long time friend Usokai O'ching to call her. Aikyo could feel it in the fit of her stomach.

Usokai heard Aikyo sigh heavily over the line. He knew she was repairing herself for some bad news, and he hated it. "Aikyo…"

"Just tell me Usokai. I'm not that weak hearted any more."

He coughed a bit before answering her. "Well I could never fool you Aikyo, now could I?" Doctor O'ching said. "I have no better way to say this than just saying it so here it goes. Kagome was in the hospital."

Aikyo felt faint. 'No!'

"She was hospitalized for head trauma to the head and a mild concussion…" Usokai never got to totally finish his sentence.

"What! No, that can't be. Kagome called me about a day ago Usokai, she sounded fine to me!" A ikyo Higurashi rushed out in one long winded breath.

'My, my, my.' Thought the stunted Doctor. 'That is a surprise.' "Are you sure Aikyo?"

"Yes, I know my own daughters voice. However, when Kagome left a message she didn't mention anything about being in the hospital…"

"Listen to me Aikyo," Usokai interrupted her. "Kagome was admitted into the hospital a few days ago but then disappeared. The police are trying to locate her but haven't' been successful so far… Did Kagome say where she was?"

"No, only that she was going…" Aikyo suddenly remembered the desperation in her daughter's voice pleading that she not telling anyone she was coming home. But, Usokai had been their when the whole terrible nightmare had started. 'Oh, Kagome…'

* * *

Piercing ice blue eyes watched the scene before him through the glass window in the emergency room. There his new found friend Miroku sat ever vigilantly beside a now sleeping Sango. Detective Ookami shuddered at the sight of an V.I sticking out of Sango's arm and the not so white gauges linen soaked in iodine wrapped like vines around her low body. Even with the door shut he could smell the iodine from here, and if he went in to give solace he would never had made it half way through the room without passing out. No, Kouga could do that.

He felt this gut wrenching pity that this situation was partly his fault. Kouga was a wolf demon and a strong proud on at that. Even his lineage gave him the nobility of a prince, back in ancient times, but now. Well, what the hell good would that do him? 'That sick bastard!' Kouga thought as his eyes flashed red. He knew the psycho had just moved this fuck up game of his to an entirely new level. Kouga clenched his hand into a fist causing his nails to cut into his skin. Drops of blood spatter onto the linoleum floor below.

She had just turned the corner when her forest green eyes settled on a form she knew all to well. Nurse Ayame let her gaze travel the length of the perfect specimen of male, and that's when she saw the crimson droplets on the floor. "Hey they handsome, we don't need any more blood spilled tonight. We are already overflowing with patients and I would hate to admit you."

That soft luscious voice broke Kouga from his blood rage. He hadn't heard her coming, nor the fact that she was stand right beside him. Kouga looked to his left and saw that flaming red hair piled in a mass of curls in disarray, and those haunting green eyes. He nodded his head at her, but didn't say a word. Kouga continue to stare ahead.

Nurse Ayame let out a deep sigh. "Come on and I'll look at those wounds." She placed a gentle hand on his forearm and smiled at him. Her eyes widen when she saw him flinch and then heard him snarl at her. Ayame with drew her hand quickly and took a step back. It began to settle in with her, 'A wolf demon?' She had wondered why after they had had sex that her athletic frame was covered in bite marks and scratches. Ayame smiled and growled back in a bitchy tone. :Relax! I'm only trying to help.:

:You know the old language? How: Kouga finally turned fully at her.

She shook her head, "Hmm… and here I thought you were smart Detective?" she responded back in Japanese. Ayame walked away from the frustrating demon that refused her help. She made it no more then a few feet before a steel grip forced her around.

Kouga trailed quickly after her and grab her. "Answer my question. I'm not aware of that many people who know the ancient language!"

"Use your nose wolfie." She barked, as she tried to dislodge his hold on her.

Kouga sniffed her lightly and was surprised to find that Ayame was of full demon blood. 'Why didn't notice that before? Hmmm… could it be because you were thinking with the other smaller brain?' his inself mocked. Kouga growled silently as he noticed something else about his nurse. She was in heat to top everything off. 'Merciful kami!' A sheepish grin came to his handsome features and he let her go. "So, how is that possible? I didn't smell it on you early." He bent in closer and sniffed her again, loving the 'eep,' that emitted from her lips.

Ayame blushed at him and retreated back a little ways so that there was some space between them. "I worked that day in the labor room needless to say..." She saw his eyes widen and his skin paled at her words, and she fought off the urge to laugh. "So, Detective, are you in the habit of making babies, but not fathering them?"

Kouga was at a loss for words. This fiery female had spunk and vitality which he found highly entertaining, and left him baffled. 'Maybe there is more to her… I like her spitfire!'

Ayame grew nervous when Kouga didn't say anything, and more so when that look came about his face. "Hey, I crossed the line I'm sorry." She chewed on her lower lip and looked off to the side finally noticing the scene Kouga had been enthralled with earlier. There, a man was sitting dedicated to his loves' side holding her hand and whispering in her ear. Ayame had heard about this new patient. She knew only from other nurses in this ward, who also happen to be talking about a handsome brooding man standing outside this room. So, Ayame went to investigate.

"And are you in the habit of having hot raunching sex with every male that comes in the hospital?" he growled low and seductively. "Or, am I special?" Kouga reached for 'his,' nurse and quickly tugged her flush against him.

She gasped. That was not the answer she had been expecting, or the action upon her person either. Ayame looked memorized into his eyes and unconsciously licked her lips. "Well…" she couldn't hold his gaze any longer and turned her head.

Oh, how the tables had turned and Kouga loved the way she was squirming. He brought one hand up to Ayame's face and traced over her fretting features. "Am I special?" Kouga could smell her arousal intensify with the slightest touch.

Just then Kouga's cell phone sounded off startling the pair causing them to jump back from each other. His hand went to his pocket with amazing speed and retrieved the offending cell phone that shattered his playful banter. "Hello!" Kouga barked.

* * *

Inuyasha was impossible to talk to, and it was getting irritating, and very quickly. Kagome had only begun to open her mouth to ask the 'so called,' fated question when harden citrine pools gave her a look that stated very bluntly, 'Don't ask!' She had never seen Inuyasha act that way, but damnit she had every right to ask. So, she did. "Inuyasha what is going on? Who's hurt? Sango?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, he only set to work packing there belongs. "Get dressed Kagome, we are leaving." Once he zipped their luggage closed he retrieved his holster and strapped it on his body. He hadn't told Kagome who Romeo was, and he wasn't quiet sure how he was going to do it. Inuyasha was trying to calm himself down, 'the fucker went to my house! The murderous son of a bitch knew! What would have happened if Kagome had been there?' Golden eyes tinged pink.

Inuyasha felt a twinge of dread build inside him and he hated it. But he'd be damn if he'd let that bastard Hojo get anywhere near Kagome. That fucker had come to her under the guise of friendship and then wreck havoc on her life for way to fucking long. Yet, in his perverse game of cat and mouse Hojo had single handedly affected hundreds of lives. Crippling them forever to live in the horrific past and never to move ahead and look forward to the future. Inuyasha wasn't going to let that happen to Kagome, hell no! And now that he knew who Romeo was the hunt was on. He personally was going to eradicate the chicken shit from the face of this earth. His demonic side was taking over…

Kagome watched Inuyasha pull out another case; one that was reinforced metal casing. Her mouth drop a little when Inuyasha opened the small case and pulled out three clips, only to load one into his Barrette. His lack of responding to her had confirmed her worst nightmare Romeo struck again, and it had been someone she loved. 'I can't live if he… No.' Her already fragile world seemed to be spinning out of control. Kagome felt her knees get shaky and she fell to the ground with a flop. 'He attacked them. He knew where I was…' Her stomach lurched and she had to scramble to the bathroom.

Inuyasha stilled at the sound of a body hitting the ground. His inu roared at the thought of his bitch hurting. Crimson eyes looked up in time to see Kagome take a few struggling breathes, but it wasn't working. She hadn't look at him, but he saw her locked into her thoughts. Next, he watched her rush into the restroom. Inuyasha set his gun down and raced to her. His nose caught the scent of stomach acid before he entered into the confines of the bathroom.

Kagome felt her hair being lifted and then a cold compress on the back of her neck. Next, her ears picked up on a low rumble coming from behind her; it was almost soothing. She stopped heaving only to feel arms engross her and bring her back against a wall of warmth. Kagome knew it was Inuyasha and rested her head back but closed her eyes. "Inuyasha… please." She whimpered. Something nuzzled the juncture of her neck kissing, licking, and a slight sucking fallowing a rumble.

His youkai rejoiced at his bitch's reaction to his administration, but it was her heart felt plea for an answer that made him recede. Citrine pools clarified again. "Kagome, they knew who it is, however; Romeo made an appearance at the house and decided to take his rage out on my house for you not being there. As a result, Sango got hurt, but she is in the hospital with minor burns."

Kagome tried to turn around and look Inuyasha in the face but he held her stead fast. His arms tightened around her.

"Let me finish." He kissed her neck in a comforting after thought. His inu was smiling at the nice sized hickie Kagome would be sporting in the morning. "Sango is fine, and so is everyone else. Kami, Kagome! They almost had him too. Chief Myoga said they lost him, but he's injured so we might find him yet…"

She waited five seconds to make sure he was through talking before she asked him her question. "Who is he?" For a moment, Kagome wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she had already voice it. She hadn't forgotten that Inuyasha conveniently hadn't mentioned the identity of Romeo, and Kagome was positive it wasn't on accident.

Inuyasha hesitated before answering. "O'ching, Hojo."

* * *

Miroku held Sango's hand for the sheer fact that he need to. He need to know that she was alive has he gauge the warmth of her flesh. Miroku's thumb gazed back and forth over his fiancée's knuckles. The nurse had given her a sedative to make Sango sleep so that she wouldn't be awake for the inspection and cleaning of the burns and had assured him that it should be wearing off.

Sango felt the haze of sleep lift from her and her eyes flickered open. She tried to moved but realized that her legs felt very heavy, and so she tried to sit up.

"Sango, sweet heart lay still."

"Miroku," her parched voice croaked.

He stood up and leaned over her. Miroku placed a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "I'm going to marry you the moment you walk out of his hospital, which will be in three days. I just propose to you Sango and I'll not be denied the right to marry you, make love to you, impregnate you, and love you for the rest of my life." He finished with a grin as he note the fine blush that cover her pale cheeks..

Sango only nodded, for once in her life she would not argue with him on that. She however wanted to know if they caught the bastard that attacked them. Sango could still hear his screaming in her ears. She knew he was injured from the blast. 'Serves that creep right, and I hope he dies!' But somehow Sango knew Romeo hadn't died, and it was fated like in those freakish horror movies where the villain would never seem to die. Her only praise was that Kagome and Inuyasha had left only hours before the attack and that she was not there for the freak to find her.

Miroku let out a yawn that gained Sango's attention and made her notice how tired he seemed. Her handsome playboy fiancée had dark circle under his eyes and looked dead on his feet. His stylish locks were now standing up in every direction and his clothes where wrinkled. Sango came to the conclusion he hadn't left her side then. "How long have I been here?"

"About five hours."

Sango did the math and realized that Miroku had been up for over twenty-four hours straight. "Sleep with me."

Even has he fought to stay awake Miroku still didn't miss a beat. "Sango," he smiled devilishly, "why I'd love too. But, whose feeling frisky now?"

"Hentai!" Sango remarked with a small smile. "That's not what I meant and you know it." She shifted over as best she could to make room on the small twin sized bed for Miroku to lie down.

Before Miroku even moved a muscle, the door flew open to Sango's room revealing a very incensed wolf demon. The pair watched in curious fascination as he stormed in after them. The air around them became very constricted and wearisome with Kouga's presence. Both observed a now crumbled cell phone tightly gripped in the hand of Detective Ookami, who was grumbling rather loudly.

"Is there a problem, Kouga?" Miroku asked.

"You could say that again…" Kouga replied, fighting off his rising youkai that wanted out. "They know who Romeo is."

Sango felt relief like she hadn't felt in years. 'They knew who he is…,' her brain processed the information slowly. The nightmare would finally end after all these years, or so they thought. Yet, that false sense of safety was quickly yanked from her in the next few statements.

Kouga sighed, "It's O'ching."

"WHAT!" Miroku and Sango bellowed.

Kouga simply rose his hand up in the air to silence their questions. "However, he escaped and is on the loose."

"Shit!" Miroku swore as he leaned over the bedrail and took hold, "How could they lose the bastard?" His hands tightening on the rail which caused his knuckles to turn white from the tension.

Blue eyes tinged red as he continued to tell Sango and Miroku his thoughts on that matter. "O'ching had help."

* * *

Whatever sort of reaction he had been expecting this sure as hell wasn't it. Kagome's laughter rang in his ear while her tiny body shook in his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" She got out with the occasional snigger in between, "Hojo?"

Inuyasha looked her in the eye with a dead serious look. "I sure as hell wouldn't joke about this shit." He let his arms drop from around her as he pulled away from Kagome to get up.

Kagome quickly realized that her reaction to what Inuyasha had said was very uncouth and went silent by his rejoinder to her. She turned herself around and looked at him in a more gravely. "I'm sorry Inuyasha forgive me."

"Feh," he replied and crossed his arms over his chest. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"Year after year I've waited for the police to find out who he was, to get some sort of lead. And year after year there was nothing. Now, you're telling me it's O'ching Hojo. He doesn't seem to fit the profile of a murder. That's impossible." Kagome slowly stood up and gradually walked to him.

"And weren't you the one who told me earlier that these sick demented fucks never fit a profile. It's not black and white Kags. Think about it." Inuyasha spouted off hotly.

She rubbed her arms fighting off the chill that suddenly wracked her body. Inuyasha impenetrable gaze made her relive the last ten years. Flashbacks of Hojo suddenly resurface with a vengeance. The oddity of how he always seemed to be everywhere she and her friends were. His unexpected visits and endless gifts of hypothetical friendship for her now made her wonder. Yet, the last forethought gave her total clarity for the most part and doomed Hojo.

Flashback  
"He is bad news Kagome!" Hojo yelled at her. This was quite abnormal for the normally reserved and polite boy.

"No, he is not Hojo." She defended vehemently, "You don't even know him, so how can you judge Inuyasha." Kagome replied back in a huff as she eyed him warily. She wasn't, even to this day, sure why he had confronted her in the library on campus. For all she knew it had started out as an innocent conversation turned bad.

"I don't see why you have taken it upon yourself to help the cocky arrogant…" Hojo's eyes dimmed a dark inhuman shade of black. "He doesn't deserve you! He isn't worthy of your concern…"

Kagome was slightly aware the change in Hojo's eyes and she step back in fright. To her, it seemed that this person that she was conversing with was no longer human but inhuman, a beast. Kagome knew she had to leave this situation. "Stop it Hojo," Kagome yelled as she turned on heel to leave. But soon she felt a hand dig into her arm cruelly and fling her back. Kagome collided hard with the wall that Hojo was on towering over her. She was stunned beyond words, even more so, when Hojo leaned in closer to her face and could feel his humid breath roll in waves onto her skin.

"Why can't you see he's using you for his own gain? He'll use you then leave you like all the rest of his whores! Then you'll be like the rest, a slut!"

"Take you hands off me!" Kagome snapped, she brought up a hand and reared back to smacked him hard. "Enough, I don't know what your talking about Hojo, but all I'm doing is tutoring Inuyasha so that he can graduate. And since when does that warrant you calling me whore? I'd do it for any of my friends, even you, if you needed help!" Kagome pushed Hojo way and ran out of the library.

(Change of scene)

Later that day…  
All she remembered was how heavy her backpack was as she walked home praying that she wouldn't have a hunch in her back by the time she graduated. Kagome sighed as she looked up at the sky. It held on ominous promise above her, threatening if she didn't get home soon the heaven would let loose on her. Deciding not to press her luck, Kagome ran.

She was no more than four blocks from the shrine when the skies left open their flood gates. The humidity and rain causing her clothes to stick to her like a second skin. Her white top for school seemingly had become transparent showing off her assets. Kagome become embarrassed as her nipples became hard from the chaffing of her bra against her skin. Kagome knew across her arms of her ample bosom it a show of attempted modesty, but she silently cursed the individual who had picked out her uniform.

Kagome knew of a short cut that would allow her to get home faster, but it went through an uninhabited small forest that was part of the shrine grounds. Even as a child, Kagome refrained from entering that seclude area and now that she was somewhat older she still stayed away. But, due to the situation she was in she would face her little fear to get home quicker and maybe a little dryer.

While walking in the darkened wooded area Kagome tried to reign in her wild imagination. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end at the feeling that someone was watching her. Closing in on her.

"Kagome…." The air whispered her name hushed eerily, and as if to mock her, the leaves in the canopy of tree above her rustled their foreboding knowledge.

'There are no such things as ghost. There are no such things as…' she chanted until she heard an unnatural voice behind her thought change. 'It's the wind,' Kagome told herself as she felt a light gust of wind blow past her causing her skin to chill. Her legs began to pick up the pace and jogged. Kagome was straining her hearing trying to gain a better understanding if she was delusion, or, if, in fact, her scrambling for her life was warranted. She stopped once again in which she will her heart to slow down so that it wasn't the only thing she could hear. Snap!

Kagome whirled around and stuttered, "Who's there?" she squeaked.

Then out of nowhere, from behind the multitude of dense foliage within the property of the shrine, immerged the last person she wanted to see. "Hojo." rushed out a ghost of a disbelieving whisper. Even from the distance that separated them she could still make out those evil eyes that held a promise of something….

'Menacing… Evil… Run!' And she did, Kagome ran like the wind.

End of Flashback

That one memory recharacterized that innocent and all around good boy persona. That false image caused a betrayal of all she had known. Tears formed in her eyes. Yet, in the last frame of her memory she could pull out a distinct feature that she hadn't really thought much about before. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated, there within the green forest something was sticking out like sore thumb. It was white. She tried to focus harder, zooming in on the image. Kagome gasped deeply.

Inuyasha stared in blanketed fascination at Kagome while she had the distant look in her that reminded him of a soulless person. Hell, he didn't like that look one bit. Inuyasha stormed back toward Kagome intent on shaking her out of it, it being whatever she was lingering on.

"White roses." Kagome said at the same time her eyes opened startled a little at Inuyasha being scant inches from her face.

Inuyasha noticed her eyes an unnatural shade of silver with blue rimming them. He was confused as all get out by the phrase she muttered. Granted, Inuyasha knew that the white rose was Romeo's, aka Hojo's, calling card but what was making Kagome mention this know. His triangular tipped ears swiveled at a light whisper.

"Hojo was going to kill me…"

It made him all the angrier. 'I'll behead that fucking sick-o and then tear off his dic---' Inuyasha vowed.

* * *

That accursed pen ended up being the death of her, and if she had known that she would have never bothered to pick the damn thing up in the first place. Her ears were still ringing from the unearth howling that was emitted from the patient's bathroom. Nurse Abi could vaguely remember the sound off what would later be confirmed at the mirror to the medicine cabinet being scattered into hundreds of tiny fragments. And even as she lied there, she wasn't quite sure how she ended up on the bastard's medical bed pinned down. The scent of tainted human blood filled her nostrils as she struggled for air, but the pair of clawed un-human hands only clamped down tighter. Abi was acutely aware of something wet trickling down her skin, it wasn't until he moved that she knew he'd cut himself. "I hope you bleed to death you fucking crack pot of a…." Her hands digging into his already bleeding hands.

Her homicide would take a while for the police to uncover and make the association to her murder, though Abi wouldn't know that. Hojo's modus operandi changed, along with his DNA.

"B-i-t-c-h." the demented male above snarled like a rabid animal. Hojo no longer had a hold on his sanity, but when did he ever. He brought on hand down to smack her, and violently slashed in down the front of her white uniform causing it to be shredded into tatters at her waist. His beast rejoiced at the domination of another, one that deserved to be eliminated from this earth. Hojo's body reacted, his blood boiling exciting him to an all time high. His demented bloodlust blurred his ability to see things clearly, for as he looked at the nurse pinned below him he could only see an imitation of Kagome.

Abi wanted to scream but kami help her she had not breathe to do so. She could fill her skin ripping open and her blood flowed through the wounds. Soon her vision was beginning to become fuzzy and all Abi could do is feel, feel his hand move to her thigh. However a chilling realization came to her when she felt something hard pressing against her. 'Shit,' she thought disgusted with herself for even noticing, 'he is huge!' Even in her last minutes of life Abi could help but find herself being affected by this insane patient.

"Dirty, whoring bitch." Hojo growled in her face as he pressed down harder onto her trachea and carotid artery. His sharpened nails clawing at Abi's nylon covered thighs ripping them away. He's hand gripped the hem of her uniform and savagely yanked it to her waist. Next, Hojo pulled his dressing grown up to his hips. His penis was engorge and already small rivets of pre-cum

Her near lifeless eyes gaze at the earth brown eyes that had a pinkish tint to them. They were cold to her. She was almost hypnotized by the silvery stands of hair that had formed a curtain around her, a deadly one. Abi lost consciousness due to asphyxia, or so the lead forensic medical examiner would say in her autopsy report which was the ultimate cause of death. She was partial aware of something scratching firm across her breast then a hot moist sensation enveloped her raw sensitive peaks just moments before sharp teeth bit down on her nipples which broke skin. 'Damn,' Abi thought slowly, 'why do I have to like that kinky S & M shit?' Her core leaked her juices down her scraped thighs.

Hojo rammed his dick inside the bitch beneath him. The first thing he noticed that she was wet, very wet. Any of the other girl he'd rape and kill had been bone dry, but not this one. Hojo growled in disgust of her, she was getting off on this. He felt her body spasm and clench around him, almost as if the whorish nurse wanted to milk him dry. Hojo felt his ball sack slap against the wet cut of the soon to be dead witch. He laughed at her when her convulsion made her breast jerk and bounce, tempting him to bit them.

: Not pure… Dirty… Vile… Unworthy… Not Kagome : Hojo's beast screamed. He demanded that he purge her from this earth. Hojo was in agreement, this sick slut didn't belong on the same planet as 'his,' Kagome.

: Kagome… sooth… beast… MINE: He roared his release as his shot is wad into the cooling body below.

The little red light in the corner of Hojo's room indicated that the camera caught the entire plight on video.


	13. A New Face A New Evil

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello all sorry for the very long delay, but work and college have been kicking my butt. Not to mention that I've had a bad case of writer's block. Well, I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha!

CHAPTER 13: A NEW FACE

* * *

The amusement in his eyes made them glow all the more brightly. He, however, did not show any facial features to confirm this. The vixen before him was wrapped tightly in his black silk sheet closely to her breast. She looked beautiful with at natural glow of a woman who has been… ravished. 

Rin paled at the heated look Sesshoumaru was giving her and she took an involutary step back. 'Why did I come in here?' she asked herself. 'Oh, yes,' Rin reminded herself, 'to give him a piece of my mind!' Yet as Rin assessed the situation more closely she knew that predatorily gleam wasn't a good one. Sesshoumaru looked like he wanted to pounce on her. She let out an uneasy laugh, "Ah-ha, well I just let you get back to what you were doing." Rin turned on heel and made a fast paced walk out the door, but a growling sound stopped her in her tracks.

Sesshoumaru watched as her spine became abnormally rigid at his command to stop. He smiled, but it was a pity Rin didn't see it. She was proving to be more and more appeasing and appealing, for a human. Sesshoumaru silently stalked behind Rin and admired her creamy smooth skin in stark contrast to the black silk. He leaned in and whispered in his bedmates ear. "You were saying something, hn?"

Her mouth felt like a wad of cotton was stuffed in it. Rin was dying to answer him so, she answered with a shake of the head.

"No? Hmmm, we'll see if I can remedy that, shall we?" Sesshoumaru could smell Rin's arousal spike. To add to it he snaked out his hands out and grabbed hold of the edges of the black silk sheet and roughly tugged her closer to him.

Rin gasped as she felt her head fall back slightly from the force of Sesshoumaru pulling her forward. She thought he was going to screw her here in the study when his heated breath caressed the shell of her ear. Rin could feel Sesshoumaru's fingers moving up and down the sides of her breasts.

"We, my Rin, are going to the police station."

* * *

She was in shock, or at least that was what Inuyasha kept saying as he paced the floor back and forth trying to decipher another logistical plan of attack. As Kagome watched the Inuyasha furious movements she became lost in a trance. She could vaguely hear Inuyasha's muffled growls and curses as she tried not to think of all the times Hojo had been with her family, her friends, and herself… alone. All these years of friendship with the devil in sheep's clothing had her mulling over all the what ifs, and it left her feeling bereft. Images of Hojo's smiling face flashed in her mind, and it made Kagome wonder what the hell was he really thinking about when Hojo gave her those artificial, insincere smiles. He knew, the bastard, he knew what he was doing and he was laughing at them all, all the while! Consoling her in her darkest moments of life and probably secretly rejoicing at his mastery over her life. Yes, Hojo had always been there Kagome revealed painfully. A feeling of coldness and desperation that welled in her soul; pleading with her to do something. But what? 

"That bloody bastard!"

Haunting blue-gray eyes lost their temporary cloudiness at Inuyasha's loud enraged. Yet, another piercing blow came to her. 'What about Inuyasha? How did this affect us?' That made Kagome's stomach turn and the overwhelming need to leave his presence hit her. 'Kami,' she thought, 'I caused him this...'

Inuyasha barely noticed that Kagome got up and walked back to the bathroom. Nor did he register the fact that Kagome had turn on the water. He was too engrossed trying to figure out where to take her so that she was out of harms way.

'O'ching was always to damn smart for his own fucking good,' Inuyasha thought, as he became more agitated. He would have to be careful not to use his credit cards, or one of the task forces. Who knows, Hojo might be able to trace it. He had always been known as a type of computer wiz and Inuyasha wasn't about to put it past the fucker to think about hacking into to police database. 'Fuck!' Inuyasha thought. He figured that he had one hour and he need to get Kagome the hell out of here. Inuyasha went into the bedroom and grabbed articles of clothing and stuffed it in his duffle bag.

Droplets of water cascaded down her face as she looked at her reflection in the small bathroom's mirror. Kagome felt the eerie sensation that Inuyasha's hell bent vengeance for the death of Kikyou would some how cost her. That in some way, when Inuyasha looked at her he saw Kikyou, and not her, Kagome. Perhaps over the years the distortion between the two of them clouded his ability to separate them even though they were so identical in face, but never temperament.

Kagome brought a hand to her face and outlined her features. She could never bear to think that Inuyasha was protecting her because of her strange alikeness to Kikyou. That made Kagome flinch physical. She didn't want to put him through the constant reminder that every time he looked at her he would see Kikyou and remember. No, no more then Kagome wanted to feel like she was some replacement for Inuyasha lost high school sweet heart.

Inuyasha continued to assess that due to Hojo knowing Kagome personally it changed dynamics of this game they were entangled in. The original plan was to go to the Higurashi's Shrine and lay low but now he wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

His clawed fingers zipped the duffle bag shut and then Inuyasha slung it over his shoulder.

* * *

They walked into the precinct just two hours later, the demonic taiyoukai first and a trailing Rin after. The environment of the precinct was not what one would have thought it. It was utter chaos. Officers were rushing around the building like they were preparing for a massive war. It was like a movie, a war scene, playing out before her at a military headquarters; uniformed men on phones frantically relaying messages while others scrambled round the area preparing and executing orders. 

Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing. She froze in her track to observe what was going on. Her eyes widened at the weaponry the police force had and began to wonder what in the world would cause such a commotion. She had little to go since Sesshoumaru refuse to tell her anything; other then they were coming here. Rin thought to ask an officer that was standing just only a few yards away, and would have if a certain silver haired devil hadn't notice her lagging.

Sesshoumaru took hold of her upper arm and dragged her the other way. "Would you please refrain from doing that! I'm not a rag doll." Rin said in an irritated tone. Yet, she received no response.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to reply instead he led them through the maze of desks and officers loitering throughout the area. He knew his destination, Chief Myoga's office. Sesshoumaru couldn't help feeling restless but didn't let it show. His demon within was goaded and on edge with him for bring Rin here. The police department was a building packed with a tremendous over flowing of testosterone producing men. Some of which were watching them very intently as the moved throughout the room. Also, it didn't help matters when Sesshoumaru could hear comments being whispered about Rin from some of the on looking policemen who by chance glance their way.

"Take a look at that one."

"Damn, she's one hell of a looker!"

"Check her ass out in those jeans."

He cracked his knuckles instinctively and the urge to gouge their eyes out intensified.

: Mine: The demon raged within and the need to claim what was his became fierce. Sesshoumaru could feel the red bleeding into his hazeltine eyes and tried to remain sane. He would have taken Rin right here in the middle of all these inferior male humans who dare covet what was his just to assert his claim, but thought the wiser of it. The sooner they got this over with the sooner he, Sesshoumaru, could resume his normal life. 'Well, at least try to resurrect one,' he thought as he looked out of the corner of his eye at Rin. He still needed to situate this 'thing,' with Rin, and he was sure that she would find it highly offensive just to be his bedmate. But, then again he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted either. Sesshoumaru smirked when he caught Rin looking less than thrilled at the fact of being dragged around in such a manner.

Rin really didn't want to make a scene in the police station, but she was going to get Sesshomaru if it was the last thing she did. Rin dared a glance up at Sesshoumaru and swore she saw his eyes flash red. 'Oh, this is not good.' Rin remembered Sango once telling her that demons in their humanoid form give off warning signs when they become agitated. This made Rin lose focus as she tried to analyze what was setting Sesshomaru off. But said dog demon stopped without warning causing her to run into him.

Sesshoumaru turned quickly to stead Rin when he uttered, "I didn't realize you were clumsy as well." Sesshoumaru brought his hand to Rin's face and grasped her chin. He looked her in the eye saw the defiant nature shown through clearly.

Rin turned red. 'Oooo!' she fumed. 'Just you wait Sesshoumaru!' It became too much for her to internalize within and she just had to vent. "I'm not a child Sess…"

"Stay here." But before he left, Sesshoumaru clashed his mouth down upon hers in a dominating siring kiss branding her. It was meant to warn others to stay away.

Rin watched him go into the door in a foot or so from her as she blinked away the foggy haze Sesshoumaru had induced. The black lettering painted on the window became clearer and informed Rin who it was that el Presidente went to speak to, Chief Myoga. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and Rin leaned back against the wall. "I'll never understand him." She whispered.

"Rinny? Is that you?" a voice called out from the hall way.

Rin's head came up as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened as she noticed the bright red hair and brilliant green eyes of the male fox demon that stood before her. "Shippou!"

* * *

Kagome could hear Inuyasha moving around in the bedroom and knew that if she didn't move now she would get away from him. She was trying to justify her reason for leaving him without any forewarning but couldn't it. Kagome knew that if she told him she needed space he would tell her, "Hell no!" She knew he wouldn't understand that by being with her she was putting him in danger. And that was the last thing that Kagome wanted. She wasn't sure what she would do if Inuyasha was. Now that she knew who the enemy was it wasn't as scary. There was a face to this evil that haunted her, even if it looked innocent. 

Kagome moved to the window on the far side of the bathroom and quietly opened it just enough for her to squeeze through the window. She peered her head out and looked around. There towards the hotels entrance was a taxi cab. Kagome had her freedom insight.

click

Inuyasha was fast becoming impatient with Kagome's constant obsession for spending large quantities of time in the bathroom so he walked over to the door. Just as he was going to knock on it he swore he heard the slight grinding sound of a window being pushed opened. Inuyasha's cop instincts went on high alert and he put his hand on the door and began to turn the knob very slowly. "Kagome?"

There was no response. Inuyasha growled in frustration. "Damnit Kagome, are you in there? We don't have time to…" the door opened and revealed an empty bathroom. "Shit!"

"Where to child?" asked the cabby.

"To the Higurashi Shrine please, and be quick about it!" Kagome whispered in a rushed toned. Her eyes darted back to the open window one the fourth floor of their hotel room. Kagome couldn't stop the feeling of adrenaline building and building. She willed the vehicle to move faster, or just move.

The cabby chuckled lightly. "What's the matter child? Did ye wake up in someone's arms you don't remember going to bed with?"

The joke was lost on Kagome for she didn't hear it. Yet, the movement of the taxi cab brought Kagome some clarity back. The view her eyes had been focused on seemed to grow smaller as the cab took off down the road. Kagome's small hand moved to cool window pane of the back passenger side door. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.'

* * *

Rin ran enthusiastically to give her friend a great big hug. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Shippou! How are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while!" 

Shippou returned the bear size hug. "I've been busy with work you know." He replied with a tease, "Something you know nothing about."

Rin hit Shippou on the arm light. "Hey, it's not my fault you decided to graduate early and lost out on one more year of freedom."

Shippou took a deep breath and when doing so noted something different about Rin's scent. "Yeah well, I'm not missing the stress of finals. I much rather be here. There is this interesting case the Chief has me working on."

"Yeah." Rin asked inquisitively. She noticed Shippou looking at her oddly.

"Yeah, but I can't talk about it right now." As Shippou talked he was still trying to figure out the scent coming off Rin. It didn't smell human it was more like demon. Shippou moved his head so that he could take a deeper breath again and he nearly swore.

"What are you doing Shippou! And would you stop looking at me like that!" Rin said haughtily as she felt him sniff the junction of her neck,.

He pulled a little back from the hug Rin still had him in. Shippou's hand moved to his best friend's face and cupped it. "Rinny, didn't I tell you to be careful about who you sleep…"

A predatorial growl drowned out the rest of Shippou's response. The pair looked comically at each other first and then to their right only to see red eyes flashing a dangerous warning.

Rin went to say something but before she could she felt Shippou pushing her behind him. His green eyes scanned the angry looking inuyoukai before him. As Shippou gauged his adversary a familiar scent reached his nose.

"Let her go." Sesshoumaru said.

"Rinny please tell me you didn't sleep with him." Shippou asked in a worried tone.

The blood rushed to Rin's face causing it to turn a nice cherry red. "Shippou!" she squeaked. "That is none of your business!" Rin pulled her hand out of Shippou's hold and smack him on the shoulder. After that she moved so that she could step out from behind Shippou and look at Sesshoumaru directly. Rin pointed a finger at him and took a big step towards him. "You! Heel boy!"

* * *

After the blood hazed insanity lessen, Hojo had wanted to rip and shred his face off, but the more he thought about it the more he realized his blessing. In his twisted dementia, he planned a way to bring his most hated rival to his knees. If he was to look like Inuyasha why not make people think that. More specifically, why not Kagome? 

Hojo laughed.


End file.
